Hogwarts School Years: Year 1
by DreamKnights1498
Summary: Post-Battle of Hogwarts, based from dreams. Warning OCs! The new generation of heroes or more like heroines comes to attend Hogwarts. Watch as the four heroines, Natalie, Michelle, Tamara, and Jennifer as they go through evil and drama! NOTE: BEING REWRITTEN/EDITED. (On hiatus)
1. Letters and New Friends

_**UPDATE! Year 1 is currently being edited and one chapter has been posted. The first is Pranks, Letters and History which is currently labeled as chapter 9. It isn't, it is the new chapter 1. We encourage that you don't read this and read the new first chapter instead because it is a lot better. We will be adding the new updated chapters every other week so we hope you just read the new first chapter, follow us for updates on this story and wait till we post more of the new chapters. You can read this, we won't stop you but it's not as good. A reminder that the new chapter one does not match of with the old chapter two which means you can't read the new one then read the old. Yet again we won't stop you if you want to do that but it won't make sense. _**Sorry for the inconvenience! **_**_

* * *

><p>Hello readers! Thanks for choosing to read our first story <strong>Hogwarts School Years: Year 1!<strong> Please don't mind the title...we couldn't think of anything LOL. This story is written by 4 co-authoress! We are **michi-pandax3**, **AquamarineCloverx3, angel-knightx3, SweetCupcakex3** We all share this account to upload this story for other's and our's enjoyment.

This is our first story so please go easy on us! We welcome all comments. We will also take flames as a way to improve our writing. Anyways this story is based on our dreams. Since we thought it was entertaining enough to share it with other people, we decided to post it on here. So the main characters aren't the Golden Trio or their children...sorry...even though they may have an appearance ;). BUT some of the characters from the original story is here, like Professor McGonagall.

Hope you enjoy the story! And please subscribe and comment!:D

Warning! OCs

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING THAT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY. IT ALL BELONGS TO THE GREAT AUTHOR J.K ROWLING.**** WE ALSO DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, OR iPODs. THEY RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN. WE ALSO DO NOT OWN TINY TOWER. **

* * *

><p><strong>Jennifer's POV<strong>

I wake up to the sound of my ever so annoying alarm clock one day. I reach my arm sleepily over to hit the snooze button when I was attacked by a feathered monster. No wait. That was my dream, not the feather part though. I look over to see a brown owl resting on my alarm clock. The window was completely shattered. I jump out of my bed so high, I almost hit the ceiling. I look at the time. 8:15. AHHH! I'm going to be late. I scramble to get ready. Then a nail was drilled into my head, no I mean a beak, I think. The owl on my alarm clock was sitting on the top of my head now killing all my brain cells. It wouldn't leave me alone. I stopped going and it jumped on the table with it leg out. It had a letter in its claws. I took the letter and it read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ABERFORTH DUMBLEDORE

_Dear Ms Je_nnifer_ Wu,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress  
><em>

I flip to the next page that was also enclosed in the letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_**UNIFORM**_

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

**COURSE BOOKS:**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ _by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ _by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ _by Quentin Trimble_

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

I blinked owlishly. Hogwarts...? Was this sent by my evil cousin Michael? I'm so sick and tired with taking how he treats me. I was just about to crumple it up and throw it out the shattered window when suddenly with a crack this lady popped out of nowhere. Am I dreaming? I rubbed my eyes. Nope, she's still there...I pinched myself and still saw that old lady in the middle of my room.

"Hello, you must be Jennifer. My name is Professor Moore. There's no need to be afraid. I will not harm you. I'm here to explain," the old lady said with an amused smile.

Wow...Michael is really trying to get me this time I thought.

"Tell Michael that I'm not falling for one of his dirty tricks and just give up. I'm not that gullible. There's no such thing as witches and wizards. That's insane. Tell him he's losing his touch."

"This is no joke . Witches and wizards are real. There's a magical world hidden beneath your eyes." The old lady said with sympathy. Does she think I'm insane or just pitiful just because I'm denying a fairytale like a witch is not real?

"Yeah, right. I doubt it. If there's such thing as magic. Prove it."

Then the old lady pointed at the glass shard on the floor with this long brown stick. She did this funny movement and said, "Reparo". All the glass pieces flew up and stuck itself back in the window. I stood there with my mouth open. What just happened? I pinched myself again. Still awake. What's wrong with me? I think I am going insane...

"As you can see Ms. Wu, this is no joke. You're not going insane my dear. Magic is real and you are a witch. You're not a pure-blood, seeing that you're living in the muggle world. These days pure-bloods are rare. It is kind of sad really. It is one of the reasons why most pure-bloods really dislike half-bloods, Muggle-borns or Squibs. According to the magic quill, you're a Muggle-born, a witch or wizard that has muggle blood fully running through their veins."

I thought. Muggle-born? Pure-bloods? Squibs? Magic Quill? Aren't quills like 200 years old? Even stranger, half-bloods? Is she from a mental institution? But then the window...How could that just be a joke. I sighed. My head is hurting from all this stuff. The old lady chuckled. She once again had an amused look on her face.

"Maybe I should take you to Diagon Alley, and on the way there, I will explain everything that you need to know," the old lady said with a smile that reminded me of a mom's smile. What's Diagon Alley, I thought. As if she read my mind, she said, "Diagon Alley is basically a shopping district for all witches and wizards. Now let's go shall we, Ms. Wu?"

"Ok, but first let me change out of my pajamas."

* * *

><p><strong>Tamara's POV<strong>

I was sitting there on the dining table eating breakfast when a brown owl flies in and lands on my head sinking its beak into my head. OWW! I covered my head in pain. I glared at the stupid owl. It was staring back at me with an innocent look, tilting its head. Then I noticed at the claws, there was a letter. My eyes widened in surprise. I take the letter gently from the owl.

"MOM! DAD! COME HERE!"

They both came rushing down. They saw the letter in my hand and told me to open it. It said that I got accepted for Hogwarts. Yay! It's finally here. I've been waiting for this, since I was first told that I'm a witch. My mom is completely human, in other words, she's a Muggle. A Muggle is a person that has no magic whatsoever. But my dad is a pure-blood wizard. A pure-blood wizard or witch is someone who is completely a wizard/witch and their ancestors are pure-blood. The child of a Muggle-born witch/wizard and pure-blood witch/wizard would be called a half-blood. That is exactly what I am. Half muggle and half witch/wizard. My parents smiled at me proudly, after reading the letter.

"Well, I guess it's time for a trip to Diagon Alley" my dad says.

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie's POV<strong>

I was just sitting there on my bed playing Tiny Tower on my iPod touch when a Long-eared Owl landed on the table in front of me. I know a lot about birds. My dad is a photographer. He takes pictures of birds all the time. I would say almost in any weather. I've went along with him many times before. I'm in charge of posting them online so I learn all the names. The scientific name is Asio otus. It reminds me of the spell accio I read in the Standard Book of Spells so I remember it. I noticed there was a letter in its claws. I took the letter from its leg It said I had been accepted to Hogwarts. I ran to my parents and told them. They said they would take be to Diagon Alley later. Finally! I have been waiting for a while. I even have one of the books on the list already.

So while I waited I picked up Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian by Rick Riordan. He's a Muggle but he has such a good imagination. I sometimes wish I was in the book. It would be so cool to be a demigod. Sometimes I do wonder if it's real. I continue reading. Soon I finish it. This is so similar to the wizarding world. There was this big war, there was a school /camp, even the descriptions match the two main heros. Messy black hair and green eyes. You can't tell who I could be describing even if you have heard of these people.

I hear a light knock on my door, I look up to see my Mom. Time to go to Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p><strong>Michelle's POV<strong>

I sighed as I put down my pumpkin juice on my desk in the manor library. Ever since we had breakfast, my sisters have been going on nonstop about Hogwarts. At breakfast, my parents told my sisters and I, that today is around the time we get the invitation to Hogwarts. But they're being TOO peppy and hyper about it. Of course I was interested. Learning more about our culture and etc.

There is a couple of things that I am totally not looking forward to. One, my sisters will embarrass themselves in public and people will think I'm them. This is one of the disadvantages of being a identical triplet. Two, there's going to be a lot of homework to do. Three, there's bound to be annoying people too.

"Oh yeah Melanie, what house do you want to be?" the youngest, Milly, asked.

"Oh, Milly you should know. I want to be in Gryffindor of course," the oldest out of the three of us, Melanie answered happily. She said that when I was drinking my pumpkin juice. I spitted out the pumpkin juice..My jaw dropped. GRYFFINDOR! They said they would come to Slytherin with me...those ditchers...I swear, I heard them say they don't want to go to Gryffindor for the life of them.

"I thought you guys wanted to go to Slytherin with me," I said with a disappointed look on my face.

"Well...we changed our minds," both of them said at the same time. I glared at them. Out of the three of us, I'm always the odd one out. I don't understand why they always stick together and leave me out of the loop most of the time. Since my sisters like to be their girly selves together, and I can't do anything to stop it. So, since I don't want to bother them, I would be alone playing by myself or with the house elves.

"Miss, we have letters addressed to all of you," Ellie said. Ellie is one of the house elves we have at our manor. My sisters jumped out of their seats and basically charged for poor Ellie. They snatched the letters out of the elf's hands, ripping open the envelope. I walked over to get my invite. When my sisters opened their letters and squealed.

"EEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" My sisters were jumping up and down with joy. I rolled my eyes and began to open my letter. After I read my letter, my parents came home. Both of my sisters rushed to them and I quietly followed. They kept on rambling about how awesome Hogwarts is gonna be while my parents were looking at them with an amused look on their face.

My dad silenced them with a look. He smiled along with my mom. Then he said, "Let's go to Diagon Alley, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Jennifer's POV<strong>

After I've changed, the old lady, told me to grasp her arm(?). I look over at her hesitantly, and grip her arm. Then I hear a snap. What I felt next was fun but nauseating. It felt like I was on a messed up roller coaster, that kept on turning and twisting. I hit solid ground, I shake the dizziness out of my head. Man, what just happened? Oh god, I'm gonna hurl...right on the old lady's shiny stilettos. After I finished puking, I looked at the old lady. She had a look of pure disgust on her face.

Who wouldn't after someone puked on their shoes...with a wave of her wand, she cleans up her shoes. I nervously chuckled and said timidly, "uhh...I'm sorry for puking on your shoes Ms...?" She answered, "It's Professor Moore, my dear." Professor Moore looked exasperated. I take the time to scan my surroundings, everyone was wearing long robes, mainly black. It looks like we're in a bar. I looked around and then I saw the sign _"The Leaky Cauldron"_. Professor Moore indicates me to follow her and I did. We weave through the crowd and sat on a empty table spot. She ordered the barkeeper Tom for one pumpkin juice and one butter beer. I dazed off a little, thinking about how my life would be now since I just found that I'm a kind of person, I thought that didn't exist.

"What would you like to know, Ms. Wu," Professor Moore asked me. I thought for a bit.

"How do you know that I'm a witch?"

"The reason is, that at Hogwarts, we have this tool called the Magical Quill. Each and every time a magical child is born, it will write down the name of the child in a large book of parchment. Then when you turn old enough to go to the school, it will tell us who we should send the invitations to. The person who is in charge of it, is Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts. Her name is signed in your letter."

I nodded in understanding. After that I asked her a few questions like what is a Muggle, and a Squib. She told me about the different blood statuses of wizards and some of the circumstances of the blood statuses. Then I asked her how does Hogwarts work. I was pretty much killing her with my curiosity about the world I never knew I was part of.

"At Hogwarts, you're expected to attend the school for 7 years. It's quite short compared to Muggle schools, if I am not mistaken. You take different courses and the way we mark are different from what you're probably used to at Muggle schools. Like Muggle schools, you have to take exams at the end of year. In Year 5, every student is required to take O.-"

"O.?" I ask in confusion, completely cutting her off.

"O.W.L stands for Ordinary Wizarding Level. It's an exam that all students take in their 5th year. Around that year, students must also decide what courses to take for their desired career. For example if you want to be a Auror. An Auror is a witch or a wizard that tracks down Dark witches and wizards. In order to be one, you need to take Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and etc. At exam time, you must pass N.E. which stands for Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test, to be qualified to get your dream can't get a mark lower than an E, which means Exceeds Expectations.."

I nodded. My head is starting to hurt again from all this information. "Is that all your questions, Ms. Wu? If you have more, you can either ask me, teachers or your fellow classmates." A waiter gave us our orders. I looked at my drink in curiousity. I wonder what pumpkin juice tastes like. I lifted my cup to my lips. I drank one sip. It tasted so good, why don't "Muggles" juice pumpkins? It's genius! Since I was too busy freaking out how good this tastes, I didn't notice that Professor Moore was already finished drinking her butterbeer. She checks her watch,"About time we should head to Diagon Alley".

After we reached outside from using the back door, I looked around to see that we're in a back alley. What are we doing here? I thought we're going to Diagonal Alley or whatever it was called.

"Uhh where's Diagonal Alley," I asked. Professor Moore chuckled. "It's DIAGON Alley. Not Diagonal Alley, Ms. Wu," Professor Moore corrected. I nodded. The professor signaled for me to follow her. We kept on walking deeper into the back alley. After a while we reached a brick wall. I knit my eyebrows together in confusion. Professor Moore raises her wand and taps a few bricks on the wall. The bricks immediately react, moving to form an arch to walk through.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Professor Moore exclaimed. My jaw dropped to the ground. Professor Moore chuckled,"Come on, Ms. Wu. You need to buy the things that you need for Hogwarts."

"But I don't have any money," I said worriedly.

Professor Moore says, "Oh, it's ok, dear. You can pay for the supplies with funds from the school." I smiled gratefully. It scared me there, because I'm certain the orphanage wouldn't lend me money for something like this. I'm not even sure if the shop owners would accept it either. As if she read my mind, "Don't worry dear, if you have enough muggle money, they would accept. Even if you don't, Hogwarts will pay for your things." Then she put her hand in her pocket and took out a pouch,"Let's get started shall we?"

Professor Moore and I walk to many different shops. Diagon Alley is no typical place to be in. Diagon Alley has a long road and tall buildings. It would have been what I would picture an Old England shopping district would look like. After we bought my robes for school, our next stop is a place called "Ollivanders"

A bell sounded as Professor Moore opened the door, the place was a complete wreck. The owner came from the back, he is an old man with pale skin and flowy white hair.

"Difficult one, who knew she will end up walking home with the wand that's brothers with the one who gave her that scar, phoenix core ", Ollivander says, apparently explaining the mess, which didn't clear anything up whatsoever. Then he noticed the both of us at the counter. " Welcome to Ollivanders. This is the best Wandmaker shop you could find here in the United Kingdom! Now let's find you a wand" He says, looking at me with his silver eyes.

It didn't take long for me to get paired up with a wand. It blows my mind what happened to that other girl, it was like a tornado struck the store. The wand that chose me, as Professor Moore said, is a unicorn hair core and pine, and is 10.7 inches long.

"Well then, now you're all set for Hogwarts. Remember, don't use your wand outside of school, not even in Diagon Alley," She explains,"Better get you back now, it's getting late"

She indicates me to follow her, but then soon swallowed up in the crowd of people. I spot a woman with a black robe and hat. Oh that must be her! I follow, ending up into a dark alley. Dang, where the heck is she taking me. After a few minutes, Professor Moore turns, just enough for me to see her face. Except, it isn't Professor Moore. I froze. Oh shoot, I'm lost. In a place I've never been to in my entire life until now! I start walking, hoping to find where I came from. I see a sign, **"****Knockturn Alley****"**it said. I continue walking, when I suddenly crashed into someone, literally.

The man turns around. He has a stern look glued on his face, jet black hair that matches his equally dark eyes. He studied me from head to toe, with a look of disgust. I hear him mutter "Mudblood" under his breath, mudblood? "Excuse me? Mudblood?"

"What do you expect me, a pure-blood, to call someone who's born from two muggles," he said in disdain. I glared at him. How could he insult my parents like that! He never knew them. "At least I don't look like a git wearing a coat with frills," I shot back at him. Ok, wrong mistake...I can see him pulling out his wand from his coat inside pocket. A boy around my age stood next to him, I'm guessing he's his son, I can tell by the family resemblance. Unlike his father, he eyes me with amusement. Oh god, help.

"Patrick!" Someone cries, all of us turn to the direction. There stood a family of five. They all have brown hair. The father starts walking toward Patrick. They share a long hug. Awkward. His three daughters stood there, triplets I confirm. They have dark brown eyes. One of them gives me a small smile and resumes fidgeting with her wand. They all look to be around my age. The dads have their arms around each other, deep in conversation. I stayed glued to my spot, not moving.

Suddenly, a light flashes from the girl's wand, right into Patrick's hair. He immediately brings both hands onto his head of hair, which started to turn pink. Within seconds, his hair was neon pink. Everyone bursts into laughter. Patrick remains confused until his wife gave him her compact mirror. His eyes grew wide.

I took this time to escape, just hearing a scream as I leave the alley. I release a breath I didn't seem to know I held. I skimmed the crowd. Eventually, finding Professor Moore, or more rather her finding me. She gave me this entire rant I half listened to, something about staying in her sight at all times and blah blah. After bringing me back, she hands me a ticket for tomorrow.

"Everything you need to know for tomorrow will be on that ticket" She explained. I sigh, wondering where tomorrow will bring me.

****_ The Next Day***_*

I looked down at my ticket and saw that it said Platform 9 3/4, Where would that be? All I saw was an ordinary train platform in London. All around me was, people rushing to get on their train, I see all the platforms clearly. But I don't see a platform 9 3/4 Did they make a mistake or something...? I look around to see if I can ask someone. Then I see a girl pushing a big cart with a snowy owl on it, running straight into a brick wall column. I scoffed, is that girl stupid or something? Trying to run into a wall. I mean like seriously, who does that? Right when I thought she was going to have a collision with the wall, she just went through it. I blinked. What just happened? Am I imagining things? She just dissapeared! AHHH I'm getting crazy! Or am I hallucinating? If that happens to her, when she does that... Without thinking I charge towards the wall, holding my breath the entire time.

Within a second, I was on solid ground, unharmed, with no collision with the brick wall. I realized that around me was people. There were kids rolling carts like that girl with animals on it and adults rushing kids to go on a big red express train. I came to the conclusion that I made it,  
>and most importantly, I know I'm not going psycho. At least, I don't think so. I scan the crowd and spotted the same girl. I run towards her. It was starting to feel like she was my new GPS system or something. Shaking the thought out of my head, I boarded the train.<p>

The aisles were crowded with parents and children of all ages. By the time I had my luggage put away, most of the, I guess what you would call cubicles were taken. I spot the girl again, in her cubicle (great it sounds like she's in a restroom) sitting with a girl around our age. I walk as casually as I can towards her. Trying to hide how nervous and lost I am. The train starts to move forward, I take a mighty stumble into the cubicle(not restrooms), landing in a face plant. Great, what a way to give a good first impression.

* * *

><p><strong>Tamara's POV<strong>

I just met this girl named Natalie, she has long flowy black hair with highlights of brown, matching her brown eyes. We were just getting to know each other when this girl falls flat on her face at the door. Probably from tripping on the edge of the door. Natalie and I go up to her and help her up. The girl has her curly black hair in a side ponytail, hazel-brown eyes and is in Muggle clothes.

Natalie asks, "Are you okay?" as she offers the girl her hand.

The girl takes her hand and stands up. "Yeah, I'm fine. I do that all the time. I'm Jennifer by the way."

"Natalie"

"Tamara", I say,"Would you like to sit here?"

"Sure"

The 3 of us sit down and we get to know each other. Jennifer is a Muggle-born and her parents died just a few years ago. She lived in an orphanage now. Natalie is a half-blood. Her dad's a Muggle and her mom's a witch. Soon another girl walks in.

The girl asks "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

I nod. I learn that her name is Michelle. She's a pure-blood. Soon yet another person walks in. This time it's a boy. Michelle seems to recognize him.

Michelle says,"Hey Keith" Is it just me or are her cheeks turning red? Hmm, I wonder what's going on between those two.

He says, "Hi Michelle, can I sit here?"

"Of course you can. "

I decide to move to the opposite seat from me so Keith can have my spot. Now me, Jennifer and Natalie are sitting on one side and Michelle and Keith are on the other.

Keith asks us,"What house do you want to be in?

"Gryffindor", I say. Keith and Michelle both wanted to be in Slytherin, Natalie wasn't sure and Jennifer didn't even know what we were talking about. After we explained she said Gryffindor.

Soon the sweets trolley rolls in and we all buy a bit of food. After that, we all start doing separate things. Keith and Michelle seemed to be having a great time judging by how much they're smiling and laughing, Natalie took out a book and her iPod touch and listened to music and read at the same time, Jennifer took out her iPod as well trying to figure out why it wouldn't turn on while I took out a book as well.

Soon after the long journey we arrive at our stop and get off. Michelle, Jennifer, Natalie and I share a boat and Keith joined our boat at the last minute. He joined because the only person he seemed to only know was Michelle. The boats start to move and we go off to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Michelle's POV<strong>

We got off the boats and walked into the massive castle. Dad wasn't kidding when he said it's more than twice as tall as our house. Professor McGonagall lead us to this waiting area and told us to wait. She said she would come get us when the sorting would begin. I just stood there along with everyone else. Everyone was probably thinking about what house they would be in. I was nervous. What if I didn't get Slytherin? What would I do? And besides Keith said he wants to be in Slytherin...so I must be in there no matter what!

Is it just me or he looks more cute than the other times I've seen him...

"What are you looking at," Jennifer asked me curiously. I blushed with embarrassment. I stuttered out, "O-oh nothing. Just looking around."

"Then why are your cheeks red? Are you feeling sick," Natalie asked. Oh shoot. Calm down, think of something quick...Then Professor McGonagall came back and lead us in. I sighed silently in relief. Oh thank Merlin! That saved me from looking ridiculous...The great hall was huge. The sky was deep blue with many twinkling stars.

Professor McGonagall took out a stool and placed the sorting hat on it. It now looked old and tattered since it was burned during the Battle of Hogwarts. Luckily a few charms kept it from being completely destroyed.

_I am a old hat_

_I've lived a long life_

_You may think that I cannot sort_

_but you are wrong about that_

_I will place you_

_and then you'll see that I'm not_

_just an old hat_

_Gryffindors, they're brave and strong_

_They're daring and have nerve_

_They're chivalry is what will always_

_Save the day_

_Ravenclaws, they're wise and smart_

_They have wit and intelligence_

_They'll solve all our problems_

_And provide all the solutions_

_Slytherins, they're the cunning kind_

_When they've set their mind_

_They'll do whatever it takes_

_to achieve their plans_

_Hufflepuff, they're a friendly bunch_

_they're true, patient and loyal_

_they're the best of friends_

_And will save you from trouble_

_A enemy will rise_

_One like and not like before_

_So don't let down your guard_

_or you'll be in a big amount of trouble_

_Put me on_

_I'll sort you_

_Don't be afraid of me_

_After all I'm just a hat_

_but a smart one indeed_

What did the hat mean by a enemy like and not like before? This puzzled me. The hat usually doesn't do more then say the traits of each house.

After the hat finished singing, Professor McGonagall took out a large piece of parchment. She began to read out the parchment. My name was then called.

"Chang, Michelle" My turn. I walked up slowly and the professor gently placed the hat on my head.

_"Hmm. Interesting indeed. Brave, cunning, a leader. You could fit into Gryffindor quite well."_

_Please be Slytherin_! I begged in my head.

_"You want Slytherin eh, then Slytherin it is!_" The Slytherin table clapped and I went to sit at my new table. Both my sisters got sorted into Gryffindor, sigh. I feel so betrayed.

"Lynn, Tamara"

"_Gryffindor_!" Hmmm...who knew I would be friends with a Gryffindor. But oh well, I prefer her than my sisters anyday. She's not...girly and peppy like they are. So I'm fine. But I do worry about how my house will react how I'm friends with her.

"Tan, Keith"...PLEASE LET HIM BE IN SLYTHERIN! It would be so much easier to get to know him...

"Slytherin!" OH MY MERLIN YES! He's in Slytherin! Thank you Merlin!

"Wu, Jennifer"

"_Hufflepuff!_"

"Xiang, Natalie"

"_Ravenclaw!_" Hmmm...all the friends I made so far except Keith are in different houses. I hope that isn't a problem. From what I heard from my parents during their time at Hogwarts, that Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor the most, dislikes Slytherins. Slytherin the same, with the other houses but respects Ravenclaw the most because of their intelligence. But still...

Professor McGonagall shook me out of my thoughts by putting the stool and hat away and Professor Dumbledore began to speak. By Professor Dumbledore I don't mean the one who got Order of Merlin, First Class and defeated Grindelwald. Not the one who's dead. I mean his brother. The old owner of the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I hope you've all had a great summer. A reminder to first-years to not enter the forbidden forest unless you wish to be seriously injured. Also Mr. Filch has retired and there will be a new caretaker, Arnold Baker.

Everything remains the same as last year. Now dig in!

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie's POV<strong>

"_I am a creature who you should fear it's kiss. What am I?_" said the portrait to the Ravenclaw common room.

"A Dementor" said a Prefect.

We all entered and we went to our own dormitories. Everything was already there. I sat on my bed and began to unpack. After the girl on the bed beside me introduced herself. She had light brown hair matching her eyes, with freckles across her nose. Her name is Zoey Jenkins.

Then she glanced at my bed and saw my book.

"You're reading The Son of Neptune? How are you liking it so far? Isn't it good?"

"Yeah, but it's kind of sad he lost his memories", I can tell I was going to become good friends with her. We fall into a deep conversation about the book.

A prefect came up then and said "Lights out!"

After she left Zoey turns to me, "Talk more tomorrow?"

"Sure"

I lay on my bed trying to sleep but I couldn't help but wonder what the sorting hat meant by an enemy rising that is the same as before but not the same. Wouldn't that mean that there's someone like Voldemort but different? But that's impossible. That couldn't happen again. Could it? I still felt my worries as I fall into the dream world.

* * *

><p>Well you reached the end of the chapter! We hope we did a good on our first chapter. If not, then please tell us on how we can improve :)<p>

Please comment and subscribe!

Cya next time!

~michi-pandax3, AquamarineCloverx3, angel-knightx3, SweetCupcakex3


	2. Classes, Explosions and Prejudice

Hey guys again! Uhhh...we are kinda dissappointed with the lack of comments LOL but oh well what can we do lol. Again we welcome all comments, including flames. We would use the flames as a way to improve our writing.

Hope you enjoy the chappie!

WARNING! OCs

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY, HARRY POTTER. IT ALL BELONGS TO THE GREAT AUTHOR J.K ROWLING! WE ALSO DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, OR iPODs. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jennifer's POV<strong>_

I woke up and got out of bed, got dressed and followed my new friend Bianca to the Great Hall for breakfast. Bianca has brown braids, blue eyes and freckles across her face. She was very nice and answered all my questions.

We walked down together and sat at the Hufflepuff table. After eating we all got our schedules.

_Potions-Slytherin_

_Herbology-Slytherin_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts-Ravenclaw_

_Transfiguration-Gryffindor_

_Lunch_

_Flying(One class only)/History of Magic-Ravenclaw_

_Charms-Slytherin_

So Potions first with Michelle. Everyone starts leaving the Great Hall and Bianca and I go off to the Potions room which seems to be in the dungeons. A weird place to put a classroom if you ask me. If we're bad does that mean they'll lock us up?

Bianca and I decide to be partners and find a table. Since Michelle seems to be partnered up with Keith at the other side of the room. By the way, is it just me or are they always staying together...Professor Snabe got my attention by walking in and tells us to take out our books.

"Potions are very critical to success as it is used everywhere. Healers, the Daily Prophet and even Aurors use it. Don't think magic is only about your wands..." Professor Snabe keeps going and going on about the importance of Potions and almost put me to sleep.

"Looks like Professor Snabe is trying to imitate Professor Snape, one of the most important wizards in the last wizarding war." whispered Bianca.

He keeps going on and on and when there is only a minute left he notices the time and assigns us homework.

"Everyone is to write a 5 inch essay on the importance of potions. If you were listening and not falling asleep", he pauses to glare at me, "then you should have plenty of ideas. Dismissed"

Bianca and I exit the classroom and Michelle walks up to us.

"Can you believe we have homework already?" she asks.

"I know. It's the first day. Can't they let us get used to this school first?"

"My sister says it gets even worse in fifth year" says Bianca. "She got 35 inches of writing to do all on the first day."

"That's crazy" I say.

If we already have homework how much more will we get today...?

_**Tamara's POV**_

After Herbology, I had charms with the Ravenclaws. So I'll be with Natalie. I walk in and notice that she is sitting alone. I go sit beside her, putting my stuff down.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"How was your first class?"

"Okay, you?"

"Same, here"

Just then Professor Flitwick walks in and class starts. He says a bit about about charms and teaches us a charm to make objects fly.

"Wingardium Leviosa. Everyone together now"

"Wingardium Leviosa." everyone chanted.

"Good. Remember to pronounce it just like that or the charm will not work. Also remember swish and flick."

Feathers then appear on our desks and we try it. Natalie gets it on her second try. While I get it on my third. Since Natalie and I were able to do it we had no homework. The rest who weren't able to had to practise the charm for homework.

_**Michelle's POV**_

_Flying_, my schedule read. This should be easy. I already knew how to fly a broom since my dad had always encouraged Quidditch at home. He was a huge fan of watching it. I've even been to quite a few of them. My dad was a beater. I hope to get on the Quidditch team too but it's quite unlikely. The last time that someone in first year got onto the Quidditch team was when Harry Potter was in school which was quite a long time ago.

I had this class with Tamara. When I got down to the Quidditch pitch I went to stand with my house. My friend Keith was standing right beside me. I can't believe we ended up in the same house together.

"Hey Michelle! What's up?"

"Hey."

At that moment, Madam Hooch enters. "Hello class, My name is Madam hooch. I'll be teaching you Flying. You may grab a broom that's in the corner over there."

We all grab a broom and put it on the ground in front of us.

"Stick out your right hand and say up. Say it loudly and clearly and the broom should fly into your hand. " says Madam Hooch

"Up." I say and it flies into my hand. I've done it more than a million times so of course it flies into my hand. Tamara was able to do it on her first try too. After everyone manages to get their broom to fly into their hand she yelled at us to get on and hover a bit. She told us how to control it and we just flew around in a circle. Tamara was next to me but Keith was still ahead. I pushed my broom harder and passed him while he was distracted. Soon class is over.

"Well done everyone. You've all done well. Class dismissed."  
><em><br>__**Natalie's POV**_

After morning classes it was time for lunch. I sat with Zoey and her friend Gemma.

"What did you think of classes?" I asked.

"It's okay",said Gemma

"Hey did you notice that the sorting hat added extra lines yesterday?"

"Yeah, don't you find it strange? It was giving us a warning or something. What do you think it meant by a enemy will rise that is like and not like before?"

"I just think it's implying that a enemy will rise that is like one of our old enemies but not completely the same." says Zoey.

"You don't think it's..." Gemma says with caution.

"Hmmm who knows..." I drift off

"Anyways I'll see you later. I have to go to the library to do some research. Bye", I get up and head to the library.

***  
>As I enter the library, I skim through an aisle of books, searching for the right one. My fingers hovering over the spines, I finally find the book I've been looking for. I reach over to retrieve the book, and then suddenly I feel someone's hand... HUH! I look over to my right, there stood a boy around my height wearing Gryffindor robes. He has black hair and the average looking dark brown eyes behind his black glasses. I shift my eyes over to the shelf, where our fingers are still touching. I yank my hand away,looking at the ground. I heard robes shifting and I finally looked up, he takes the book out of the shelf.<p>

"Here you go." He says, handing me the book.

"Er, thanks." I muttered. I walk over to an empty table and plop my bag down. He follows me, taking the seat next to mine. I feel his eyes drilling on me. I shift in my seat uncomfortably.

"Hey, aren't you in charms with me?" He asks, still looking at me.

"uhhh, yeah I think so..." I say, the sentence drifting off. He nods. Why is he still looking and talking to me...it's so awkward...where's my friends when I need them...?

"So...see ya later...bye" He gets up and nods his head again. I nod back...dang this is so awkward...well...he does seem nice...

_**Jennifer's POV**_

He walks closer to me. Oh dang. WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN TO ME? Here's what happened. Professor Flitwick decided to pair me up with a guy named Collin Huang. He has light brown hair that matches his brown eyes. He is about an inch taller than me. He's in Hufflepuff with me. Anyway, Professor Flitwick decided to pair everyone up to practice charms on each other. Which I find is a stupid idea, considering we are first years. I have a bad feeling of this...uhhh what should I do?

He got us to line up in front of our partner...oh my gosh...

And he told us to say "Aguamenti" at our partner. The professor decided to teach us the Aguamenti charm instead of the levitation charm because he had no feathers left for us to practice on. Since the other class before us, blew them all up. Oh my gosh, will I be able to do it right? What should I do?...sigh I pity him...

"Just to warn you, i'm a rookie at this.." I sighed.

"Uhhh... no worries..." he said looking nervous. He has a good reason to be nervous... Professor Flitwick stood on his stack of books to announce when we can start. He said please don't harm each other, ruin things around you or destroy the room. We're only allowed to soak each other. He says, "Ready your wands, and...GO!"

BOOM!

Everyone looks at the direction of where the boom was, it was a girl who has curly blonde hair. Her face was completely black with soot, while her partner's wand was smoking. Then Michelle was chosen to take the girl to the infirmary. Is that gonna happen with me and my partner...well now, I'm even more scared for him. Then I raised my wand and got ready to say the spell. Wait, what was it again... Aquafenti...something like that... why do i have such a bad memory! oh well let's see if it's correct.

I flicked my wand and said, "Aquafenti!"

BOOM!

I flew back a little from the power in my wand. Then I heard a crash. I look up to see a guy on the other side of the room...under many things. Oh no! Is he okay? Did I kill him? Someone take me away! I'm a murderer! Oh my gosh is he alright? Of course he's not alright.. sigh what am I going to do?

Suddenly, I see a hand pop out of the pile and hearing screams, "HELP ME! GET ME OUT!"

Professor Flitwick ran to the pile of stuff. He started rummaging through the books, while I stood there in shame. After he finally took him out, he said, "Somebody get this poor kid to the infirmary!" He looks around and sees me standing there in shock, and points at me. "You! Get him to the infirmary!"

_**Michelle's POV**_

I sighed, after I got out of class. There's toooooo much homework for just the first day of school! Well let's see, I have the 5 inch essay for Potions, have to practise the levitation charm(on our own things) along with the Aguamenti charm, and I don't even wanna talk about transfiguration. Oh well, I can take my mind off this homework when I go to hang out with Jennifer, Tamara, and Natalie. I grinned while I was running to the courtyard of the Quidditch pitch. I slowed down after hearing a school prefect telling me to slow down. I hear footsteps behind me, then an arm put itself around my shoulders...I feel shivers down my spine.

"Hey Michelle! What's Up," Keith said with a carefree attitude and a big smile on his face.

I mirror his smile on my own,"Hey! How was your day?"

We engage into a conversation about our day. I spot Natalie and Tamara, I wave goodbye to Keith and approach them. I look around confused.

"Hey, where's Jennifer?" I ask them, questioning. They look at each other, then back at me.

"Isn't she with you?" Natalie asked, I shake my head. I see a group of first year Hufflepuffs walking by and I jog over to them, Natalie and Tamara hot on my trail.

"Hey, have you seen Jennifer Wu?" I ask. They all look at each other with a worried look on their faces. They then explain the "explosion" during charms, and how she was in the infirmary. I thank them and we head to the infirmary.

We head in, immediately seeing Jennifer standing by a bed.

"Are you OK?" Tamara asks in concern.

"What happened?" Natalie asks. All Jennifer did was point to the bed next to her, moving slightly so we can see. There lay a Hufflepuff boy, All bruised up and sore.

"What did you do to him!" We all said in unison.

"Uhh... long story... " She said sadly.

Then Madame Pomfrey entered the room with bandages.

"May you girls please leave. You are disturbing the other patients." She said with a stern face.

"I'm sorry..." I hear Jennifer mutter to herself. I sighed. Oh Merlin. So much happened already, and it's just the first day here! Natalie walked away first, towards the door and we followed. The four of us walked to the area near a forest and besides the Black Lake. All of us sat under a tree (Not the Whomping Willow, we are not suicidal nor are we stupid. Although Jennifer was about to go into hitting range of it but who can blame her, she doesn't know about the very very violent tree...) and threw our bags at the empty space beside us.

"So..." Natalie started, "What did you do to that guy?" All three of us nodded and turned to face Jennifer. The guy was pretty much banged up. Tamara, Natalie and I was curious on what happened. Jennifer stared back at us and sighed.

"Well...,"Jennifer says, "It happened during Charms class. Professor Flitwick told us to practice a charm using it on our partners since all the feathers were destroyed by the other class. That guy, Collin, was my partner. We had to use the charm, Aquafenti to soak each other. When I tried it...It pretty much exploded. It only made me lose my balance a little bit because of the amount of power. But Collin...not so lucky...I blasted him into the wall, and when he hit the wall, tons of stuff fell on him...and you know the rest..." When she finished, Tamara, Natalie, and I turned to each other. Then we burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha, AQUAFENTI!"

"Pft hahahaha, this is priceless!"

"Oh my Merlin, hahahahahaha! Aquafenti! Hahaha!"

"What? How is it funny?," Jennifer yelled, glaring at us. She told us to stop and waited until we finished laughing.

Natalie calmed down first but was still smiling. Natalie said, "You said it wrong. The charm is supposed to be AGUAMENTI, not AQUAFENTI. That's why it backfired."

"Wait a minute, then how come I didn't see you carrying him to the infirmary," I asked being confused. Jennifer thought for a moment. She replied, "I took the other way you must have taken to get back to Charms." I nodded in understanding.

Jennifer replied , "Now...can one of you show me how it really is done? Don't want to end up blowing something else up." I took out my wand and stood up, facing a vast area of grass. I raised my wand, ready to say the spell.

I flicked my wand and said, "_Aguamenti_!" Water came out of the end of my wand.

"Ohh, so that's how it supposed to be done," Jennifer said. I nodded and sat back down. After that, we spoke about random stuff like homework, teachers, houses, and blah blah. Now, Jennifer and I are arguing about some muggle book series called Peter Johnson and the Olympians...something like that.

"That's impossible! How can they exist! It's fiction," I argued. Jennifer glared at me, and yelled back "If wizards and witches are real, then why can't they exist?"

"We would have known about their existence a long time ago, if they did exist!"

"It's called being smart and hiding themselves!"

"Then-"

"What is this? A fellow Gryffindor, a Ravenclaw, and a Hufflepuff sitting and interacting with a Slytherin," a voice interrupted. We looked up at the person who spoke. It was a guy who wore Gryffindor robes, and has dark brown hair and intense dark brown eyes. He had a smirk on his face and had his friends behind him looking amused.

"Excuse me?" Tamara said confused.

"What's wrong with hanging out with a Slytherin," Jennifer asked. The guy continues to smirk.

"What's wrong is that you're a rich snotty brat just like all the other Slytherins. All of the Slytherin's are arrogant, racist snobs who hate anyone who's not a pureblood," he said with hate clear in his voice as he spoke. He stared at me with hatred. I stood up to face him. I was feeling insulted and was clenching my wand in my hand. "I admit, there are Slytherins who act like that. But, not all of us are like that," I defended.

He looked up and down. He said with disgust, "Aren't you one of the twins? How can you dress in those robes?" I felt outraged. How can he bring my sisters into this! I answered, "I'm not one of them, they're my sisters. We're triplets. You have a problem with that, jerk?" I glared at him. Natalie came in between us and said, "Stop it, both of you." He pushed Natalie away from us and told her to stay out of it. Jennifer caught her in time before she hit the ground.

"How can you push a girl like that, Lewis! I know you're better than that!" Tamara exclaimed.

So his name is Lewis. He ignored her and said, "Stay out of this, Tamara. Why are you defending her anyway? She's a Slytherin."

"That doesn't mean she's a bad person, you can't just judge people like that." Tamara answered, glaring at him. Jennifer said, "She's our friend, we know she's not that kind of person."

Lewis scoffed and rolled his eyes. "How do you know,she's not using you guys for her own benefits. They're known for using people to get what they want. Even the Sorting Hat said so,"one of his friends said.

"It can be good to do anything to get what you want you know." says Natalie.

"She's really open. If there was something wrong, she would say it out loud," Jennifer said. I looked at her. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? As if she read my mind, Natalie said, "It's a good thing for us at times." Well, doesn't that make me feel better? He looked at them in disgust. "You guys must be paid by her just to look like she has friends outside of her house doesn't she?" Okay, that's it.

I stepped towards him, raising my wand. I was super angry. First he insults me, my house and now my friends. What the hell does he think he's doing! Before someone can stop me, I waved my wand and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa_," pointing at a nearby fallen tree trunk. The tree trunk levitated and was coming towards us. I pointed it at him and his friends. I feel a hand on my arm, I look down.

"Don't do it, it's not worth it." Tamara said. I sighed angrily. I glared at them. They looked scared. Hmph. Serves them right. Never piss me off or you're gonna get it. I put down the tree trunk from where I got it. I clenched my fists. "See, she tried to kill us! All Slytherins are like this. They kill off whoever pisses them off,"one of his friends said, glaring at me, but still has fear in his eyes.

"Then why did she put it down?," Natalie asked, staring at them angrily. Jennifer and Tamara agreed. They were holding me back, just in case they said something out of line again, pissing me off. He was about to answer, when another Gryffindor guy came running with Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, they started to fight using their wands. I saw it myself," he said. I stared at him in annoyance. Tattle-tale. At least see if it's going to be serious. Professor McGonagall stared at us with a stern and strict face.

"No one attacked anyone professor. We may have lifted our wands but we didn't use them," Natalie tried to explain. But Lewis interrupted.

"Pfft. Yeah right. That Slytherin over there," he said pointing at me, "tried to kill me and my friends with a tree trunk using the levitation charm." I rolled my eyes.

"Mr. Hwang, you know she has a name and I doubt she was trying to kill you." Professor McGonagall said. "I don't see you and your friends on the ground, crushed under a tree trunk, right now am I?" Professor McGonagall stared at me with a stern look, I turned silent and looked at the ground.

"That goes, the same for you, . We must speak to each other with respect," the professor said. I looked up and apologized for my behaviour. The others did the same. Even the pompous jerk and his friends. The professor let us off because it's the first day of school. But warned us that she will give us detention next time, if she finds out we did this again.

She walked away with the Gryffindor tattle-tale in tow. But not before, saying we lose House points. Each house would lose 30 points per person. Ouch, poor Gryffindor and Ravenclaw...Half of the guys in his group was in Gryffindor and the other was in Ravenclaw. After she was out of earshot, we glared at each other.

"You're lucky, she was here in time to save your butt, Slytherin, for trying to kill me," Lewis said with contempt. I glared at him, with hatred and anger.

"Enough, do you want to lose more points?" Tamara said.

"I don't care about the freaking house points. I care about putting Slytherins in their rightful places. Which is in Azkaban and in detention, far far away from us. If the professor wasn't here, I would have beaten her in dueling," Lewis replied.

I scoffed. I said, "As if, you could beat me. We'll see who's the better duelist, in class. Or do you wanna see now?" He pulled out his wand and then was interrupted when we heard a voice in the distance. We turned to the direction of the voice. I see Helda, my best friend in my house, running towards us. Lewis scoffed," Ordered back up? Are you that scared of me?" Jennifer gritted her teeth and began walking towards him. "Why you-" she said but then was held back by Tamara and Natalie.

I rolled my eyes at him. I smirked, "I don't need any help, I could beat you easily all by myself."

He glared at me. "Oh yeah, then prove it!" I smiled sadistically and I pulled my wand out.

I answered, "Gladly." Helda took a hold of my arm and told me to calm down. She began dragging me away and took my stuff along.

"Come on, he's not worth it. Besides, you can beat him during DADA tomorrow," Helda said. I sighed angrily again. Why do I always keep getting interrupted! I want to wipe the ground with him! Oh well, I have tomorrow to do it, without any interruptions.

"Oh you're running away now?"

"Oh just you wait, you bloody git! I'll show you who's the better duelist tomorrow!" I yelled as I walked further away.

"Helda, take my iPod and film his defeat for me," Natalie said with a evil smirk. Helda took it gladly and Natalie showed her how to use it. All of us walked away, to the Great Hall for supper. Behind us, we can hear them muttering angrily. We all sit at our dining tables for each house. I rubbed my temples, feeling tired and stressed as they set out the plates, tableware and the food. I looked across the room to see Lewis staring at me, giving me a thumbs down and doing fake crying, imitating me when he "beats" me. I glared at him and stuck my tongue out.

I hear someone sitting to my left and looked to see that it's Keith. He smiled that cute smile of his and greeted me.

He made me smile back unconsciously. I greeted him back. Keith asked, "I heard that you were spotted having a fight with a group of guys from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Are you okay?" he asks, genuinely concerned. I gave him a smile when I heard the concern in his voice. I nodded.

"My friends stopped us before anything got serious. They were insulting me, our house, and my friends. So what can I do?," I scowled. Keith frowned.

"Tell me who it is, and I'll give them a little talking to." He said quite protectively. I giggled a little bit. He's cute when he's protective...I shook my head. "It's okay. Their leader and the guys in his group, who are Gryffindors, we have DADA with them. I'll crush him tomorrow." I said. He chuckled. "I always knew you were kinda agressive. I remember you would play Quidditch with your sisters, always making them fall off their brooms because they were in your way." I cleared my throat, embarrassed, blushing.

"Don't worry, it's cool to see girls taking charge." he said, while he put his arm around my shoulders. I heard growls and looked around to see where it came from. I saw at least 35 girls glaring at me in jealousy. I was confused. What did I do to piss them off? He looked at them too. He said, "Oh don't worry about them. They're my admirers. They even created a club for me. What's it called again...oh yeah Tanland Paradise. They call themselves...the Tanmirers."

I gave him a weird look. He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't ask me. They made it themselves." I nodded and began eating supper. Man, today is waay too much for just the first day of school.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this far!<p>

Remember to please comment and sub this story!

Cya!

~michi-pandax3, AquamarineCloverx3, SweetCupcakex3, angel-knightx3


	3. Duels, Quidditch, and Detention

Hey guys again! ...we're still sad how we still dont have any reviews :'( Oh well, writing this series give us joy lol :p

Enjoy this chappie!

Warning! OCs

**DISCLAIMER:**** WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT'S ASSOCIATED WITH HARRY POTTER. IT BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING. WE ALSO DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, ANGRY BIRDS OR iPODS. THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Michelle's POV<strong>_

I groaned as the sunlight beamed on my eyes, irritating me. I open my right eye to see Helda opening the curtains. I snuggle into my blanket, wanting to sleep more. I hear Helda sigh and walking over to my bed.

"Come on, wake up. Today's your big duel with that Gryffindor" Helda says."Don't remind me about that bloody git," I said into my pillow, coming out muffled. Helda sighed and shook me, trying to get me out of my precious bed. "Don't make me get Keith in here," she said, knowing that it would work. I snapped my head up and jumped out of bed. I jokingly glare at her.

She smirked. I sighed and changed out of my pajamas into the school robes. After I got ready, Helda and I walk from our dorms to head to the Great Hall. As we enter, my eyes hover over the Gryffindor table, I lock my eyes in a death glare at Lewis, him doing the same. Giving me the "you're so dead" gesture. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. Then I see Tamara waving at me, I smiled and waved. I don't care if people stare at us, we're friends and that's what matters.

I take my seat at the Slytherin table. On my left, Helda is playing on Natalie's isomething...was it iPod? Muggles are getting smart these days with inventions. I look over her shoulder and see the title, Angry Birds Space. I sighed and shook my head. Then on my right, Keith is eating his breakfast while reading some book my dad gave him. The title read "The Hunger Games". It's by some muggle. My dad did say it's a good book though. I guess I will ask Keith later if he can lend it to me after he's done.

Soon we finish breakfast and we leave for DADA. Time to beat that bloody git!

Helda and I arrive at the classroom after all the Gryffindors. I wave to Tamara and Professor Harris walks in. He tells us to partner up with someone from the opposite house to duel for today. He said he needs to evaluate on what level each student is in duelling before making any lesson plan for the year. Good. I can show him who's the boss out of the two of us. We're up first.I walk up to him and we bow like Professor Harris instructs us. We take 2 steps back and turn around. We raise our wands into the starting position.

"3..2..1..GO!"

I make the first move.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Protego!_"

"_Impedimenta!_"

"_Stupefy_."

Both of us was throwing spells at each other one after the other. It kinda went crazy.

Spells flew across the room, hitting something. When I took a glance everyone was under their desks, taking cover but taking interest in the duel. Helda was busily trying to film the duel while trying to avoid getting hurt. Thank Merlin, I studied the Charms textbook last night... I decided to try the disarming spell again while he looked distracted.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

His wand flies out of his hand and he stands there with his mouth open while his wand flew into my hand. The Slytherins cheered for me. Tamara came up to me as well. I threw his wand back to him. Then turned back to Tamara.

"Congratulations!" she said smiling, "You showed the jerk what you're made of."

"Thanks" I said.

"Got it all on film. We should name it The Dude That Got Pwned" says Helda happily. "I'll work with Natalie and edit it a bit. We can post it on WizTube." I laughed at the idea.

"We've got to show this to Jennifer and Natalie" says Tamara.

Then Keith came up to me and patted me on the back. He grinned. "Great job, showing that guy. Knew you could do it." He says. I blushed. I tried to be cool about it...but I failed. I stuttered out, "T-thanks, Keith." I mentally facepalm myself. Oh Merlin, can't I take one little compliment from him and NOT act like a blushing, stuttering idiot!

Then I heard someone behind me. I turned around to see Lewis. He was on the ground just sitting there. I raised my eyebrow. I walked towards him. I crouched down, "You feeling okay," I asked him, feeling concerned. He looked up and stared at me angrily. He scoffed. "Why would I? I got beaten by some low-life like you," he answered. I looked at him feeling scandalized.

"I was trying to be nice and you just start yelling at me?"

His friends pull him up and in all the chaos class is already over. He leaves but not without sending me a glare that said "I'll get you next time".

_**Natalie's POV**_

I wonder how the duel went between Michelle and Lewis went. For today's schedule I was with the Hufflepuff's all morning. It's lunchtime so Jennifer and I walk down to the Great Hall. On the way I see Michelle, Tamara and Helda. They tell Jennifer and I to get some food so we can eat outside and watch Helda's "Masterpiece". I go to my table and grab some food. I meet them outside.

"The battle was EPIC!" says Helda. "Could you take your laptop out? I want to watch this full screen."

I take it out of my bag. It has a undetectable extension charm so I could fit a lot in there. You cannot believe the things I have in there. I plugged in my iPod and put it in. I opened the file and the video popped out. All of us was gathered around the screen. Michelle was looking smug. The video began as they bowed to each other and took 2 steps back and turned around. Their wands raised in the air and the professor indicates them to start. A series of spells are shot at each other. In the end, Michelle gaining her victory.

"I don't think I can ever get tired of that." Helda says with a smile on her face. I laughed, I agree too. His face when he gotten beaten...it's funny.

"I heard he's trying out for Gryffindor beater." Tamara piped in. Oh, this is would be interesting. But kind of worrisome at the same time...I mean what if they hurt each other really badly during a Quidditch game if they both made it to beater? I don't wanna see Michelle in the infirmary and as much as I hate to admit it, that guy too.

"If you both make it, please try not to murder each other." Tamara asked both jokingly and serious.

"Won't want him to end up like Collin." Jennifer says, concern still in her voice from the little stunt she caused. "Who knows, I will try...but I have a feeling he would start it first though," Michelle said casually.

"Are you trying out Helda?" I ask.

"Nah, Quidditch is not really my thing, I'll go and cheer you on though." Helda replied with a smile.

"Great, we'll see you there" Jennifer says, returning a smile.

_**Tamara's POV**_

After countless days of practicing for Quidditch tryouts, it was finally the day. I enter the courtyard with Michelle, Natalie and Jennifer. Keith approaches us. So we left Michelle to talk with Keith. After we left, he immediately put his arm around her shoulder. He whispered something in her ear and she started laughing happily. As I look around, I see Melanie, Michelle's sister giving her the death glare. Her eyes were flaming with jealousy. Which looked weird because they are identical. Milly was looking back and forth between her two sisters. She looked completely confused.

"Tan, Keith. Your turn." said the Slytherin captain.

Michelle wishes him good luck then Keith goes up, taking a broom and tells the captain what position he is trying out for. He is trying for the Slytherin Seeker.

"You have five minutes to find the snitch." the captain said.

He zoomed forward. He goes up high, scanning the field. He spots the snitch in the middle of the field, so he dives down and quickly captures the snitch.

Throughout the whole time, Michelle was cheering for Keith among the crowd of fangirls. Oh gosh... After, he gets dismissed. He returns the broom and walks towards Michelle.

"You did a good job out there!" She smiled giving him a big grin and embraced him with a warm hug, lasting for a bit longer then necessary.

"What are they doing?" Natalie said. I shrugged.

The Gryffindor captain calls me up to the field. I grabbed a broom and stand in position. Time to show them who the new Seeker is.

After the tryouts, we all meet up. Jennifer tried out for Hufflepuff Chaser, Natalie for Ravenclaw Chaser and Michelle for Slytherin Beater. Lewis' tryout was pretty good. I would be surprised if he didn't get the position for Beater. A guy from Ravenclaw with black hair and green eyes walked towards us with a friendly smile.

"Hey Natalie! Who's your friends?" He said.

"Oh Hey, Umm this is Michelle, Tamara and Jennifer. This is my cousin, Joey Lu."

"Hi." We all said. I remember he tried out for Ravenclaw Keeper. He was pretty good.

"Hey. What's up," he said with a friendly smile. I smiled back in return.

"Good, you did a good job on being Keeper by the way." I say.

He grinned and says, "Thanks, you did great too."

Then Michelle's sisters come. One of them stomping while the other was quietly following the other. One of them grabbed Michelle by the arm and dragged her away while the one who was following said sorry for interrupting and walks away. All of us blinked in confusion. In the distance we could see Michelle and one of her sisters yelling at each other.

Then we hear the announcer, "Two days from now, there will be a list posted up on the school bulletin board. For those, who doesn't make it, repeat, for those who doesn't make it, thank you for trying out for the teams. To those who do make it, the first practice time and date will be posted on the board along with the team list. Thank you." The P.A system was turned off.

Michelle walks back towards us. "What was that about?" Jennifer asked, questioning. Michelle sighed angrily. "Just my sister being all annoying and melodramatic," Michelle replied. Well she looks mad, best to steer clear off the topic.

Two days later, the results were posted. I scan the list, I got Gryffindor Seeker, Lewis Beater. Natalie got Ravenclaw Chaser and Joey got Keeper. Michelle got Slytherin Beater and Keith seeker. Jennifer got Hufflepuff Chaser. Collin (the guy Jennifer blew up) also made the team, earning himself position as another Hufflepuff Chaser.

My friends faces immediately brighten up when they read the results. Michelle's quickly fades when Lewis comes over. Oh gosh, this can't be good.

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." He said, with his little posse close behind him. Keith who was also there, seeing if he made it, stepped in. "You're the guy who insulted my house and friend yesterday. What's your problem, huh?" He asked. Michelle grabbed his arm. She said, "Keith, it's no big problem. I can handle it. You saw me during DADA a few weeks ago. I even beat you during a couple of drills too."

"Hey, I was going easy on you those times. I let you win." Keith says, clearly denying it. Lewis has an amused expression on his face. Michelle rolls her eyes, "Yeah right. I remember how you looked when you lost those times. Tamara was there to see it," says Michelle. I laugh a little, remembering the memory of when he lost to her...it was priceless.

"Done yapping like a married couple?" Lewis says. Michelle turned red and stuttered out, "W-WHAT! WHAT THE MERLIN'S BEARD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! He and I are not a c-couple!"

Lewis raises an eyebrow, "Looks like that to me." He was looking quite happy that he made Michelle freak out that much.

"Does that matter to you? Why do you care if she is my girlfriend?" Keith asked, raising an eyebrow back. Michelle choked and slapped him on the arm.

"Keith, if you wanna survive for your first Quidditch practice, then shut your mouth! You're not helping here!" Michelle yelled.

"Well, at least I'm trying!" He says yelling back. Lewis must be having the time of his life now. Alright, time for me to stop it before it goes out of hand like yesterday...*shivers* Michelle was scary yesterday. "Calm down, you two. We already caused enough trouble. Lewis lay off of them. You're also making trouble" I said.

"The only one causing trouble are those couple of Slytherins." Lewis mutters angrily. Glaring at Michelle and Keith. "...Repeat what you just said, you git." Michelle said darkly. Oh snap. I looked at Jennifer and Natalie. We were frantically signalling each other. Someone needs to calm her down. Keith isn't helping. Then a guy in Gryffindor robes with dark glasses interrupted us. I recognized him from tryouts. He's the new Keeper. His name is Brian.

"What's going on, man?" asks Brian. Lewis greeted him and said, "Oh nothing, Brian. Just telling these Slytherins to stop acting like a couple. As if they're capable of something like love." There was silence but a thick tension until Keith says, "Hey! We're right here you know!" Brian raises his eyebrows questioning.

"So what?" Lewis mutters.

"We also have feelings too."

"Psst, yeah right."

"You know, for a Gryffindor, you're awfully being mean. Aren't Gryffindors usually the ones who save the day or the good guys?" Keith gritted out. "Oh, you're saying that because you got a taste of your own medicine." Brian laughed out. Lewis and his friends high-fived him. "Last time I checked, you guys are ones who started the fight." Michelle said. All of us agreed.

"Sigh* And I thought you were nice..."Natalie quietly said. Michelle, Jennifer and I blinked in surprise. She met him before? "You met that guy before, Natalie?" asked Jennifer. "Oh yeah, I did. We met personally at the library. We talked a bit. I guess..." Natalie stutters out.

The guys continue to argue. Man, how long is this going to last? Then Michelle took out her wand. She raised it and waved it.

"_Aguamenti!_"

The water spouted out of her wand, splashing on Lewis. Keith burst out laughing. But stopped after it soaked him too. Not only those two, but Lewis's friends and Brian. Everyone who stopped and watched the fights, laughed at them. Then Michelle stopped the charm and turned to us.

"RUN!" Then she ran, dragging Jennifer, Natalie and me along with her. I heard shouts for us to stop. Most of them came from Lewis. We stopped running when we reached one of the hang out areas. We were panting, getting our breathes back.

"Okay...what...was that?" I asked, still catching my breath. Michelle thought for a bit and answered, "They needed cooling down. So I gave it to them." All of us laughed for a bit.

"Uh oh, look" I say. Natalie, Jennifer and Michelle look to the direction of my gaze. There stood Professor McGonagall. Arms crossed. Looking right at us.

_**Tamara's POV**_

Well...looks like we're gonna get detention. Michelle was looking at the ground, holding her wand in her hands. She was fidgeting with it. Professor McGonagall looks disappointed.

"Care to explain to me, what happened, ?" she asked sternly. I bit my lip. Michelle flinched. "Uhhh..." Lewis interrupted by stomping towards us, still soaking wet. "She doused us with that charm because we told her the truth." "Nuh-uh. It was because you guys were annoying me.

"Enough," Professor McGonagall said in a stern voice,"I warned you, so detention for both of you"

"But~" Lewis started, but Professor McGonagall shushed him with a wave of her hand. Michelle sighed. "Just to let you know, you will lose points from both of your houses. 40 points each. You are to meet Caretaker Baker at the main entrance of the school. Understood?" Both Lewis and Michelle nodded their heads.

"Good." That's all she said before she left.

"At this rate, Hufflepuff will win the house cup..." Natalie says

"That actually might not be such a bad thing...ow!" Jennifer exclaimed as Natalie nudged her side. Lewis and Michelle glare at each other. I swear, you can see the hatred burn in their eyes.

"Touch me tonight and you will regret it, Zhou." Michelle growled. Lewis rolled his eyes.

"As if I wanna get my hands dirty from the likes of you," he retorted. Jennifer walked towards, looking angry. I quickly reached my hands out to pull Jennifer back. I told her to calm down. We don't need another person to be in detention with them.

"Let's leave. We need to finish our homework." Natalie said. Michelle nodded and walked away with Natalie. But not before glaring at Lewis with hatred. Jennifer and I followed them. After a while, we arrived at the library. We began doing our homework.

"That jerk. Can't he get the fact that not all Slytherins are like that? Not just him, but his friends!" Michelle said furiously. Sigh* we should really calm her down...so I asked Natalie for her iPod. After I got her iPod, I opened a certain video file. I showed Michelle.

"HAHAHAHA! HIS FACE! It was priceless!," she laughed out loud. Then the school librarian shushed her. She continued laughing but is more quiet. I closed the video and continued doing homework. I really hope the both of them survive detention...judging from earlier, it's gonna turn ugly the moment they say a word to each other. After hours of hearing complaints (courtesy of Michelle), doing homework, and hanging out, it's almost time for supper. We packed up our stuff and headed to our own dorms to drop off our stuff.

We meet each other again at the entrance of the Great Hall. All three of us wished Michelle good luck with detention.

_**Michelle's POV**_

I wait at the main entrance to the school for Mr. Baker. He's late. Lewis isn't there either. Did I get the time wrong? I looked at the tower clock. Man it's cold... I spot Lewis walking up to the main entrance. I stay where I am, silent. He does the same. Man this is awkward.

When Mr. Baker finally came, late as ever. He tells us to follow him into the Forbidden Forest. Mr. Baker is about 5'8 and is around his late 30s, I think. I don't know him all that well, but maybe today would change that.

"So what did you kids get up to, huh?" Mr. Baker asked us, trying to make conversation I'm guessing. Neither one of us answers. Mr. Baker doesn't try to start anything else. We walk deeper into the forest. While ducking under a large dead tree trunk, Lewis "accidentally" trips me. That jerk! I kick him as hard as I can on his back, him landing in a face plant on the moist ground of the Forbidden Forest. Lewis gets up with his hands wrapped in tight fists. He wings his hand, I dodge, instead hitting a dead tree.

"Owww!" Lewis yells in pain, flailing his hand. I laugh. Serves him right for trying to punch me. "Chang, you are so~" He gets cut off by a rattle of leaves. We both turn in the direction of the sound. The sun has gone down and it was almost completely dark. I pull out my wand and lit it up. There was nothing there. Completely ignoring Lewis's death glare at me, I turn to follow Mr. Baker. Only, He wasn't there.

"Are you happy now, Zhou? Now we're lost! All thanks to your funny little stunt. I warned you not to touch me!" I yell angrily at him.

"Are you insane? _Why_, in the world would I ever touch you! You're downright disgusting." He shot back. That's it, he was lucky the last time. This time there's no one to stop me. I push him, making him stumble. He reaches for a branch of a nearby bush, instead accidentally grabbing my arm. Towing me down a hill with him. We roll down, collecting mud and leaves on our robes along the way. He gets up first, rubbing a hand along his arm. I get up and look for my wand. He was sitting on it.

"Stand up. My wand is under your butt." I demanded. He looked down.

"What if I don't wanna?"

"You will get a mouthful of bark. Pretty sure you wouldn't want that," I replied. I crouched down and got a long tree branch. He snickered but got up anyway, lighting up his own wand. I pick up my own, examining it for defects. Luckily, that jerk wasn't heavy enough to break it. Otherwise I would see myself going on trial for Azkaban.

"_Lumos_" I say, my wand lighting up. I scan my surroundings, only trees and bushes, the typical. Now to find the way out, alive. I begin walking the direction we fell, slowly climbing the hill. Lewis follows me.

"Why are you following me? Leave me alone. You caused enough trouble." I say at him ever so angrily.

"Since you got us in this situation, you're getting us out, Slytherin." He shoots back, clearly pissed off.

"I got us in this situation? You're the one who tried to freaking trip me!" I exclaim, still climbing the hill.

"Like I said, as much as I would like to, I didn't trip you. It's not worth my time." He says with the same pissed-off voice.

"Psst, yeah right." I mutter under my breath. We get to the top, I look around, trying to remember which way we were coming from. I go left. Lewis following me. Uhhhh.

We walk in silence, neither of us wanting to talk to each other, which is completely fine by me. We reach an open area, trees circling it. I don't remember coming here. I look around. When I suddenly hear the rustle of leaves again.

"Would you stop that? Stop trying to scare me, it's not working!" I say annoyed.

"It wasn't me, genius." Lewis says sarcastically.

"If it wasn't you then~" I start to say, stopping when a huge shadow hovers over mine and Lewis's. I turn. There stood a HUGE Acromantula. Self-consciously I go behind Lewis, hiding behind him.

He raises his eyebrow,"Wow, you're such a baby." He insults, bitterly. "I hate spiders! Let alone one as big as this one!" I hiss back. Then we heard it growl. I gulped...

"Hmmm...maybe it likes eating scared little girls..." Lewis says, more to himself then to me. I narrow my eyes at him. "Well, if you're so 'big and brave', you get rid of it! You're a Gryffindor after all, time to show that courage!" I urged, pushing him a little bit forward.

"Quit pushing! It senses movement...I think...and stop being such a wimp!" Lewis whisper-shouted at me. It growled. I grab Lewis's shoulders, gripping them tightly.

"Ow!" He let go, you're making the creature growl even more. Dang, this thing isn't going anywhere anytime soon, we'll be dead within seconds. Lewis slowly lowers his body down, bringing me along with him. He picks up a decent sized branch from a dead tree and hurls it to the right. The creature follows the sound of the branch dropping. Lewis runs the other way, me following him. I trip, dropping my wand, pain shot in my knee. The sound catches the creature's attention. Coming closer to me. I get up as quickly as I can and run, my robe stopping me on my tracks. My robe is stuck on a dead log. As much as I hate doing this, I have no choice.

"Zhou! Help!" I scream, terror in my voice. He stopped running and turns back, much to my surprise. The spider is getting closer...Lewis lifts his fist (that punched the tree) and broke the part of the log holding onto me, I pick up my wand and run. Him following, so is the spider. A long leg wraps around Lewis, talk about nasty. I was tempted to just run, but I didn't.

Ok, what's a good spell that would make the thing go away... uhhh...come on...you read the textbook from Charms. Should I try to blind it...sigh* better than nothing.

"_Lumos solem!_" I pointed my wand at the spider. It screeched in pain and let go of Lewis. I ran to him and grabbed his arm. We ran for our lives. Finally, we lost it. We slow down to a stop. Trying to catch my breath, I look over at Lewis, he looks worse then normal. I notice his hand that he used to free me is full of blisters and there's a large cut on his arm from when I pushed him down the hill. I feel guilty. I gripped my school robes, ripping a piece of it, off. It was already ripped from the log anyway.

I grabbed his arm gently. He better not get any ideas that I have feelings for him. I wrap his arm around it. He looks at me questioningly.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, confused. "You don't get anything out of this."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I told you. I'm not that kind of person. Sorry, I don't know any healing spells yet. I should really look some up." I said, while still wrapping his arm up.

He nods," How's the knee?" he asks, surprising me again. I looked down at my leg. Since I'm wearing a skirt, (the school forces the girls to, unfortunately.), I scrapped my knee because of the lack of protection. There was a big scrape on my knee." Ha, you should have saved your robes for yourself." He jokes as he looks at the scrape.

"Nah, it's not as serious as yours." I brushed it off. After I finished, I looked around to see where we are. Only trees and bushes surrounded us. We begin walking, when we hear the cry of .

"There you are, kids! I was worried sick!" He said as he walked over. He looks at us and confirms we need a little appointment at the infirmary. After finally leaving the forest, Lewis speaks up, just loud enough for just me to hear.

"Oh, what happened back there, don't think I changed my opinion on Slytherins." He says, not meeting my eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him. Again with the grudge against Slytherin!

I ask, "What's your problem with us anyway? What have I done to you?"

"None of your business, Chang." he answered rudely. I scowled at him. Jerk.

After getting patched up in the infirmary, Jennifer storms in, Tamara and Natalie close behind.

"What did that jerk do to you?" She demands. I blinked at them in surprise. Isn't it curfew yet?

"We need to tell Professor Dumbledore and get him expelled!" Jennifer says.

"Whoa, Jennifer calm down." I took a glance at Lewis who was staring at us. I looked back at her. "I tripped. Nothing big." Jennifer looked at me suspiciously. She saw Lewis was staring at us. Jennifer glared at him.

"What did you do to her? I don't believe that you had nothing to do with this." she asked.

Lewis narrows his eyes at her, "I didn't do anything. She told you. She tripped. In fact, I got more injuries than her, so shut your yap before you point your finger at me" Lewis says angrily, leaving the infirmary. I sighed.

Tamara looks at my knee," Are you okay?" she asks.

"What happened to your robes?" Natalie asks.

I fill them in on everything, even the part where Lewis saved me. They were shocked.

"He saved you?"

"Is that even possible?"

"I'm not all that surprised, he does have some good in him. Before he knew I hung out with you, he was actually pretty nice." Tamara says.

"And after all that, he still holds a grudge against Slytherins? Oh wow." Jennifer says, kinda pissed off.

Then Madame Pomfrey walks in. "What are you doing here? It's past curfew. Get out. Your disturbing the other patients."

"Sorry, Madame Pomfrey. We'll go now. Let's go Michelle."

I lean on Natalie and Jennifer and we leave to our dorms.

* * *

><p>Well thats the end of this chappie! :D<p>

Hope you guys enjoyed it!

Please comment and subscribe!

Cya guys later!

~michi-pandax3, AquamarineCloverx3, SweetCupcakex3, angel-knightx3


	4. Quidditch, Pink Cupcakes, and Warnings

_****_Hey guys! We were so happy when we finally got our first review! :') Thanks for being our first reviewer, **lovewar66**! We really appreciate it! This chappie dedicated to you!

Now please enjoy this chappie!

Warning! OCs

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER. IT BELONGS TO AUTHOR J.K ROWLING. WE DO NOT ALSO OWN FUR ELISE, IT BELONGS TO LUDWIG VAN BEETHOVEN (HIS FAMILY...SINCE HE'S DEAD...) AND DO NOT OWN RIVER FLOWS IN YOU. IT BELONGS TO YIRUMA. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natalie's POV<strong>_

A few days has passed since the detention incident. Lewis and we still fight each other (mostly Michelle and Jennifer). Neither Lewis or Michelle talk about what happened in the Forbidden Forest anymore. If anybody asks if they actually saved each other like the rumors (have no idea how it spread. I think it's the patients who were there that night and eavesdropped on us, while Michelle was explaining everything), they would flat out deny it. No doubt about it.

Right now, I could see Keith still bothering Michelle about it. It always ended up, her storming away and him begging for forgiveness or Michelle would completely change the subject and he wouldn't notice until she walks away. It's pretty entertaining to watch.

I do wonder what happened to Lewis to dislike Slytherin that much sometimes. I look at a clock. It's almost time for first period. I quickly try to finish my breakfast. I finished just as the bell rings.

I head to charms and greet Professor Flitwick. I take my seat next to Tamara and smile at her.

"Today, you will practice charms on with a partner," Professor Flitwick says when everyone takes their seat. "though we had an accident before, let's hope it won't happen again. Say the charm correctly and in a clear voice or it will backfire. I will be assigning your partners."

The class moans at his last comment. He goes through a list and begins assigning the pairs.

"Natalie Xiang and Brian Lee", Professor Flitwick announced. Brian Lee...where have I heard that name before...ohh. Brian walks up to me with a smile. I recognize him from the library and the little scene that happened when the list was posted for Quidditch.

"Hey partner." He says with a smile. I smile back in return, not saying anything. I glance around the room, I notice Tamara is paired up with Joey, they were talking like they have known each other forever. I envy them, why was I paired up with Brian? I would have at first been fine with it, but after the little scene with Michelle and Lewis...

The little accident Professor Flitwick told us about was with Jennifer and Collin. I just hope Brian knows what he's doing. I don't want to end up under a pile of books as much as I like reading.

"Now, the charm you will learn today is _aguamenti_, a water charm. Things will get a bit wet in here so just to warn you. Make sure you say it clearly and flick your wand." The Professor instructed.

We line up to face our partners. Joey and Tamara next to us. "Now the partner on my left will try the charm first." Brian smiles, seemingly happy that he gets to soak me first. Oh gosh. "Ready...set..." Brian raises his wand, a smile on his face. If he does anything other then get me wet then..."GO!"

"_Aguamenti!_"

I closed my eyes and covered my face as I felt water on me. Well...now I know how the guys felt when Michelle soaked them. It is not fun. At all. Well unless you like being in the water. But I'm not that kind of person.

I open my eyes to see Brian laughing. Dang, he seemed to have enjoyed soaking me. Next to me, Joey is soaking wet as well. Unlike me, he's laughing.

Professor Flitwick said now it's the next persons turn to try the charm. I go in position, finally.

"Ready...set..." I raise my wand," Go!"

"_Aguamenti!_" water shoots out from the tip of my wand, splashing onto Brian. He closed his eyes like I did when I got wet.

"Nice one." He says, after getting soaked. Shaking his head like a wet dog.

When class gets dismissed, I gather my stuff and leave with Tamara.

"Hey, wait up!" someone calls from behind us. We both turn to see Brian coming over. "Mind if I borrow Natalie for a bit?" he asks Tamara. She nods," See you at lunch." she says leaving us alone. Oh god, what does he want?

"So what's up...?" I say and begin to walk, Brian follows by beside me.

"Look, did I do something wrong?" He says immediately jumping into it.

"What do you mean?" I ask, not getting what he means.

"You were kinda acting weird back there.." He says, looking at me for a response.

"I don't get what you mean, hey, look. I have Quidditch practice, so I'll see you around." I say and scurry to the courtyard.

Today we are having a practice game with Hufflepuff. I dress in my new Quidditch uniform. I grab a broom and head out to the field.

_**Tamara's POV**_

I take a seat in the crowd with Michelle. The captains shake hands, everyone takes their position.

The balls are thrown into the air and the game starts.

For the most part the Quidditch game was pretty, what you would call "average". Nothing extreme happened. Except for maybe the one part were Zoey, the Ravenclaw seeker almost got hold of the snitch. Other then that, nothing.

The score was tied. Jennifer is riding her broom at top speed towards the Ravenclaw goal posts, where, their Keeper, Joey is. She throws the Quaffle as hard as she can muster, hoping it will score their team the point. Instead, the quaffle hits Joey square in the chest. Joey tumbles off his broom. He reaches his hands out in front to soften his landing. Failing, landing on the ground clutching his wrist in pain. The whistle sounds.

The other Ravenclaw team members fly down to see how Joey is. Jennifer and Natalie among them. Turns out nothing is broken, however his wrist is sprained. Joey is taken to sit on the bench and Jennifer is disqualified.

"Since a member of each team is unable to participate, a random draw for a substitution from the remaining two teams will go in hand." The announcer said through the mic. Two spot lights flash through the crowd, skimming for each replacement choice. A light stills on me for a second, then slowly shifting next to me. Where Michelle sat.

The second skims the opposite end of the field, landing on Lewis.

"Oh snap..." Michelle mutters as she gets up and enters the field. Grabbing a broom along the way, with Lewis right beside her. Michelle is replacing Joey as Keeper and Lewis is replacing Jennifer as Chaser. Man, this is gonna get ugly.q

Jennifer takes the seat next to me that Michelle was originally sitting on. She suddenly takes out 4 banners. I read that they say,"Go Natalie!", "Go Michelle!", "Damn Lewis!" and "I'm Sorry!" I knit my brows together confused as ever.

I point to the banners," Where did you get those?" I ask.

"I stole them." Jennifer answers casually. I widen my eyes.

"You stole them? No offense, but what kind of Hufflepuff are you?" I ask shocked.

"I'm joking." She says with a little laugh. I turn my attention back to the game. The Ravenclaws have the Quaffle. They score and the Quaffle goes to the Hufflepuffs. Lewis has the Quaffle and goes up to the goalpost preparing to shoot. They look like their shouting at each other for a while. Then Michelle must have said something that made him really angry and he threw the Quaffle hard and fast at Michelle that she didn't have time to dodge. She falls to the ground landing on her back. On the way down, she bumped her head on the goal posts. Ouch. That's going to leave a mark and a big headache. Another whistle blows and they declare the game a tie as they probably think there's been enough injuries for today. Jennifer and I go down to see Michelle. Madam Pomfrey arrived on our way down and they took her to the hospital wing. We were also told to go visit later so Jennifer, Natalie and I went to eat dinner. We would visit her later along with Joey.

I was talking to Natalie about the game when suddenly Jennifer shows up, holding a vanilla cupcake in her hand. We look at her in a why-do-you-have-that face.

"Hey, can you give this to Joey?" She says, holding out the cupcake to us. Natalie takes it from her, "Uh, why?" She said just as confused as I am.

"I feel bad for what happened during Quidditch, look can you just give it to him. Please?" Jennifer says impatiently. Natalie and I nod. She thanks us and goes off.

Natalie looks at the cupcake in her hands with a big smile on her face. I look at her. "What are you thinking..." I ask. Only to be answered with a wave of her wand. The cupcake turned pink, with red heart sprinkles. I raise my eyebrows. Natalie smiles." Let's go give it to Joey", she says, and we head to the infirmary.

When we enter the infirmary, we see Joey sitting on a bed, adjusting his wrist brace. We head over to him.

"Hey," I say, "How's the wrist?"

He smiles," Oh it's fine, nothing to worry about." He looks over at Natalie, his gaze lowered to her hand with the pink cupcake. He knits his brows together confused. I don't blame him, I would have been too.

"Here," Natalie says, giving him the cupcake ," It's from Jennifer." Joey takes it with his good hand and continues looking at it confused.

"Uhh..." He starts. I can tell Natalie is having a hard time not laughing."Is she trying to tell me something...?" He continues, eyeing his cousin.

Just then, Michelle walks in with a ice pack on her head. Ouch. I head over to her. I ask if she was okay.

Michelle nods," Yeah I'm fine. But Lewis won't be when I'm done with him." She says with a smirk on her face. Yup, she's fine alright. Michelle shifts her gaze at Joey and Natalie. Having the same confused look on her face. "Why does he..." She drifts off as Jennifer enters the infirmary. Giving Michelle a smile, she heads over to Joey and Natalie.

"Hey, did you get the..." Her sentence drifting off as she eyes the cupcake in Joey's hand.

"Yeah, I did." Joey answers, giving a laugh. "May I ask why it's pink?" Jennifer looks at Natalie, who gave a sudden interest in her shoes.

"Yeah, Natalie, why is it pink?" Jennifer says, looking at her. Urging her to answer. But nothing came out. I explain to Michelle what happened and it made her laugh. Just then, the doors to the infirmary flung open, a worried Keith storms in. Oh gosh. I make my way back to Joey, Natalie and Jennifer.

"Natalie, what did you do?" Jennifer demands. Natalie just stood there fidgeting with her wand. Joey then gets up and pins her to the ground, even with a sprained wrist. Ohhhkaayyy. Gonna leave them to it...

"Man, why is it so hot in here..." Michelle says, fanning herself. I look at her," You have a bag of ice." pointing it out.

"I'll help." Keith says, drawing out his wand. Oh no. What's he gonna do...

"_Aguamenti!_" He commands, water shooting out of the tip of his wand. Pouring it on Michelle. I widen my eyes. Michelle is trying to shield herself with her arms, failing. Water soaking her through.

The doors open again (really?). Madame Pomfrey walks in with Lewis behind her. Her eyes widen at the sight. She turns to Keith.

"Young man, what do you think you're~" She starts, her sentence muffled as Keith turns to face her, soaking her as well. Lewis, at the sight of Michelle wet, lets out a laugh. Oh gosh.

"Keith, stop~" Michelle starts, eventually stopped when Keith turns back to face her. Soaking her all over again. Finally I came to my senses and draw out my own wand.

"_Expelliarmus!"_" I say, catching his wand in my hand. Stopping the water flow. Michelle has gone red in the face. Oh man, this is not gonna be good. She draws out her own wand, furiously. Oh no.

"Michelle, don't~" I say, getting cut off.

"_Aquafenti!_" She says, anger clearly in her voice, pointing it at Keith, the spell is released from her wand. However, not hitting Keith. Instead Lewis. Who was stupidly in the way. He stumbles as the charm hits him.

"Watch out for the water!" I say, noticing the wet tiles from the scene that Keith caused. Lewis slips on the spot, landing right on top of Keith. Soaking him, if possible, more.

"I warned you." I said when the doors open again. Typical.

Brian walks in and sees Natalie pinned to the floor. He tilts his head.

"Um...Am I disturbing something?"

"No it's just that their in this serious relationship. It's been for a long time." says Jennifer.

Joey stops pinning Natalie and gets up. Natalie gets up as well. In unison they say.

"WHATTTTTT!" Then they both walk up to Jennifer giving her death glares and pinning her to the wall.

Professor Dumbledore walks in. This is just getting better and better... s

He looks around the room, seeing the chaos. The chaos is still happening. His eye twitched and then he yelled, "QUIET!" Then the room went silent. Everybody stopped what they were doing. Professor Dumbledore looked at every one of us, then stopped at me.

"All of you come to my office. NOW." the professor said sternly.

All of us bowed our heads and followed him out. We walked out of the infirmary and as we walked by, students who were outside and in the hallways were looking at us and whispering. I silently groaned. What did I do to deserve this!

_**Jennifer's POV**_

We all walked to Professor Dumbledore's office dripping as we walk with Mr. Baker mumbling behind us as he mops up behind us as we walk. He get's a couple of chairs and tells us to sit down.

"What you all did today was very silly and immature. " say Professor Dumbledore. "Your lucky I'm going to let you off with a warning. You better not do that again or the consequences will be severe."

"Of course, Professor. Sorry." says Natalie.

Everyone else mumbles sorry as well and we all leave.

"This is all your fault, Slytherin" says Lewis, staring angrily at me.

"How is it my fault, you bloody git?" Michelle replies angrily.

"Of course it is! You shot aquafenti at me! That's not even a real spell!"

"Yes it is! Jennifer just created it!" Michelle yells back

"Ahem...not a part of this..." I said quietly.

"Well your part of the my cousin-pinning-me-to-the-floor-and-you-saying-we're-in-a-relationship-thing!" Natalie hisses.

"How would you like if I said you and Michael were in a RELATIONSHIP!"

Ewww...that's just disgusting. At least Joey and Natalie aren't the kind of cousins that yell and scream at each other whenever they see them.

"...Well you messed up the cupcakes and turned them pink with heart sprinkles!"

"It was a joke..."

"Well I was joking too!"

"Well mine is more serious!"

"Mine is too!"

"Well i'm not talking to you!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

We both walk off in opposite directions. Who cares if I don't talk to her. It doesn't matter. As I storm off to my dorm room.

When I get there Bianca asks.

"Why are you soaking wet?"

"Don't want to talk about it..."

I change my clothes and climb into bed. How could pink cupcakes start all this?

_**Michelle's POV**_

It's a Saturday today so we usually all go to the library to do homework. We meet each other but Natalie and Jennifer sit on opposite sides of the table giving each other death glares. Tamara and I are in the middle which is starting to feel awkward as they keep glaring.

"So what are we starting with" I say, trying to sound cheerful.

"I'm already done" says Natalie

"That was quick."

"Oh I finished it all just yesterday."

"Yesterday? But when would he have the time to do that?"

"Oh I did it after we got back"

She must have done it all overnight.

"Then you can help us."

"Well let's start with Potions. We need to read Pg. 245-250 and figure out how to make a shrinking potion."

We start doing it while Natalie just sits there.

"How do you do this?" asks Jennifer as she points to the book.

"Why don't you ask Natalie?" says Tamara. "She's done"

"Uh..nevermind then..I've got it."

I notice that she just looks like she's writing down random ingredients and instructions. Oh no, we don't want another Collin incident. Soon after I figure it out I give Jennifer the answers. I'd prefer the shrinking potion not to explode on everyone. We really don't want everyone to be as small as mice. ESPECIALLY Professor Snabe. He would give Jennifer detention without a second thought.

It's time for dinner and we all walk down to the Great Hall. We separate and go to our own tables. When I was just about to eat I see a flash of white light come through the window. It looks like an animal. Wait...is that a Patronus? Oh my Merlin is that a baboon? Is that even possible?

The baboon starts speaking in the voice of a man. He has an Irish accent.

"The time has come for you to help in a quest to find a potion, a elixir to help in the defeat of the enemy that is soon to come. An enemy so dangerous the world may fall, similar to the past. He is a big part of history. He's like a pelican. He's caused deaths, destruction and disasters. If we don't attain this potion the world will be sent into chaos. This is an enemy like and not like before. Be warned."

My eyes widen in surprise as the Patronus disappears. Again with the enemy like and not like before? ….this is even more serious than I thought it was when the Sorting Hat mentioned it...I need to talk to Natalie and the others about this. But first Tamara and I need to have Natalie and Jennifer make up. Everyone in the room is whispering. Professor Dumbledore gets up and tells everyone to calm down.

After dinner I get up and find Natalie, Jennifer and Tamara. We meet in the library and do homework as we talk.

"What do you think that was all about?" I asked.

"I don't know."says Tamara.

"Why did it say he's like a pelican? What does that have to do with anything?" says Jennifer.

"Well we could search up the characteristics and information about pelicans." says Natalie.

We take out some books from the library and look up pelicans."This says that Pelican came from a greek word that meant axe." said Tamara.

"Does that mean that the enemy is going to chop us all in half?" says Jennifer.

"They're carnivores..." I say, reading it from a book.

"What does all this have to do with an enemy?" Tamara asks.

"We'll be attacked by a giant flock of evil pelicans that will chop us in half and then eat us?" Jennifer offers. Natalie rolls her eyes obviously still angry at her.

"Well they are carnivores..." I pipe in.

"But it says they eat fish and small sea creatures. Not humans." says Natalie.

"A mutant pelican...?" Jennifer offers again.

"There's no such thing!" says Natalie.

"How do you know!" Jennifer argues back. Tamara and I eye each other nervously.

"There's no part about mutant pelicans in this book!" Natalie shouts.

"How do you know the book isn't wrong?" screams Jennifer.

"Shh...inside voices please." says Madam Pince, the librarian.

They stop yelling but glare at each other.

"Well. Back to the research" I say trying to change the subject. We continue flipping through multiple pages of many books, about pelicans. If someone came and saw, they probably would think we have gone bird crazy.

"This is not going anywhere." I complain.

"Sure isn't." Tamara says, continuing to flip through the pages. A slip of old parchment slips out of one of them. She picks it up and examines it.

"What is it?" Natalie asks, curious.

"It's half of a map, but only half. The other half is missing" Tamara says, showing us the parchment.

"Where's the other half?" I ask, examining the piece of parchment.

"Did a pelican eat the other half? It is in a book about pelicans." Jennifer suggests.

"No, I don't think so. Looking at it, it looks like it was ripped." Tamara says, running her hand along the side.

"Wait, what is the map to?" Natalie asks.

"Don't know. It shows on the other half." Tamara says, looking at it.

"Should we show it to Professor Dumbledore?" I suggest.

"Yeah, we should" says Natalie.

"Let's go then." I say.

We walk to Dumbledore's office and say the password. Don't ask how we know it.

"Butterbeer" I say.

We enter and go up the the staircase. Professor Dumbledore is sitting at his desk writing something.

"Hello. You came to see me?"

"Yes," says Tamara. "We found half a piece of map in a book from the library."

We hand it to him and he examines it carefully.

"Thank you for handing this into me. You are free to go."

"But what is the map for?" asks Jennifer.

"It is none of your concern. The map is useless though without the other half. I have things to do, so I would like for you to leave now." says Professor Dumbledore.

"Okay then" says Natalie.

We all wave goodbye and leave.

"Why wouldn't he tell us what it's for?" says Natalie.

"Maybe it has something to do with the Patronus. A map to the elixir." says Tamara.

"It could be." I say.

"It's getting late. We should go back to our dorms." says Jennifer. We say goodbye to each other and head our separate ways but not without Natalie and Jennifer glaring at each other first. We have really got to get them to make up. We're not going to figure out anything if this keeps happening.

_**Natalie's POV**_

My next class is History Of Magic with Hufflepuff. Which means I'll be with Jennifer. Great...just great. I walk in late and the only seat left is next to Jennifer. Even better. Can this get any worse?

"Everyone is to work in partners on a project to talk about a specific part important to the last wizarding war. I will be choosing partners." says Professor Binns.

I hope I don't get paired with Jennifer.

"Natalie and Jennifer, " Okay I really have to stop jinxing things.

"Everyone can start working now." says Professor Binns.

I start working while Jennifer just sits there. Finally when class is almost over she says "Let's just get this over with."

"I'm already done" I say.

"Good." Jennifer says.

We just sit there for the rest of the class. Professor Binns gets us to go early since we're already done. We get an O. Then class is dismissed and we walk in opposite directions. Behind me I hear "_Petrificus Totalus_" and I fall to the ground rigid as a board. Strange. That sounded like Michelle. I'm blindfolded and released into a room. I notice Jennifer there too. No wonder it sounded like Michelle. Just an attempt from Tamara and Michelle to get Jennifer and I to make up. They forgot to take away my bag so I still had all my things. Hmm..what should I do? I almost had my whole room in there. I should practise piano. My parents wanted me to practise anyway. I took my keyboard out and started playing "_Für Elise by Ludwig van Beethoven_." I finish the entire song. I should learn something new. I took out my song books looking for something to play.

Soon the doors open and Tamara and Michelle walk in. They look at me strangely.

"Where did the piano come from?" asks Michelle.

"Oh I had it in my bag." I say.

"Uhhh...okay then." says Tamara. "Are you guys friends again?"

"No" we say in unison. I glare at her and she glares back.

"I didn't know you played the piano" says Tamara.

"Yeah I do." I say.

"Well you didn't know I could play it either." says Jennifer. She gets up and plays "_River Flows in You_"

"Are you trying to show off?" I hiss at Jennifer. Jennifer gave me a death glare.

"Well you were too. I could only sit there while out of all the things you could've done you played piano!" yells Jennifer.

"I promised my parents I would practise!" I yell.

"And you choose now to practise!" she screams.

"Yeah! You have a problem with that?"

"Yes! Yes I do!"

"ENOUGH!" Tamara and Michelle yelled in unison.

"FINE!" we yell in unison yet again. We glare at each other again.

"Be quiet both of you-" Tamara started, "Or we will see you in the infirmary, handcuffed to the beds." Michelle finished with a glare.

"Whatever..." I say. I glare at Jennifer one more time, pack up my keyboard and leave. As I leave I hear Michelle whisper to Tamara.

"I don't think we made things any better."

"Definitely not." says Tamara.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading this far in the story! Hope you enjoyed it!<p>

Please comment and subscribe!

Cya!

~michi-pandax3, AquamarineCloverx3, SweetCupcakex3, angel-knightx3


	5. Dungeons, Caves, and Tasks

**__**Hey guys! We're so happy to know that someone actually added our story in their favourites. We were so happy :') Thanks so much, **lovewar66**!

Anyways, please enjoy this chapter!

Warnings! OCs

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY OF HARRY POTTER. IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING. WE ONLY WROTE THIS FOR ENTERTAINMENT, NOT MONEY. WE ALSO DO NOT OWN iPODS. THEY BELONG TO APPLE. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Michelle's POV<strong>_

Well, it was clear that our little plan to trap them in a room together didn't work. Clearly, instead of the room filling up with "Sorrys" the room was full of piano tunes and songs. Not that it's not good sounding. It just didn't fit the criteria we were hoping for. As I sit at the Slytherin table with Keith next to me, I couldn't help but notice that he was skimming the Hufflepuff table anxiously.

I look at him confused, "Who are you looking for?"

"Did you notice Jennifer isn't at breakfast?" He says, still scanning the table as if he missed something. Wait, when did he start noticing Jennifer. I couldn't help but feel a spark of jealousy. Regardless, I scan the Hufflepuff table. He's right. She's not there. I look over at Tamara, she seems to have noticed too and is talking to Bianca. I look over at Natalie, she smiles back. Okay, i'm guessing she didn't notice.

I walk to class with Tamara. I decided to bring up the topic that has been bugging me all day.

"Hey, you know where Jennifer is? I saw you talking to Bianca." I say.

She shakes her head," Nope. According to Bianca, Jennifer wasn't there when she woke up. Everything else was there, even her wand." she explains.

She wasn't there when she woke up? Thats weird. Jennifer, according to Bianca, is the type of person who would wake up on her own. As for the wand thing. It doesn't surprise me. She only had it for so long and has been exposed to magic for so long compared to the rest of us. This entire thing is just so bizarre. I try not to think about it. I'm sure she'll be back tomorrow.

The next day, Jennifer is still nowhere to be seen. I'm seriously starting to get worried, and sitting next to Keith on that part doesn't help. I turn to the Ravenclaw table to see if Natalie noticed. Only, she wasn't there. Now she's gone too? What's happening? I have to talk to Tamara about this before she mysteriously disappears too. I get up from the Slytherin table and head over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Keith cries, ignoring him, I head over to Tamara. Many Gryffindors turn their heads and look at me as I approach. Tamara gets up from her seat.

"Natalie isn't here now too." She says, dragging me away from the audience.

"Yeah, Jennifer isn't back either. Have you talked to Bianca?" I ask.

She nods, "Yeah. She stayed up and she didn't come back, and now Natalie is gone too. This is seriously starting to worry me."

"Did Natalie leave behind her wand too?" I ask. If she did too...

"I don't know..." Tamara says, drifting off, "Do you think this has to do with that Patronus that came the day before they went missing?"

I never thought about that. Come to think of it, it does seem odd.

I look at her, "We need to do more research." She nods. I leave the table and head over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey. Have you seen Natalie?" I ask Zoey, Natalie's Ravenclaw friend.

Like I expected, she shakes her head. Turns out she woke up to an empty bed next to her. Natalie's wand also abandoned. I'm started to get scared. I thank Zoey and return to my own table.

After a day full of classes, Tamara and I meet at the Library.

"What exactly do we research? Pelicans again?" She asks questioning.

"Yeah, I guess. There might be something else stuck in that book we found the map in." I reply, skimming the shelf.

Tamara suddenly turns to look at me. "What if their disappearance ties in with the map? It started after the Patronus came and when we found the half of the map.

"Umm, maybe." I say. If it was then what good will that do? We don't have the other half. Besides, Dumbledore has it now. However, it can be a possibility.

"What did the end of the map we had say exactly?" I ask Tamara.

She scrunches her brows together. "I don't think I remember. It must be important though, from the way Dumbledore looked at it." She confirms. I nod. Though the map may have nothing to do with Natalie and Jennifer's disappearance, I'm starting to get more and more curious.

The next day, I wake up in my own bed. Okay, if Tamara is missing, something is definitely going on. Something not normal. I quickly get dressed and head down to the great hall. I scan the Gryffindor table as I take my seat. Here's the thing. Tamara always wakes up early. So if I don't spot her there now, then I won't at all.

I didn't. I'm almost positive that I'm next, and if not...then it's rigged. Tonight, I'm going to bed with my wand in my pocket. Just in case.

I wake up with someone shaking my shoulder. It must be Helda. I groan.

"Uhhh, Helda give me five more minutes..." I drift off, ready to go back to sleep. Strange, the bed feels different...it's not that comfortable. Just...different. Helda continues to shake my shoulder.

"Wake up." It wasn't Helda. It's Tamara's voice. What is she doing in my dorm? Does she want to get killed by all the Slytherins?

I get up opening my eyes. Tamara closely coming into focus.

"What are you...?" I suddenly became aware of my surroundings. I'm not in my dorm anymore. It was a dull place. As if all the happiness has been sucked out by a vacuum cleaner. There was a door with bars and a lock. We're in a dungeon.

I notice harmonica music coming from a corner. I turn to see Jennifer playing a sad song to fill the void. I see Natalie in another corner, listening to her iPod with closed eyes. I turn my attention back to Tamara.

"What happened?" I asked stupidly.

"You know how we've been disappearing? Well, this is where to." She answers. " I woke up and saw you on the ground. According to Jennifer and Natalie~who are still not talking by the way~ it was like that with them too."

I nod, trying to progress all of it. Wait. I quickly reach inside my robe, where I kept my wand. It's wasn't there. Where is it? Is it with the so-very-nice person who "kidnapped" us? I slump at the thought.

"Oh," Tamara says, getting up. "Look what I found in here" Handing me a piece of ripped parchment. It was the map. The half we found in the Library. But why is it here? We gave it to Dumbledore.

"Why is it here? Shouldn't it be with Dumbledore?" I ask her, with harmonica music in the background.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I found it here yesterday. I was hoping you would have some news to return to us. So have any?" She asks hopefully. I think about it for a moment.

"Not really" I reply. Tamara nods, slightly disappointed. I get up from the hard concrete floor, how could I have thought this was my bed? Jennifer continues to play.

"Would you stop that? It's not helping." I say to to her kinda annoyed.

"No!" Natalie cries, we turn to look at her. Expecting to see her lose her paperclip.

"What happened?" Tamara asks.

"The battery ran out..." Natalie says, lifting her dead iPod. Uhhh...okay...Natalie gets up, stuffing her iPod in her pocket.

"So, have any ideas who put us in here?" I ask. They all shrug in response.

"No idea. Whoever it is, they're dead. Sticking me in here for four straight days! I'm starving." Jennifer says, first time talking after her little harmonica solo. Or solos.

"Any idea how to get out?" Tamara asks.

"Nope," Natalie says, "We're all wandless." That's true. With a wand, each of us could have easily gotten out this dungeon.

"Who says you need a wand to break out?" Jennifer pipes in, breaking off my train of thought. I look and see her narrowing her eyes at Natalie. Sigh. Jennifer gets up.

"There's more than one way to open a lock." Jennifer says, staring only at Natalie.

"Well, then why don't you show us? You spent the majority of your time playing with your little harmonica." Natalie says, staring back. Tamara and I glance at each other nervously.

"Okay," Tamara says, trying to break to tension. "Since we're in a situation here can you two at least try to get along?"

They both think about it for a second then quietly murmur 'fine'. Thank goodness.

"Okay, Jennifer, why don't you show us how to get us out of here." Tamara continues.

"I'm going to need a pick." Jennifer says.

"What kind of pick?" I say confused.

"Oh you mean one with a loop on the end?" Tamara says who seems to get what she means. I just stand there confused. A pick? Loop?

Jennifer nods. Natalie reaches in her pocket and pulls out a paperclip. "Would this work?" She asks.

Jennifer takes it and nods. She starts to bend it. She moves toward the lock on the iron gate, treading her arms through two bars. She puts the end of the pick in the keyhole and start jiggling it around. The lock clicks.

I look at her in amazement. "How did you learn how to do that?" I ask, clearly fascinated. I realize my mouth was open the whole time and quickly closed it.

"Long story. I'll explain later." She opens the gate, the hinges squeak. Sound echoing through the empty halls. At least, I hope they are empty.

We walk down the hall and see a partially open door. Jennifer peaks through it.

"There's a safe in here. Do you think we should open it?" she says grinning.

"Probably something important is in there. Maybe my wand too." I say.

We open the door, and go in.

"Do you know how to pick that too?" Tamara asks Jennifer.

"No, but we can use this." she says picking up a large hammer from a toolbox. Probably to fix the broken chair next to it. Jennifer hits the safe multiple times till the door falls off.

"Note to self, do not make Jennifer angry while she has access to a hammer." I say.

Natalie takes out the things in the safe. Inside is an old piece of parchment. That was a waste of time.

"It's the other half of the map!" says Natalie.

"What!" Tamara, Jennifer and I say together.

"Let's put it together." says Tamara.

We put it together but we barely have anytime to study it when there was a sudden knock on the door. We look up to see a man. He smiles at us. The man looks about 40, with a faint grey beard and jet black eyes. He was tall and really skinny which made it look like he hadn't eaten for months.

"Well, girls. It seems that you have 'found' the other half of the map." The voice matched the one of the baboon Patronus.

"You brought us here? Why?" I ask.

"Like I have said before. It is time to find an elixir to help in the defeat of an enemy that is soon to come."

"But why us?" asks Natalie.

"You're the one's who were actually curious enough to go and look up pelicans and I think curiosity will help you get through your quest. We also have one person from each house which could also help."

"So you're saying we have to go and find an elixir to defeat evil, axe-using, mutant, cannibal pelicans?" says Jennifer.

"Something like that." says the old man.

"So i'm right Natalie." says Jennifer.

"He said somewhat." Natalie replies.

"Well atleast i'm partly right." says Jennifer raising her voice a little.

"Well I never said you were all wrong..." answers Natalie looking at the floor.

"You girls need to get going. There's no time to waste. You can talk along the way. Here, take this car."

"You're giving us a car?" I say surprised.

"Yes. You have to get there somehow."

"We're 11! What makes you think 11 year olds know how to drive a car?" says Tamara.

"Uhmm..." I say.

"You know how to drive a car?" says Jennifer.

"Let's just say that if my parents find out, i'm dead. Though i'm not sure if the controls on an flying car are the same as on a regular car."

"Do I even want to ask?" asks Natalie.

"No, not really." I say.

"If you can figure out how to enchant it to fly. Feel free to do so. If the car makes it back here I wouldn't mind having a flying function" says the old man.

"Now I have things to do so you can leave yourselves. Good luck. " says the old man and he leaves.

"So how we going to make this fly?" I ask. Reaching the car. It was a beat up five passenger car. Considering how beat up it is, I'm scared it will just fall apart.

"Well..I read a book about it.." says Natalie.

"Why did you do that?" asks Jennifer.

"I thought it might come in handy." says Natalie.

"Why would you need to do that at Hogwarts?" replies Jennifer.

"I have my reasons." says Natalie.

"Let's just do this." I say. Don't need to give them time to start fighting.

"Well in the book to make it permanent or last for years it would take 100 steps." says Natalie.

"We don't have the time for that!" I say.

"Well there's a temporary one at the back of the book. It lasts for 24 hours." says Natalie.

Jennifer shrugs, "Well better than nothing."

"Well, let's get started then." says Tamara.

She opens up the front.

"_fugere currus, invisibilis, ieiunium, volavit, lapsus, celeri..._"

After a few more spells Natalie says "That should do it. I think."

"You think?" I say.

"Well I didn't memorise the book. I only remember since I read it recently." says Natalie.

"Okay...so where are we going?" I say.

"Let's look at the map." says Tamara, taking it out. She holds it out. We all lean in to look at the map. It was really the first time we got to fully examine the other half of the map. It lead to what looked like an underground cave.

"A underground cave?" I wonder out loud.

"Looks like it." Tamara confirms.

"Okay, we should get going." I hop in the driver seat. It smelled weird. I can't really put my tongue on it. Either way, It smelled worse than the dungeon I can tell you that much.

There were a pair of fuzzy hot pink dice hanging on the rear-view mirror. Maybe it was just me, but I found it a bit odd. Jennifer takes the passenger seat, Natalie and Tamara take the back seats. I turn the key, the engine roars to life.

"So where to?" I ask.

"I'll tell you where to go, just PLEASE drive carefully. You better know what you're doing," Jennifer says nervously. I nodded. The controls look exactly the same, but instead of a wand, there's a key to ignite the engine and the function to have the car automatically fly up. I took a deep breath. Oh my Merlin, I hope nothing bad happens. I have all of our lives in my hands. Gosh, talk about pressure...

I pushed the gear up for it to fly and I stepped on the gas pedal slowly at first. The car started driving forward and as it goes on, it slowly starts to descend into the air. I looked out at the side and rear mirrors to see if there's any Muggles watching and once I saw there weren't any, I put more pressure on the gas pedal to go faster.

"Why do you keep on looking at the side mirrors?" asked Jennifer.

"One, to make sure no Muggles are watching. Two, need to make sure, there's no other flying cars, and if there is, I need to make sure I don't crash into them. I also need to make sure that we're not discovered. We're too underaged to drive a car. I can't afford being caught by anyone. It will ruin my family image." I replied.

"Is your family image that important to you?" Natalie asks. I sighed softly. Well, this is the life of a well-known, rich pure-blood family. I nodded. Silence filled the air.

"You know if you press that blue button over there the car becomes invisible?" says Natalie, breaking the silence.

"You should have said that earlier." I say, hitting the blue button.

"Sorry." she replies.

"It's fine. So where do we go?" I ask. Jennifer looks at the map.

"Well we need to figure out where we are first." says Jennifer.

"I'll drive a bit lower then." I say.

"I've got it. Go south Michelle." says Jennifer.

"Okay." I turn south.

After driving for a bit, I finally see a small bottle-shaped lake. I land carefully beside it and we all get out.

"Um..can we just leave the car here?" says Natalie, looking around.

"Yeah, won't we get a parking ticket?" says Jennifer.

"It should be fine." I say. "If it gets a ticket it's the old guy's fault."

"So the cave should be on the north side of the lake." says Jennifer.

"Let's get walking then." says Tamara.

We walk quietly Jennifer holding up the hammer from earlier as a weapon. Before long we reached the entrance to the cave. It was honestly nothing special looking but it looked like it went down deep. Hopefully nothing else is down there. A hammer is not going to beat a Acromantula. There better not be an Acromantula or that wouldn't be good. The four of us go in and we hit a wall.

"Oww.." says Jennifer. The minute she touches the wall the candles on the wall light up.

"There's a snake symbol on this wall." I say. "If you were more specific it's Salazar Slytherin's sign."

"Maybe a Slytherin can open it." says Natalie.

"Open" I say. The wall doesn't budge. "You guys try."

"Open" says Natalie but the wall still doesn't move. Then Tamara tries.

"Open" Silence. Finally Jennifer tries.

"_Open_" Well I think that's what she was trying to say since instead of English she hissed. On the wall a door appears.

"You can speak Parseltongue?" I say.

"What?" says Jennifer.

"It means you can speak Snake." says Natalie.

"But I was speaking English." says Jennifer.

"Well you weren't." says Tamara.

"But how can you speak a language and not know your speaking it." says Jennifer.

"Well according to Harry Potter that happened to him too." says Natalie.

"Okay, let's figure this out later." I say.

"Let's go." says Tamara.

We walk and as we go the candles light up one by one. All of us looked around. It actually looks pretty cool and interesting but kind of creepy at the same time. The cave was carved in some places to look like some shelter but it looks eerie. It doesn't help when you see skulls, skeletons and a small amount of decomposing...I have a bad feeling about this...Soon, we arrive at another wall. When someone touches it words appear on the wall.

"_I am a creature you would fear to kiss. What am I_?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I say.

"It's a riddle" says Natalie. She notices a quill on the floor and picks it up.

"_A Dementor_"

"_Correct_"

"How did you know that?"

"It's was the Ravenclaw question to get into the common room on the first day." says Natalie

"You have questions instead of passwords?" asks Jennifer.

"Yeah." replies Natalie.

"So if you get it wrong you're locked out?" Jennifer asks.

"Basically"

Natalie touched the wall again.

"_Under the water is where I live. I speak a language above the water and a language below. What am I?_"

"_A merman or mermaid_"

"_Correct"_

"_With lack of oxygen I die out but water can also kill me. Oil can make me worse but wood will spread me. What am I?_"

"_Fire_"

"_Correct_"

"_I may take away your good times, your bad times as well. You might not even remember if you've cast this spell._"

"_Obliviate_"

"_I'll bring you good luck, I take your bad luck away. You drink me and I'll take all your troubles away. What am I_?"

"_Felix Felicis_"

"_Final Question: The art of keeping young and well, lasting for all eternity, it creates diamonds from coal, and gold and silver from stone. If you succeed you shall unlock the key to all. _"

"Hmm...this is hard." says Natalie.

"If you ask me it doesn't even make sense. It sounds like a beauty product that seems to make gold, silver and diamonds." says Jennifer.

"It seems to be like what the Philosopher's Stone does." states Tamara.

"You mean the one that belonged to Nicholas Flamel?" I ask.

"Yeah, the Philosopher's Stone created the potion of immortality which made you immortal and young. It could also create gold and silver from stone. I think diamonds from coal too." says Natalie.

"Then write it down." says Jennifer.

"But it says the art at the beginning and the key it's talking about should be something like the Philosopher's Stone. It also can't be the Philosopher's Stone since it was destroyed many years ago."

"_One minute_" appears on the wall.

"There's a time limit?" I say.

"I guess so." says Tamara.

"Uhmmm..." says Natalie.

"Come on Natalie" I say. "You can do it!"

"Uh..got it!"

"_Alchemy_"

"_Correct. You may pass but beware that another obstacle is about to appear._"

"That can't be good" I say.

We all go through and arrive in a room full of weapons. Swords, Knives, Daggers, Spears, Crossbows, Staffs, almost any weapon you want, you'll find it. The only thing it doesn't have is wands. I guess you had to bring your own.

"This seems like the armory in Percy Jackson and the Olympians. This is so cool. I feel like a demigod." says Jennifer as she picks up a long sword.

"Ouch!" She says, dropping the sword, almost slicing her foot off.

"What happened? You okay?" Tamara asks, looking at her.

"The sword just burned my hand." Jennifer states, examining her hand. Confused, I reach down and pick up a sword. It immediately reached to my touch, only, it didn't burn.

"It doesn't burn though." I say, looking up to see Jennifer. Tamara reaches and picks out a sword as well. She held it up.

"Nope. No burn." Tamara confirms.

Natalie and Jennifer look at each other. They reach for a dagger this time. They dropped them down at the same time. Both of them clutching their hands. I can see it redden. Tamara and I look at each other.

"I don't~" the cave starts to rumble. We scramble out of the room, I look back. Stones, boulders and rubble cover the entrance. Closing in the room of Weapons. I look over at the others panting. "What just happened?" I ask between breaths.

"I have only one guess, the next challenge." Tamara says. "And I have a feeling it involves these." She finishes, holding the sword up. I gulped.

We continue walking through the creepy tunnels, meeting more skeleton friends, when the tunnels rumble again as we enter another room. Only this one doesn't have any weapons. Rumbles echo the room. We turn around toward the direction we came from. Nothing there. I hear a sound behind us. I glance nervously at Tamara. By the look on her face, she heard it too. We turn around to see an Occamy.

"Oh snap..." Tamara mutters under her breath. I could say the same thing. It was about 13 feet tall with two legs and wings. Oh my Merlin...we have to fight this thing? Natalie and Jennifer backup away from the creature. I glance at Tamara. Why is our task the hardest? This is so freaking unfair.

The monster sounds. Oh god. I raise my sword hesitantly. The monster charges. I dive to the side, rolling as I land, dropping my sword. It sounds as it hits the ground. It charges towards Tamara. She steps to the side last minute. Making the monster hit the wall hard. The sounds echo through the tunnels. I get up and grab my sword and slash it across its back. It screams in pain. It looks straight in my eye. Spending my shivers down my spine. Before I realize, it charges towards me. Tamara grabs me and pulls me away.

"Okay, how are we gonna get rid of this this?" She asks, eyes not leaving the creature. How are we? This thing is like three times our size!

"We disturbed it's home. It gets aggressive when we go near it, or its eggs." Tamara states. I look around. My eyes lock on its eggs, which are pure silver. Okay, I understand why it would get aggressive.

"It probably thinks we are trying to take its eggs." I reply. Tamara nods.

"Exactly what I was thinking." The Occamy notices we are looking at its eggs and growls. Its wing slings towards us. Tamara deflects it with her sword. It screams in pain.

"How are we gonna defeat this thing? We are not getting anywhere." I say. Tamara's eyes widen, as if a light bulb has lit up above her head. She has an idea. She drops her sword. What on earth is she doing?

"What are you doing?" I scream, as the monster charges at her. She runs towards the nest of eggs. Is she freaking insane? I hold back the monster, trying to distract it. But it's eyes are only on Tamara. I slash it's big leg. It stumbles in pain. At least, it's eyes are off Tamara. Tamara jumps out from the nest, picks up the sword, grabs my arm,and runs. Natalie and Jennifer follow. The monster right behind us. The entire time I was confused. First she dares to go near its nest, now she's making a run for it? We leave the underground cave. Jennifer quickly seals the entrance. Trapping the creature inside. We take the time to finally catch our breath.

"Are...you...out of your MIND?" I yell at Tamara, she nearly got us killed.

"I was thinking the same thing." she replies. Still catching her breath.

"What was that?" Jennifer screams, equally pissed. "Did you want to become dinner?"

"Don't you see? It wasn't only guarding its eggs, it was guarding something else." Tamara explains, she reaches in the pocket of her robes and reveals the elixir.

* * *

><p>Well here it is, people! The fifth chapter. Just to warn you guys, the story is going to end soon...for Year 1. Just a warning :p So thanks for reading this chappie!<p>

Please comment and subscribe!

Cya guys next time!

~michi-pandax3, AquamarineCloverx3, SweetCupcakex3, angel-knightx3


	6. Lies, Mutant Pelicans, and Fish

Hello readers! It's been like what? 12 days since we updated...We're so sorry ):

School was getting in our way in uploading it. We finished writing the story a long time ago but needed to edit it. Our teachers were crushing with tests, that's not even funny =.= Again we're really sorry. Since it eased up a bit, we're going to update more frequently now. So no worries (:

Thanks for waiting for us! Now please enjoy the chappie!

Warning! OCs

**DISCLAIMERS: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT IS IN THE ORIGINAL HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE. IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jennifer's POV<strong>_

My mouth dropped down to the ground in surprise. How did she get the elixir! Does that mean it's it? We got it? We are going to save mankind? Psst. That was nothing. Why didn't that old man do all the dirty work himself. I burned my hand for that!

Tamara stuffs the elixir in the pocket of her robes, we walk towards the car. As we get close enough, I see the same man who told us to go on this "journey" sitting in the driver seat. He opens the door and steps out.

"Wow, you little girls actually made it out alive." He says, looking shocked.

"What were you expecting? You expecting us to die there with everyone else, old man!" I snap. I was starting to hate his guts.

He just looks at me, "The name is Sir William Fabray III" Wow. What a name.

"So did you guys get it? The elixir I mean." William something the third asks.

"How exactly does it defeat some enemy anyway." Natalie asks. All of us nodded, agreeing with her, as much as I don't want to. He chuckled. The old guy stood up from the drivers' seat. At the corners of my eyes, Tamara and Michelle took a step back. The old guy put his hand out.

"Give me the elixir. Now." He demands in a more stern voice.

"The elixir isn't for stopping an enemy is it?" Tamara asks questioning, clearly figuring this guy out.

"The elixir." He continues to demand. I heard footsteps behind, I took a quick glance behind me. It's Michelle. Her hands were subtly signalling something. She was pointing at my hammer. I think she wants me to give it to her. I carefully and quietly handed the hammer to her, while the old guy was still asking for the elixir. Michelle takes the hammer. Carefully slipping it in her sleeve, keeping it hidden.

"No time for games, give me the elixir." He demanded, frustration clearly in his voice. Then Michelle yelled, "DUCK!"

All three of us ducked and I saw my hammer flying over my head and hit the old guy square in the face. The old guy screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, covering his face. Michelle ran to the guy and jumped on him. She kept on punching him and all of us stared at her in surprise.

"...Note to self, never piss off Michelle whether she has her wand or not..."Tamara said. Natalie and I nodded in agreement. "HEY! I need some help here!" Michelle yelled, still beating him up. I ran over to help, kicking him like a soccer ball. He started screaming more in pain. Then I saw a flash of light and both Michelle and I flew back to where Natalie and Tamara is. I groaned in pain while I try to stand up. Tamara helps me. My vision comes to focus. I see him standing up, looking angry and holding a wand. That is not good...

"If you're smart, you would hand over the elixir. Right. Now." He demands having a firm grip of his wand.

I raise my brows. "Are you calling us stupid?"

"The only one who is stupid here, is you. I mean, who gives car keys to a bunch of 11 year olds?" Michelle retorted.

"I warned you. _Crucio_!" he says aiming at Natalie. It hits her. This is not good. She lies on the floor shaking and moaning.

"Natalie!" we all shout. We try going to her but the William guy wouldn't let that happen that easily.

"_Crucio!_" he says again, this time pointing at Tamara. I pull her out of the way just in time but is still narrowly misses.

"Thanks" she says.

Tamara and Michelle take out their swords, while I get my hammer back. The two of them seem to be deflecting the spells off the blade. They come back at him with half the force but he deflects them all.

"Stop fighting. Or your little friend here is going to go insane." says the William guy pointing his wand at Natalie who is still on the ground shaking, completely defenseless. "Hand it over, now."

We all look at each other. What are we going to do? If Natalie gets hit another time she might go insane literally. We're too young. It affects us more.

"I'm going to say this one more time. Hand it over NOW!" pointing his wand at Natalie's head.

"Just give it" I say."It's not worth it."

Tamara goes over slowly and puts the bottle into his hand. He smiles evilly.

"Master, will be very pleased with me. I give you my thanks." says the EVIL William guy and he disapparates. We all rush over to Natalie.

"Are you okay?" I say.

"No, not really." she says softly.

We lift her up slowly and carefully. We take her to the car but then we notice the car keys are missing.

"What are we going to do?" We're stuck here.

"Well we could hotwire it." says Natalie.

"And you can do that?" asks Michelle.

"Yes. If I don't fall over first." replies Natalie.

We hold her up while she does something with the car. Soon we get in.

"Is it just me or is the sky brighter than when we got here." says Natalie.

"Yeah, it is." I say.

"Let's see if my iPod has just enough battery to turn on to check the date and time" says Natalie.

We turn it on.

"_April, 22, 2011, 4:00 PM_"

"The next day." says Tamara.

"Have we really been in the cave for that long?" asks Michelle.

"The cave must alter time." says Natalie.

"Well, does it really make a difference?" I say.

"The charm I put on the car will only last till about 6:00 PM."says Natalie.

"Well we'll get there by then hopefully." says Michelle.

"Umm..where's there?" I ask.

"Dungeons."

When we arrived, we quietly went in the room where the safe was. It turned out to be his little office thing. There were shelves full of old books and a wooden desk sat in the middle.

"So what do we do?" I ask, as Natalie walks over to the bookshelf.

"We need to learn more about this old guy." Michelle says. Tamara walks over to examine his desk.

"Before he said 'Master will be very pleased with me.', who do you think his 'master' is?" Tamara asks, going through his drawers.

"Could it be the mutant pelican?" I ask, remember his little speech with the patronus.

"His master. A mutant pelican." Natalie says, looking at me with narrowed eyes.

I shrug, "It can happen." Natalie pulls out a book and looks through it. Michelle looks around the room. I walk over to where Tamara is. She pulls out an old binder. It is black and is covered with dust. She opens it. Inside, were old newspaper clippings from years ago. It has aged over the years and has gotten yellow. Tamara looks at it carefully.

"This is like over 100 years old" she says, looking at me. Man, he's older than I thought he was.

"This isn't right. People like Professor McGonagall are like a little over a century old and she looks like an old lady but this guy looks like he's in his early 40s." Michelle said.

"He never mentioned what the elixir does exactly, could that be related?" Tamara asks, eyes scanning the article.

Natalie walks over, "Yeah, but I have a feeling it's not for him this time."

"His master..." I say, "The pelican."

"It's for his master, yes." Natalie confirms, then looks at me. "But I doubt it's a mutant pelican."

"Guys, look." Tamara speaks up. "All the articles are about people going missing. People who then turned into death eaters."

Natalie leans over to read the articles. "Probably has to do with his master." She pulls out a journal she found from the bookshelf. "We might be able to find something here." She opens the journal and begins flipping through the pages. She suddenly stops on a date and starts reading.

I look at her confused. "What's wrong?" She glances at Michelle and Tamara, as if sending them a message. What's going on...?

"May 2 1998, when the last wizard war ended." Michelle says. Oh, I nod. I look over to read the entry.

_May 2nd 1998, _

_My master has been waiting for this day. It has finally come. Voldemort is gone. Though he's not here to celebrate the day with me. I know he will be someday. That someday will come soon. My lord waits for the day he will rise, and become the new Voldemort. The most powerful dark wizard there is. There are threats. My lord giving them a gift, but also a curse. There are four threats. Each with a different curse. They'll no longer be threats. Just deaths. _

I finished reading last. I look up to the others. Tension in the room. Natalie flips to the next page. The rest of the journal is empty.

"Well, it looks like the William guy decided to stop writing his diary." I say.

"What do you think it means?" asks Tamara.

"Well it seems like his master didn't like Voldemort but instead of trying to defeat him he wanted to become him." says Michelle.

"But then there are four things that could stop him from rising and soon whatever it is, they will try to kill them." says Natalie.

"But what are the threats?" I say.

"It can be anything." Tamara states. Suddenly we hear the sound of footsteps approaching. We look at each other. The sound grows louder. Natalie shoves the journal inside her robes. We quietly rush to the wall with the door and I stand beside Michelle and Natalie. Tamara on the other side of the door. She mouths "go on" to me. I nod. The knob turns, William the something enters without noticing us and closes the door.

"GO!" Michelle screams, William turns around. Michelle and I tackle him on the ground. Tamara yanks his wand out of his hand and points it at him. She notices the elixir hanging slightly out of his pocket and grabs it too, stuffing it in the pocket of her robes. Natalie stands there, making sure the journal is not visible in her grasp.

"Give it back!" the William guy yells while trying to kick and punch at us but Tamara puts the wand up to his head.

"Keep moving and i'll blast you!" says Tamara.

"We'll use aquafenti on you!" I say.

"_Incarcerous_" says Tamara as ropes wrap around him.

"Don't think that you've stopped us. Master will rise and you can't stop him. He will be the new Voldemort! A better one too!"

"_Silencio_" says Tamara. He keeps yelling but nothing comes out.

"What are we going to do with him now?" asks Natalie.

"Well we can take him to Professor Dumbledore. He'll know what to do." says Michelle.

"Are we just going to drive him back?" I ask.

"Well, yeah since we have no other way to get back." says Tamara.

Natalie look at the clock on the wall. "We only have 1 more hour till the charm wears off. We should get going."

"Where should we put him?" Natalie asks as we reach the car.

"Can't we just stuff him in the trunk?" I ask.

"Psst, I doubt he would fit." Michelle said, eyeing him angrily.

"Just put him in. There's no time to waste." says Natalie.

We stick him in the backseat. Michelle hops in the driver seat. Natalie takes the passenger seat this time. We don't want him to get anywhere near her anymore. Michelle starts the car and starts driving.

"How long do we have?" She asks. Tamara checks her watch.

"About 45 minutes." Michelle steps on the gas.

We arrive just above the black lake when Tamara's watch beeps. We ran out of time. The car immediately begins the drop.

"What are we going to do?" I chant nervously.

"_Wingardium leviosa!_" Tamara says, pointing with William's wand. The car stops about a inch above the lake. We sigh in relief. We do not need to go for a swim.

Tamara gently puts us on land.

"That's a relief." says Natalie.

"Yeah." Michelle says.

"Let's take the old man to Professor Dumbledore." I say.

"It's Sir William Fabray the III!" He says, speaking up after an hour of silence.

"Silencing spell must have worn off." Michelle said, eye twitching.

"_Silencio_" Tamara says, again, pointing the wand at him.

"Well let's go."

"_Mobilicorpus_" says Tamara as the William guy gets lifted into the air. We walk up to the front door and we are greeted by Professor Baker.

"Oh my, we all thought you were dead! Thank Merlin you're alright and who is that?" he says pointing to the floating man.

"Sir William Fabray III, an alchemist I think." says Natalie.

We enter the Great Hall, everyone turns to look at us. The room fills with murmurs. Professor Dumbledore stood at the front.

"Well, welcome back. You had us all worried." he says, looking over at William.

"Oh it's you. The man who harassed my brother because of the Nicholas Flamel fellow for a few years." William shoots a evil grin. Everyone in the room looks at him, some in shock. Some totally confused. "Oh, so you're the psycho." Michelle commented. William gave her a glare.

"Watch your mouth, little girl. Once I get my wand, you're gonna feel sorry that you even opened your mouth." He said threateningly. Michelle smirked. "Uh-huh, try doing that. Once you harm one little hair on me, the Ministry will give you a one-way ticket to Azkaban. Then who will be laughing?" Michelle says evilly. Then the charm wore off and he lunged for Michelle. Oh shoot. I saw Professor Baker pull out his wand and Professor Dumbledore doing the same too.

"_Stupefy!_"

William flew to the other side of the hall, and slammed into the castle wall. He slid down the wall unconscious. All of us turned to see who casted the spell. We see Keith running towards us, with his wand in his hand. "Michelle, you okay!" He asked when he arrived. Keith was panting for breath. Michelle blushed a little bit. She looked down at his feet for a bit. She looked back up at him again, while he just stared at her curiously, probably why she didn't answer him yet.

Dumbledore gets up and asks us to meet him in his office. Also to bring William. We nod, as Tamara uses _Mobilicorpus _on William again with his wand. We walk with Dumbledore to his office. Keith just stood there, never really getting his answer.

Dumbledore asks what happened to us while we were gone, from when I went missing to now. We took a good amount of time explaining. Tamara gave the elixir to Dumbledore. Telling him what we read from the journal, that Natalie still has but didn't mention, and the newspaper articles. The entire time, Dumbledore keep his eyes on William who was passed out in the corner. He nodded as we told him everything. Although, we left the flying car part out.

He nodded and stroked his long beard, thinking.

"Did you girls find out who his 'master' is and the four threats?" He asked, dropping his gaze at William to look at us. We shake our heads.

Dumbledore nods, "Okay, thank you for this information girls. You may leave now."

We leave Dumbledore's office, my head stirring. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Keith...what the? "You guys okay? I was worried since you guys disappeared all of a sudden." He said with concern on his face. What's with this dude?

"Uhh, yeah...we're fine..." I say, still confused. He doesn't talk to me at all, or the three of us. He only talks to Michelle. They're like best friends. Then I see Michelle hurriedly walking away with clenching fists.

"Hey, where are you going!" Tamara yelled. "I need to send a letter to my parents!" She yelled back.

Soon a whole group of people came running to us, which consisted of Bianca, Helda, Zoey, Lilly and Joey. Lilly is Tamara's best Gryffindor friend. She has waist length blond hair which is tied in a low braided ponytail. Her blue-grayish eyes are shining with concern and relief.

"Are you guys alright? We were all so worried when you all started disappearing one by one." says Lilly.

"We're fine. Thanks guys." said Natalie.

"Where's Michelle going?" asks Helda.

"She said she's going to send her parents a letter." says Tamara.

"So what happened?" asks Zoey.

"Well we were kidnapped by that old man and he tricked us into going to a cave and getting an elixir that is supposed to help defeat a new enemy but it was the complete opposite. It would make him raise or become stronger." I say.

"What's the elixir actually do?" asks Joey.

"It makes you immortal, stay young and can create gold and silver from stone and diamonds from coal." says Natalie.

"Does this mean that there's going to be another...You-Know-Who?" Bianca asks nervously.

"I guess so..." I say.

"That will not be good.." says Helda. "I'm going to go check on Michelle."

"You should all get some sleep" says Joey.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted." I say.

I go with Bianca to our common room while Tamara, Natalie, Joey, Zoey and Lilly go to theirs.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asks Bianca.

"Yeah but I might stay in my bed for days. A dungeon floor is not comfortable." I say

We go up to the room and after I shower and change I collapse into my bed. I fall asleep right away, but not before reflecting all the things that happened in just two days.

"Uhh, I think I might die now." As I slumped my head on the table, the professors gave all the make up work we missed out on when we went missing and since I went missing first, I have the most. Just great.

"Can't they give us a rest? We helped them get the elixir and stopped the enemy from getting stronger." says Michelle.

"Well exams are in two months." says Natalie.

"True." Tamara agrees.

We all keep working till Lewis comes in through the door. Oh gosh.

"Well look who's back." Lewis says, looking at Michelle in disgust. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Did you get lost on your way to the common room?"

"I know my way around the school way better then you." replies Michelle.

"Oh really, then where did you go? Did you go to join the Death Eaters?" says Lewis.

"The way your acting how do I know you're not a Death Eater?" says Michelle. He glared at her.

"How dare you say that! Why would I join something that I hate as much as everything I have!" says Lewis, now yelling

"Now you know how I feel! I hate Death Eaters as much as you do!" Michelle yells.

"Where did you go then?" asks Lewis.

"It's none of your business." replies Michelle, turning her stare away from him to her textbook and continued writing notes.

"HEY! Don't ignore me! I'm talking to you, you snobby brat!" Lewis yells at her.

"SHHH!" Madam Pince shushed him. She gave him a stern look before leaving to go back to her desk.

"Did you hear something?" says Michelle. "I didn't"

The three of us nod our heads in agreement.

"You..you..you." Lewis stutters.

"What's the incantation for the fire charm again?" asks Michelle continuing on as Lewis wasn't there.

"Incendio" says Natalie.

"Oh, yeah." says Michelle.

"You can't just ignore me like that!" Lewis yells softly, not wanting to get the librarian's attention again.

"Want to go work on this outside?" asks Michelle.

"Yeah." says Tamara as Natalie and I nod. We start walking out but Lewis follows us.

"Hey, you wanna watch Helda's Masterpiece again? We added a title and credits." asks Natalie.

"Can we watch it full screen?" asks Michelle grinning.

"Of course. It only deserves HD." says Natalie as she takes out her laptop and opens it up. The video starts.

"_The Dude That Got Pwned'_

Lewis watches with us and his mouth drops.

"You...you filmed that!"exclaims Lewis.

"I just checked my WizTube account. Guess the amount of hits." asks Natalie.

"10 000?" ask Tamara.

"50 000?" I ask.

"You're both wrong." says Natalie.

"It's less than that?" asks Michelle. Lewis sighs in relief.

"Nah, it was more. 999 999" says Natalie grinning. "Now after we watched it 1 000 000."

"...No wonder people are laughing at me these days..." he muttered. I can tell Tamara is pitying him. But what surprised me, is that if you look closely, you can see the pity in Michelle's eyes. But you can still tell she's having fun with this. Natalie, the same too. But her pity for him was more obvious. Her enjoyment of this still overwhelms it. Lewis runs off and goes to sit under another tree near the Black Lake. He just stares out at it. I hear Michelle sigh. She stands up and walks towards him.

"Where are you going! Don't tell me you're gonna-" I start to say but got cut off.

"I feel guilty about it. I'm gonna just see if he's alright." Michelle says and then continues to walk towards him. This is not gonna end pretty.

"I feel bad." says Natalie. "We should go too."

"You know, if we come too, it's gonna get worse than it already would be. Since Michelle is there and all..." I say.

"Well if we don't try to make it worse it should be fine." says Tamara.

Then we heard a splash from the Black Lake. All of us immediately turned to that direction. There we see Michelle in the Black Lake. We all start running toward the lake to see what happened. Once we arrived there, I yell "What's going on? How can you push her in there! There's things in there that could eat her!" He turned his head away from us. Then I see Michelle swimming up to Lewis and grabbing his ankle.

She pulled him and dragged him into the lake with her. We all just stood there in surprise. "What's your problem!" Lewis yelled in her face. "Nobody said I can't drag you in the water too!" Michelle retorted.

"Wait, wait. Can someone please tell us what happened here!" Tamara asks. "Since he felt upset, I let him push me into the Black Lake. To make him feel better." She said as if there's no big deal about it. "Oww! What's that for?" Michelle says. "For pulling me into the water. What else?" Lewis replied back. "I can't have my fun? That's no reason to punch me really hard!" Michelle says.

"Oh yes it is." Lewis said.

"Oh then that means I can kick you in the-"

"Alright you guys! Stop it! Just get out of the water, before any of the professors or prefects see you guys in the lake." Tamara interrupted them. The three of us pull them in and dry them off using the drying charm. Though they were dry, they both still smell like an aquarium.

"We should go in. It's getting late." says Natalie. We grab our things and go inside. It's also time for supper. So all of us rushed to our dining tables.

"Why do you smell like fish, dude?" I hear one of the Gryffindor guys ask Lewis.

"Long story..." he replies glaring at Michelle. His friends follow his glare and saw it was Michelle. "Oh, that's why...Then no need to explain. We got the idea dude." The friend said. They all glare at Michelle. She sees them and glares back.

"What happened between them?" Bianca asks me.

"They went swimming." I say, taking a bite of my food.

"I probably don't need any more details, do I?" says Bianca.

"Yeah, you don't." I say. Collin comes up to me.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something?" he asks.

* * *

><p>Thanks guys for reading this chappie! Hope it is to your liking ^^ yup the story is coming to an end soon, but we have more under our sleeves so stay tuned!<p>

Please comment and subscribe!

Cya guys!

~michi_pandax3, AquamarineCloverx3, SweetCupCakex3, angel-knightx3


	7. Attacks, Friendship and Broken Brooms

Hey guys! We are sooooo sorry! Although we said we would update more frequently...we spoke too soon. Our teachers decided to give us a day break and then well we got a whole lot more of homework and assignments. We deeply apologize :( But now we got more free time in our hands BUT we're not sure if we're able to upload more chappies for the next few days. Oh yeah, on our profile we decided to have a poll on whose your fave character in the story! We also apologize for the lack of a REAL profile...So please vote on whose your fave character! :D

Anyways enjoy this chappie!

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE ORIGINAL HARRY POTTER SERIES. IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natalie's POV<strong>_

I look over and see Jennifer and Collin talking. Well, better then blasting each other I suppose.

"So, did anything happen while we were gone?" I ask. Joey and Zoey exchanged nervous glances. Something did happen. I wait for them to answer. They don't say anything.

"What happened?" I say, quietly and curiously. Zoey bites on her lip, silence.

"Someone broke into the school." Joey says, in a low voice. I widen my eyes. Broke in? How is that possible? Wait, William did break in, to kidnap us. But that was before we went missing. This is after we're talking about.

"Is everyone okay?" I ask nervously.

They nod. "Everyone is fine." Zoey says, speaking up. I'm waiting for the but, it never came.

"Then?" I urge.

"They stole something." I gape at them. Something was stolen? And I'm just hearing about this now?

"What was stolen?" I ask as steadily as I can.

"We don't know." Zoey answers. I can tell she's telling the truth. Now, if I can stop my mind from racing. But how can I? Something was stolen. Someone broke in, and all I know is that someone isn't William for sure. But who could it be?

When I tell Jennifer, Michelle and Tamara, they don't seem all that surprised. I'm guessing someone told them too.

"So what do you think was stolen?" Michelle asks.

"It could be anything. Just like the four threats can be anything. Or anyone." I say.

"What if the mutant pelican was the one who broke in? It could have disguise itself as an owl or something." I look at her. Again with the mutant pelican theory. How long is this gonna last?

"I doubt a pelican broke in to steal something. I mean, what would it possible want? A fish?" I state.

"But the whole disguise thing might be how they broke in." Tamara says. That's true. I'm just not convinced a pelican would break in the school.

"Helda says it happened just after I went missing. So after all of us were gone." Michelle says.

"What I'm wondering is why Dumbledore didn't mention anything about this to us." Jennifer exclaims.

"Well, we've already been through a lot." I state.

"I guess no need to worry us after all that." says Michelle.

"Aren't any of you guys nervous for the upcoming Quidditch tournament?" Helda asks.

"No, what's there to be worried about?" says Tamara.

"Well the last time we had a game, two people ended up in the Hospital Wing." replies Helda.

"Well I don't think it will happen again." says Michelle.

"Looks like it's time for you to get ready." I say. "Good luck!"

"Thanks." says Jennifer.

Michelle and I go up to the stands to watch. The game starts. Gryffindor has the Quaffle and they score. Soon so does Hufflepuff. This keeps going on till the score is tied 40-40. Suddenly I hear an explosion. What happened? Don't tell me Jennifer somehow blew someone up. Then I see what has caused the trouble, a group or about 10 people run in shooting spells in every direction. Who are those people? Are they the followers of William's master?

"What's going on?" I shout to Michelle as the crowd goes into chaos.

"I don't know." she says.

We both pull out our wands and go down to find Tamara and Jennifer.

"Do you know what's going on?" I ask when we see them.

"No, but I don't think they're here to cheer us on." says Jennifer.

"_Expelliarmus_!" I hear.

"_Protego_!" says Tamara quickly.

"Everyone to their dorms!" says professors all around.

Everyone comes rushing out an we get pushed to the back. When we are about to leave the doors slam shut.

"You're not going anywhere." says a masked figure. From here I notice that their basically exact replicas of Death Eaters. Black cloaks and these silver masks. Are they actually Death Eaters? They should have been all locked up at Azkaban.

"Give us the elixir and we will spare you. Give it!" yells one of the Death Eater like figures.

"We don't have it!" says Tamara.

"Don't lie to us! We know you do!" says the masked figure.

"We really don't have it!" I yell.

"We warned you. We gave you a chance. ATTACK!" says one of the taller masked figures.

"_Impedimenta_!"

"_Protego_!"

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Spells flew everywhere and no one could help. The room must have been a mess. In the corner or my eye I see the professor's desperately trying to get in.

"Crucio!" one of the masked figures yell pointing his wand at me. I quickly dodge it as it was cast from a distance. This made me angry. I became more competitive as my anger built up. All four of us fought the Death Eaters with our backs facing each other.

"Give us the elixir!" Shouted one of the masked figure.

"We told you we don't have it! Even if we did we'll never give it to you!" Jennifer shouted.

Just at that moment, the door flies open. I see Professor Snabe, Professor McGonagall, Brian, Keith, Collin and Joey charging in.

"Who are you people and what are you doing to my students!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

"Don't think this is the end." He points at us and they vanished into the air in a puff of black smoke. I'm so glad this is over. I see Joey walking towards me.

"You okay?" Joey asked with a concerned face.

"Yeah..." I answered.

"What happened?" Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"Uhhh it wasn't our fault Professor McGonagall!" Jennifer said nervously.

"Yeah its not our fault, We were watching a game of Quidditch, when they suddenly appeared out of nowhere." explained Michelle.

"Why do you girls always get into trouble? Tomorrow you are going to clean this place up and from now on, no more explosions!" says Professor Snabe as he glares at Jennifer and leaves. Professor McGonagall follows.

"Why was he only glaring at me?" Jennifer she said, looking a little disappointed and ashamed.

"Why do we have to clean up a mess, that we hadn't even started?"

"Well, we can't do anything about it." I said.

Why does this always happen to us?

"Hey Natalie, are you alright?" Brian came up to me, looking worried.

"Uhh...yeah..." I answered. Why does he keep on talking to me...? Doesn't he hate me like Lewis because I hang out with Michelle? He clearly showed his hate for Slytherins at that scene a couple of months ago.

"You look uncomfortable. Is there anything wrong? If there is, you can tell me. I'll keep it a secret." He said, giving a small smile. I gave him a small smile in return.

"Don't you dislike me?" I ask.

"No, why do you think that?" He answered, sounding surprised. Why does he look so surprised?

"Because I'm best friends with Michelle. Who's in Slytherin. You clearly showed that you dislike Slytherins a lot." I answered firmly.

"Oohh..." Brian said,

"Uhh it doesn't mean I don't like you. I don't see the point in hating people who hangs out with Slytherins. I just find it weird. Unlike Lewis." I nodded in understanding.

"Not all Slytherins are bad though. Helda and Michelle are a good example of it. They may be rich and all, but they're nice and fun to be with." I explained. He look skeptical after I explained. I sighed, then I thought of an idea.

"I'll prove it to you. Just come hang out with us after today's Quidditch game against your team and Hufflepuff." I suggested. Brian hesitates and thinks for a few seconds.

He smiles, "Sounds good."

"_ATTENTION, ATTENTION! ALL PLAYERS ON THE GRYFFINDOR AND HUFFLEPUFF QUIDDITCH TEAMS, MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE ARENA AND PREP FOR THE NEW GAME. I REPEAT, MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE QUIDDITCH ARENA FOR THE NEW GAME." _Madame Hooch announced over the P.A system.

"Well, you better hurry. Remember to come after the game alright?"

He nods, "Yeah, alright." Tamara walks over.

"Come on, let's get going." She says to Brian, she looks at me and smiles. I smile back, and go over to take my seat next to Michelle. After a while, all of the team players came out from their respective side tunnels. They all lined up in single file, facing each other. Both of the captains from the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff team walked up.

They shook hands and smiled to each other. Then both of the teams walked off to their own side of the arena and took their positions. Madame Hooch signalled the start of the game by throwing up the Quaffle. Then they released the Golden Snitch.

"Let's go, Tamara! Let's go Jennifer!" Michelle cheered as loud as she could. I did the same but much more quieter. "BOOOO! Go down you lazy-eyed jerk!" Michelle said, as Lewis hit the Bludger when it came straight to Tamara.

"HEY! I heard that, Chang!" He snarled at her. "It's because I want you to hear it, you git!" She yelled back in response. I sighed. They're back to their arguing. Since they haven't run into each other since the day we got back, it's been peacefully quiet...and now it's gone. I was about to try to stop the argument (though it's kinda useless...) I spotted the Bludger was hit by a Hufflepuff beater and was headed towards Lewis, whose back was towards it.

Michelle must have spotted it too because her eyes widened in alarm and surprise. "You idiot, duck!" He ducked automatically, and Michelle zapped the Bludger away from him with her wand. "You should keep your guard at all times! Now go away." Michelle scolded. "You're the one who distracted me in the first place!" "Not my fault, you decided to reply to me! You could have ignored me." Michelle retorted.

Seeing that he has no comeback to that, he flew away, muttering to himself. "I swear I'll get her back..." When he flew away, Michelle stuck her tongue out at him.

"Tamara found the snitch!" I exclaimed. Both of us was cheering for her to get it and cheering for Jennifer who was scoring in the Gryffindor goal post successfully. Now the score is 50-30, with Hufflepuff in the lead, thanks to Jennifer's last two shots. Tamara is now flying full force towards the Snitch with the Hufflepuff Seeker right beside her.

You can tell he was trying not to harm her, but still trying to get the Snitch. They were neck and neck, it was almost impossible to tell who would get it first. Then Lewis secretly flew behind the them and with his bat, he hit the Bludger towards the Hufflepuff Seeker.

Lewis striked the Bludger at the poor Seeker. His eyes widened in surprise before he crash landed on the hard arena ground because of the hit from the Bludger. I flinched. That is gonna hurt a lot...I can see that Lewis felt sorry about that. Tamara bit her lower lip and hesitated a bit before continuing to chase for the Snitch.

The Gryffindors at the stands were cheering as loud as they could for Tamara. They were chanting "TA, MA, RA! TA, MA, RA! TA, MA, RA!". She was stretching, reaching towards to the Snitch. But then one of the Hufflepuff beaters hit the other Bludger towards Tamara. But not before apologizing like how Lewis did. The Gryffindor Beaters were at the other side of the arena, defending Brian from the Bludger that keeps on getting hit back by the second Hufflepuff beater.

Right when Tamara was about to reach the Snitch she got hit by the Bludger. Everyone in the stands was nervous. Is she okay? Both Michelle and I were tip-toeing over the heads of the people in front of us to see if she was okay. She landed on the ground pretty hard. Tamara flipped over on her back and opened her hand and there was the Snitch! Everyone, (except for the Slytherins...minus Michelle and Helda of course) especially the Gryffindors cheered for their victory.

The game ends, the captains shake hands again saying, 'good game' to each other. Michelle and I get up from our seats and head towards Jennifer and Tamara. Some of the Gryffindors head over to help Tamara up, patting her on the back lightly. We reach her.

"Great game out there. Are you okay?" I ask, eyeing her nervously. She smiles and nods.

"Yeah, a couple bruises, but I'm good." Brian, Collin and Lewis walk over. Lewis immediately walked over to Michelle and punched her in the arm. "Ow! What the Merlin was that for?" Michelle yelled at him. Here we go again...

"That was for before." Lewis exclaims. "That was your own stinking fault!" Michelle shoots back.

"Does this happen a lot?" Collin mutters, Michelle and Lewis busy yelling at each other.

"A lot would be an understatement." Tamara says. Finally, Brian pulled Lewis away before they could murder each other. I shot him a sympathetic smile.

"Go away, if you know what's good for you!" Michelle yells. "What's good for me, is to see you in Azkaban!" He yelled back angrily. "As if you could Zhou!"

"You wanna bring it on!" yells Lewis

"Bring it!" exclaims Michelle.

Lewis continues the yell but he is already too far away to hear.

After Lewis left (more like being forced away), we stayed for a bit to wait for Brian to come back. Jennifer start to pace around. I ask Tamara what the time is. It has been 20 minutes since they left. Brian comes jogging over. "Sorry about that." he apologizes. "Oh its ok." I said.

"Come on, we don't have much time left before suppertime." Jennifer reminded. Michelle nodded in agreement and greeted Brian awkwardly. "Uhhh hi...what's up dude?"

"Uhh...I'm fine...you?" He answered awkwardly. Ok, this is definitely awkward. Need to break the tension here. "Ok, let's go. Where do you guys want to go? How about our usual hangout place by the Black Lake?" Michelle suggested. Jennifer rejected the idea. "How about the Quidditch courtyard?" Jennifer ask. I thought about it for a moment. I don't think they would like students hanging around the Quidditch Arena, when there was just a tournament going on awhile ago. So I said no to the idea. Since we have no other ideas beside the hangout place at the Black Lake, I agree to that idea.

So then eventually everyone agree to go to the hangout place at the Black Lake. On the way there, it was awkward. Tamara and I tried to break the awkwardness between Jennifer, Michelle and Brian. But we failed miserably. When we arrive at the Black Lake, we settled down by our usual tree. Silence was in the air once again, mixed with awkwardness. It was silent for a few moments until Jennifer suddenly spoke up. "That cloud looks like Stephen..." All of us turned to her. Then Brian asked with curiosity, "Who's Stephen? Your boyfriend?" Then Jennifer suddenly became pale and look disgusted. "Dude, he's 6 years younger than us. Who do you think I'm talking about?"

"Oh...Oops...Sorry..." he said, looking embarrassed. Oh wow, this just became more awkward.

"So...what do we do now?" I ask to try to break the awkwardness. Again.

"So, how come your team's two Beaters were protecting you and not your own Seeker?" Michelle asked suddenly. Yay, they're actually trying to make a real conversation that's not so awkward! "Oh, the Bludger was chasing after me."

"But then, they could have one Beater to protect the Seeker." Michelle countered back.

"Yeah true..." Brian answered. "Wait, why are you asking?" he asked with a confused face.

"Oh nothing...just concerned that they didn't bother to cover Tamara..." Michelle said.

"Does this have something to do with Lewis?" asks Brian.

"...Maybe, maybe not." Michelle answered and giggled a little bit.

"He's not the guy you think he is. He's a really great guy to hang out with." Brian defended him. Uh-oh...this is going to turn out ugly...Michelle's eye twitches. That is not a good sign...

"Yeah right. Are you kidding me, Brian?" Michelle said skeptically. "No, I'm not." He answered. Oh shoot, we have to break this up before it gets worse.

"Ok, how about we just stop talking about him?" Michelle said, trying to change the subject. She is clearly trying to restrain herself from cursing that guy in front of Brian.

"Yeah sure." Brian answered. Tamara and I quietly sigh in relief.

"So..." Jennifer said.

"So..." Michelle said, "Do you get the latest DADA homework?"

"Yeah, you?" Brian replies.

"Same." says Michelle.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask.

Tamara checks her watch, "It's about supper time."

"Race you guys back?" Jennifer challenges. Brian laughs.

"You're on!"

Well today is the day. Ravenclaw against Slytherin. Slytherin is kind of unmerciful to everyone in everything. Well I know Michelle will try to hold back when she plays against my team. But the rest of her team...I'm dead. If my team's Beaters don't do their job properly. I know they will try the hardest, especially since Slytherins are known to...be aggressive to win.

After a long speech about how we're going to win this and all that from our captain, we walk onto the field. We get into our positions and we take off. The Slytherin side gets the Quaffle first. They score sadly. Come on Joey, don't let your guard down. Our side now has the Quaffle. Lisa Johnson, one of the other Chasers passes it to me and I start weaving around, trying as hard as I can to avoid any Bludgers. Keith hits a Bludger at me but luckily my team's Beater hits it back.

"Xiang scores! 10 points to Ravenclaw. The score is now 10-10." says the commentator.

The Quaffle is back to the Slytherin side. I race after it. The Slytherin's attempt to score but this time Joey catches it.

"Nice save by Lu!" says the commentator. At the other side, we could see the fierceness in the Slytherin's eyes. Even Michelle has it...That's not good. I'm dead. But I still need to go on for my team's sake. All of us wants to win this tournament especially our captain as he bored everyone to death before the game.

"We're doing a good job so far, guys. So keep it up." Our team captain said. All of us nodded, and the Ravenclaw students at the stands are cheering us on. I see Jennifer and Tamara and yet again Jennifer has a bunch of banners. They read "Be Careful", "Watch Out", "Go Natalie!", "Go Michelle!". Well I definitely need to be careful. Great now i'm a target. Michelle and Keith are definitely going to be on to me now. This is not good. I would like to keep my record of staying out of the Hospital Wing. Our team gets the Quaffle back, we pass it around back and forth.

Then all of a sudden, I see a Bludger coming straight at me. Then one of the Beaters from my team, blocked it luckily. Note to self, next time do not be the first one to score points. I sighed in relief and looked around to see who hit that. I see Michelle punching Keith in the arm, (not the bat arm) and yelling at him. "Are you crazy! You know she's one of my best friends! Try to hold back, YOU IDIOT!"

"Ow! I'm sorry!" He tried blocking the punches. I smile. At least now I'm probably safe from any Bludgers being hit at me. "I'm sorry! Now can you quit it?" Keith said, still being punched. "You still need to apologize later to Natalie...understand?" Michelle said threateningly. He nodded quickly. Then the captain of Slytherin came and lectured them on keeping their head in the game, and to not give mercy to anyone. Not even to friends that are on the opposite team. Dang it...now I'm dead. I get the Quaffle again and I fly toward the hoops. In the corner of my eye I see Keith hit another Bludger at me. I see the captain there too so I guess he had to. Luckily it's too far away so I score and fly away in time.

"Another goal by Xiang! 20-10." says the commentator.

I'm really dead now, especially since the captain seems to be watching Michelle and Keith's every move to make sure they shoot Bludgers at me. The Slytherin side has the Quaffle again and they score.

"20-20! "

I looked back and see the Bludger flying right at me. Michelle was the one who sent it at me. It hits the end of my broom so I'm a bit disorientated. Then Keith hit it back at me. It hit my broom again, making it rock, and I lost a little bit of my grip. My hands are getting sweaty now as a struggle to hold on.

"Looks like the Slytherin Seeker has seen the Snitch." Oh no...oh well I want this game to be over with...oh shoot the Bludger is going straight at Michelle who is getting ready to hit it. Ahgg..got to run, no I mean fly. When she hit the Bludger, it turns out she wasn't aiming at me, she aimed at our Seeker. Oh dang...poor Zoey. It hit her straight at her hip area and she screamed in pain.

She clutched her hip and Keith was behind her, a couple of feet away. He was ready to hit the Bludger that's heading his way. Oh shoot... "Zoey get out of there!" She quickly flies away before any more damage can be done. But Michelle was driving her into the stadium walls. When Keith was about to send the Bludger at Zoey, the commentator spoke.

"Caleb Hansworth caught the Snitch! Slytherin wins! 170-20!"

Well that's a relief...luckily this isn't my broom, it's splintering at the end now. I better see how Zoey's doing. I fly down.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask.

"I'm okay. Not too bad, Madam Pomfrey can fix it no problem." she says, but still wincing.

"Want me to take you?" Then Michelle flew down next to us. "Oh my Merlin's beard. I'm so so so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you! My captain was watching Keith and I very closely, so I couldn't do anything besides hitting the Bludger towards you guys." She exclaimed. Her expression showed guilt.

"It's okay. I know you had to do it." she says.

"I'll take you to the Hospital Wing. It's the least I can do." Michelle insisted.

"Oh it's okay. Madam Pomfrey wants to take me herself to make sure I don't hurt myself more." replies Zoey.

"Oh, are you sure there's nothing I can do?" asks Michelle.

"No, there isn't. Oh here she comes. See you guys later." says Zoey as Madam Pomfrey leads her out.

Keith then walks in.

"Hey, is Zoey alright?" he asks.

"Yeah, she's fine. Nothing too serious." I say. Then Michelle nudged him in the ribs, not so gently, judging by his face.

"Owww, what was that for?" he yells. Michelle glares at him. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Oh come on. You're still going to make me apologize to her? You apologize too! I'm not the only one who hit the Bludger at her." Keith said, looking grumpy. Hmmm...I can see why Lewis said they act like a couple...

"Okay, no one needs to apologize. I'm fine, just need to use another broom." I say, trying to break the argument.

"Oh, then I'll buy you a new one. Expect one by the end of this week, Natalie." Michelle said, smiling.

"No, don't do that! It's not necessary. I'll just get another one from storage." I say.

"Are you sure?" Michelle asks.

"Yup." I say. Michelle sighs. "Fine. I won't get you one..."

Then Tamara and Jennifer come through the doors.

"Hey, are you okay Natalie?" asks Jennifer.

"Yeah, thanks for asking." I say. We really haven't apologized to each other but after all that elixir business, we're back as friends.

"Then I guess my banner worked then. You were more careful." says Jennifer.

"Sure, Jennifer, sure." I say.

"It's time for dinner, let's go." says Tamara. "Hey Michelle, I need to talk to you about something. Come on." Keith said, while grabbing her hand. Michelle's cheeks turned a little pink and nodded. "Sure. Bye guys! See you later." She waved bye and Keith tugged her away. I turned to Tamara and Jennifer.

"That's kind of weird isn't it? Do you think that...you know..." I said. Both of them nodded.

"I think she does like him...But I don't know if he's right for her though." Tamara said.

"I don't think he is." Jennifer said firmly.

"But how can you be so sure though? They must have some history with each other before going to Hogwarts. Remember that time when he asked us to sit with us? They greeted each other as if they know each other personally. They got along great." I said.

"We'll ask Michelle later. Come on, we need to go eat now or we won't get anything. Race you guys there!" Jennifer said and then ran. Tamara and I ran after her to the Great Hall for supper.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this chappie! We really hoped you enjoyed it. Man time flew by so quickly...you guys know what we mean right? This story is almost over! Just a few chapters more. Thanks for sticking with us all the way.<p>

Please comment and subscribe! 3

Cya guys!

~michi_pandax3, AquamarineCloverx3, SweetCupcakex3, angel-knightx3


	8. Quidditch Cup, Exams and Home

_****_Hey guys! It's time for a celebration! This is the end of the first story "Hogwarts School Years: Year 1!" We are so happy that you guys made it this far with us. We really enjoyed writing this story. Please enjoy this last chapter!

Warning! OCs

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE ORIGINAL HARRY POTTER SERIES. IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tamara's POV<strong>_

Today is the day for the teams who lost during the past few days to play against each other. They will play for third place. Tomorrow will be the finals. Hopefully I don't get hit in the face with a Bludger. After watching yesterday's game, I think that's unlikely for it not to happen.

Well I get to live for another day. I walk down to the stands and meet Michelle and Keith there.

"Hey." I say.

"Hi." says Michelle.

I sit down and the commentator starts talk.

"Welcome to the Ravenclaw Vs. Hufflepuff game to battle for third place. Here come the players. On the Ravenclaw side, Xiang, Lu, Jenkins, Johnson, Hayes, Yang and Shields. And on the Hufflepuff side Wu, Huang, Palmer, Carpenter, Garrett and Franklin. And the Snitch is released! Hufflepuff has the Quaffle. Oh! Nice save by Lu. Ravenclaw has the Quaffle. "

I watch Natalie get the Quaffle, she zooms past the Beaters on the Hufflepuff team. Natalie dodged the Bludgers coming at her way and scored.

"10-0! The Quaffle is back to Hufflepuff. Goal by Wu! " says the commentator as Jennifer scored for her team.

The game goes on for a long time. After about an hour the score is tied 50-50. The Keepers from both teams, are good. They've hardly let any shots in. This makes me wonder why they didn't do this good when they went up against Slytherin and my team.

"Ravenclaw has the Quaffle. The Quaffle is passed to Xiang. She scores! 60-50. Quaffle back to Hufflepuffs. Passed to Wu. Goal! Tied again. Both houses are working hard, keep up the good work!"

The game keeps going on the Chasers taking turns scoring back and forth. Mostly scored by Natalie and Jennifer. Soon it's 100-100.

"Merlin, this has been a long game. The longest game this year. Both houses don't seem to want to give in." says the commentator.

I notice Zoey just floating above the field just flying in circles. The Hufflepuff Seeker just seems to be following. I catch a glimpse of Gold in front of me. Zoey seems to see it too and starts racing after it.

"Looks like the Seekers have seen the Snitch! They're neck and neck, and...Ravenclaws got it! 250-100! Ravenclaw wins! That was a very close and long game. One of the longest of this season! Congratulations to Ravenclaw and well done to Hufflepuff. See you here tomorrow for the Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin Quidditch Finals."

The three of us go down to meet Natalie and Jennifer. Yes, I mean three, Keith seems to be tagging along a lot lately.

"Congratulations Natalie and good job Jennifer." I say when I see them.

"Thanks." they both say.

"That was a pretty close game." says Michelle.

"Yeah, it was." says Jennifer.

"Hey," says Joey as he walks up. "You coming Natalie?"

"To what?" she asks a bit surprised.

"A little celebration. Just because we got third doesn't mean we shouldn't or can't celebrate." says Joey.

"Oh cool, sure I'm coming, see you later." she replies.

"Okay, see you." says Joey.

"I need to do something for my parents. See you guys later at supper." Michelle declined and started to walk away. "Hey Michelle! Let me come with you!" Keith insisted, looking a bit nervous. "No, you need to get along with them anyway. I want to do this alone." Michelle said, still walking away. "Hey, don't leave us!" Jennifer yelled.

"I'm sorry but I have to! Or I'll get into trouble with my parents." Michelle says quickly running away to the direction of the Slytherin tower.

"I'm going back to my dorm." I say.

"Yeah, same here." says Jennifer.

"Same," says Keith.

"Bye." says Natalie and we all walk off in different directions.

I walk to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Pumpkin juice." I say and the portrait door swings open. I'm greeted by Lilly, my best Gryffindor friend.

"Hey, Tamara." she says.

"Hi." I reply.

"You ready for the Quidditch game tomorrow?" she asks as we both sit down on the couch in the common room.

"Okay.. I guess. Probably might fall a bunch of times though." I say. With Michelle and Keith shooting Bludgers at me I'm not going to get the Snitch, and I have a feeling Michelle is going to knock Lewis off his broom and we'll be short a Beater.

"You'll be fine." she says.

"Hopefully..." I say. I really doubt that I would be fine though... "I'm going upstairs to the dorm to read. See you." I go up and take out my book, 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard'. I know it's a children's book but it's actually quite fascinating. Apparently it helped in the defeat of Voldemort. I don't know how though. I open it up to my spot. 'The Fountain of Fair Fortune'. Sounds interesting. I start to read.

I wake up and put on my Quidditch robes. Time to die...I go down and meet the rest of my teammates. Our Quidditch captain, Zackary Bell, starts to speak.

"This is the final game, we can't lose to the Slytherins. I don't want to be the one to break our winning streak..."

I have a feeling we are...sadly. We walk out and the commentator starts to talk.

"Hello, welcome to the Slytherin Vs. Gryffindor Quidditch Cup Finals. Today's game is going to be intense. Will today be the day the Gryffindor streak breaks? Anyway, on the Gryffindor side, Zhou, Lynn, Lee, Bell, Wells, Cross, and Grey. And on the Slytherin side, Chang, Tan, Manchester, Cooper, Hansworth, Nelson and Reyes. The Snitch is released! Slytherin has the Quaffle! They score! 10-0. The Slytherins looked determined to win this year."

Great, they got 10 points in the first minute. I start to fly around, being careful to avoid Michelle and Keith. If I get near them I'm going to be hit to the ground. Then a Bludger flies straight at me. Luckily I dodge it in time. Where are the Beaters...? Then in front of me I see a Bludger fly straight at Lewis and he's knocked off his broom. I see Michelle smirking. I guess it was her. Great, now we're short a Beater.

"And Gryffindor has lost a Beater by Chang. No, wait, he's flying back up." Lewis is giving Michelle death glares.

"You're gonna pay for that, Chang!" He snarled.

I continue to circle around. The Snitch is nowhere to be seen. While I was circling around, I see that Michelle and Lewis are hitting Bludgers at each other with no mercy. Keith is on his own against the other Gryffindor Beater. It looks pretty intense, but now I just need to focus on finding the Snitch. I need to use this chance while both of Slytherin's Beaters are distracted.

"20-0, with Slytherin in the lead!" says the commentator. From behind me I see a Bludger coming my way. I don't have the time to dodge it and it hits my broom. I lost my grip on the broom and almost fell over. Oh my gosh, I knew I'm going to die today!

"Merlin, Keith are you okay!" I hear Michelle scream. I turn around to see Keith on the ground clutching his rib area, while Michelle was over at his side, checking to see if he's okay. I could also see she is cradling her arm in pain. Keith is groaning in pain. The Slytherin captain calls for a timeout.

I look at Michelle in worry. I hope she's not too injured, same with Keith.

"Guys, we need to pick up the pace. The Slytherins are beating us. I told you guys I don't want to be the one to break our house's winning streak." the captain scolded. We heard a loud yelp of pain, and all of us turn to the Slytherin's. One of the seventh years in Slytherin is touching Michelle's arm.

He seems to examining it, he look grim. "Looks like, she fractured her arm. I don't think she should play anymore. If she does, it's going to get worse. And the other beater is also in bad condition. He has a broken arm. I'm also pretty sure, he bruised his ribs too." The Slytherin captain cursed and said, "If both of our beaters are out, how are we going to win this game?"

"I'll keep playing. No one is going to convince me otherwise." Michelle said stubbornly. "Same here. If Michelle plays, then I play." Keith agrees, looking as stubborn as Michelle. The captain stares at them, I could see the concern in his eyes. Then he looks at us. "What are you looking at, Gryffindor! Mind your own business." He snaps at us.

All of us immediately looks away. "Slytherins think they're all that..." Lewis mutters beside me. I mentally sigh in frustration. He says that, when two people are hurt? Seriously? "What happened to them? All I know was that both of them ended up on the ground." I ask everyone. Zack stares at Lewis and John Wells, our other Beater. "He and John was hitting Bludgers back and forth against those first years. John and Lewis hit both of Bludgers at the same time, and it was headed for that girl over there. Her partner came and cover her. He took most of the impact from the Bludgers and the force knocked the both of them down."

Ouch...that sounds like it hurt. I turn back, looking to see if Michelle looks any better. All I see is the Slytherins looking pissed. One of their Chasers said with contempt, "Let's make them pay." All of them nods their head, including Michelle and Keith. Oh snap, we're really going to die.

"Don't mind them, guys. Who can blame them? We did knock down their youngest players and injured them...and they're the Beaters in their team. We just need to apologize to them at the end of the game, understand?" Zackary said, looking at John and Lewis.

"Timeout is over. Please come back ready to play!" the commenter announced. I'm so nervous...I don't care if we win anymore...All I'm worrying about now, is if I can get out of here without dying. Madame Hooch came into the arena with the Quaffle in hand.

"Alright, I don't want too many people going to the infirmary. Got it?" She asks. All of us nod our heads, although I doubt any of us would follow that. Then Madame Hooch released the Bludgers and Quaffle into the air. The game began once again. In the stands, I see Jennifer holding up her banners. Still makes me wonder where she got them... They say, Go Tamara! Go Michelle! Be careful! Bring Lewis down! Damn him!

Then I felt someone zooming past me. It was one of the Slytherin Chasers. He easily maneuvered past the our Beaters and scored through our goal post, although our Keeper tried his best blocking it.

"30-0, scored once again by Manchester!" Now I look around the arena, trying to find the Snitch. Then I saw a Bludger flying at me with full force. It hit me in the stomach and I went down to the ground, HARD. I groaned in pain. The pain is shooting at me, without mercy.

I see Keith and Michelle zooming over past me to where my team's Chasers are. Where are the freaking Beaters? I try to stand up and get my broom. I barely get to my broom. My stomach is still killing me. I hear a grunt, and I look to where it came from. It is one of the Chasers from my team, Bella Cross. Ok, now I really need to find the Snitch to end our suffering. The Slytherins are clearly pulverising us.

I quickly ride on my broom and fly up. Then I see a Bludger flying straight for my head, I immediately duck down. The Bludger flew past me, and Lewis (now he comes?) hit the Bludger back at Michelle. I can see the rage in Michelle's eyes. She hit it back at him, it apparently came too close to him far too fast, that he had to duck, but Keith suddenly appeared behind him, and hit the Bludger at the unsuspecting Lewis.

Dang, they have some good teamwork...As the Bludger hit him, I heard a very loud crack. Lewis crash landed onto the arena ground. Keith flew by Michelle and the both of them high-five each other with their good arms and have evil smirks on their faces. "That's payback, Zhou!" Michelle said. Now that I look at her closely, it looks like her arm that's banged up is too painful for her to use. Keith, the same thing with his arm, and he was rubbing on his ribs gently to ease the pain.

I catch a small glimpse of gold in the sunlight. After looking more closely, I see it's the Snitch. I look around, the Slytherin Seeker is on the other side of the field. Maybe we can win this thing. I start chasing after it. The Slytherin Seeker see me and starts heading toward me. Keith starts heading toward me getting ready to hit the Bludger at me once he can. I'm doomed. Michelle is at the other side of the arena, covering for their Chaser and also ready to back up Keith if she needs to. Oh snap, I really am dead. Right now, I hear Slytherin scoring endlessly, and mercilessly against us.

"100-40, with Slytherin still in the lead! Currently it looks like Gryffindor is going to lose and break their winning streak. Jacob Manchester is one of the best Chasers I have seen in my years of Hogwarts. He's backed up by the youngest Beaters I have ever seen. But don't underestimate them. They're very aggressive and skillful although they're injured." The commenter said. While being distracted by the commenter, a Bludger hit me in the back very hard, causing me to crash land once again. Now even more pain is overwhelming me, not just the stomach, now it's my back.

Ugh can someone just kill me now?

"120-40!"

We're doing bad...Zack isn't going to like this...I need to end this now. I get back on my broom fly off. I fly around high looking for the Snitch. After the fall I lost it. The Slytherin Seeker seems to have lost it too. Then, I see a flash of light fly before my eyes. I start chasing after it. We can still win this. I hear someone shout "Look out!" but I don't dodge it in time. A Bludger crashes into my arm and I fall to the ground. Not again...

"And Hansworth catches the Snitch! 270-40! The Slytherins have broke the Gryffindor winning streak! Congrats to Slytherin on getting the Quidditch Cup!" People from in the Slytherin stands are cheering like mad. They were waving their banners and signs during the game and now they just throw it up in the air in happiness. All my teammates look at the ground in defeat. I feel disappointed in myself because I wasn't able to catch the Snitch before they did. It was pretty much our only chance in winning the game even if they score a lot through the goalposts.

I try to get up but I can't. I must have broken my arm from the fall or the Bludger that hit my arm. Soon Michelle, Natalie and Jennifer walk up to me and help me up. Together we go to the Hospital Wing. After I get treated by Madame Pomfrey, Michelle immediately came up to me.

"Oh Merlin's beard, I'm so so so so so so so so so-" "Get to the point please." I cut her off, feeling annoyed a bit. "-So sorry. My team is sick of how you guys always win so yeah...I had to do it..." she said, with guilt in her voice. "Anyways, are you okay? Your fall looked like it hurt you a lot." I asked with concern. She avoided my eyes. "Oh it's nothing much..." she trailed off. I raised my eyebrow, doubting her.

"Ms. Chang, I'm ready now, come over here please." Madame Pomfrey asked her. Michelle went over to her. After that I look around the room. I see one of my team's chasers being treated by another nurse. On a bed at the opposite side of the room, Keith was there, looking pretty bad. Lewis isn't much better than him either, he was in a back brace. Then I hear Madame Pomfrey saying something.

"Well Ms. Chang, you have a broken arm. Your ribs are bruised. I must say, it's a good thing you didn't play for too much longer after you got injured. Also that did get most of impact although it got him very injured." says Madam Pomfrey.

We only have a few more days of school and we can't seem to last just a few more days without trouble. I sigh. I have to stay in the hospital wing overnight. So does most of the others. I fall asleep soon hoping that nothing else bad will happen, at least till next year.

I groan as I wake up. My back and stomach are very sore. I knew this would happen. Well, I feel better then yesterday at least. Madam Pomfrey dismisses most of us and we go back to our dorms. It's Saturday so I go and find Jennifer, Michelle and Natalie to study, since we have exams soon.

"Hey, are you guys better now?" asks Jennifer.

"Better." I say.

"Same here." says Michelle.

"Guess we should start studying." says Natalie.

"What first?" I ask.

"DADA?" asks Michelle.

"Why not?" says Jennifer.

"But let's not practise the practical part in the library." says Natalie.

We start to study but then we notice the Gryffindor Quidditch team (not including me) and the Slytherin Quidditch team (not including Michelle) sitting at different tables studying. Well at least that's what they were supposed to be doing but they were just having this intense staring contest. Soon Lewis breaks it.

"You only won because you played dirty!" he yells.

"Well then so were you!" yells Keith.

"Well you knocked over our Seeker 3.5 times!" yells back Lewis.

"I have a name you know." I state.

"Wow...you forgot your own Seekers name. No wonder you lost." says Keith.

"Well, like you could name all the people in your team!" says Lewis.

"Yes, I can Michelle, Caleb, Aubrey..." responds Keith.

Where is Madam Pince? If she heard all this she would have kicked everyone out. Everyone is starting to stare at them. Including us.

"The games over. Can we just get along?" says Michelle.

"Well of course you don't mind ending this. You won." says Lewis.

"Yeah, but majorly injured myself." says Michelle.

"But you also majorly injured most of the other team! And I thought Tamara was your friend." says Lewis. "Did you change your mind Slytherin?"

"I apologized and that's my job! Or have you forgotten how to play Quidditch?" yells Michelle.

"Are you calling me stupid!" yells Lewis

"Yes! Yes I am!" yells Michelle.

"Yeah, right. I bet I'll beat you on every subject on the exams!" yells Lewis.

"Oh, yeah. We'll see then!" yells Michelle. "Come on guys, let's go outside and study."

The three of us follow Michelle as we exit the library.

It's exam day. Great. Hopefully I don't fail every single subject. We have the charms written exam first. I sit down and I'm handed my exam.

_1. What is the incantation for the spell to unlock doors?_

Well at least that's easy.

_The incantation to unlock doors is Alohomora._

_2. What is one of the situations that could happen if you mispronounce the incantation Aguamenti?_

So we're lucky that Jennifer blew up Collin in a way. Still poor guy though. Everyone's going to ace this question.

_If you mispronounce the spell Aguamenti you could cause an explosion that would also knock yourself backwards as well. It is not fatal but could cause major injuries. _

Finally I finish the exam and it's time for the DADA practical. They call us one at a time, while the rest of us wait in the Great Hall. Soon my name is called.

"Lynn, Tamara." I go in.

"Hello Ms. Lynn. How are you doing today?" says the examiner.

"Fine, thank you. You?" I say.

"Quite well, thank you. Now I would like you to do the disarming charm."

"_Expelliarmus._" I say as her wand flies out of her hand. She picks it up.

"Well done. Now I'm going to cast a spell on you and your going to attempt to block it. Ready? _Stupefy_." says the examiner.

"_Protego._"

"Good job, Ms. Lynn."

We continue to do a few more spells.

"Thank you Ms. Lynn. You've done very well. Maybe one of the best ones today."

"Thank you." I say as I leave the room. I hope that means I got a good mark.

Soon the week is over and it's time for the end of the year feast. Professor Dumbledore begins to speak.

"We have all gone through an excellent school year. You should all be proud of yourselves. To the seventh-years, we all wish you luck in whichever path you may choose. Now it is time for the House Cup. In fourth place, Gryffindor with 170 points. In third place, Ravenclaw with 200 points. In second place, Slytherin with 250 points. And finally Hufflepuff with 260 points! Congratulations to Hufflepuff for winning the House Cup. Well done to everyone else as well as I know you've all worked very hard."

Cheers erupted through the halls. Most of it came from the Hufflepuff table. I sighed. We lost a lot of points this year because of Lewis...what's up with him and picking a fight with Michelle. Sheesh. We could have at least beaten Ravenclaw if he hadn't fought so much with her. Oh well boys will be boys.

When everyone settles down, Dumbledore cleared his throat and continues to talk.

"Now since it's the end of the year, most of you will be coming back to Hogwarts. Around July, you will receive a letter saying you are invited to come back to Hogwarts. In the letter it will specify what you need for the new school year, and when you need to inform us if you are returning to Hogwarts. That is all, and enjoy the feast!" He smiled and sat back down on his headmaster seat.

I smiled in excitement of seeing my family again and no more homework! But I'm still sad though because we're leaving Hogwarts. But oh well, we'll be back next year. I take my bags down to the carriages and meet up with Natalie, Jennifer and Michelle. We share a carriage.

Soon we get to the train station and we board the Hogwarts Express. We take a compartment to ourselves.

"So school's finally over." I say.

"Yeah, no more homework and we can take a break." says Michelle.

"I don't really want to go back. Here is way better than the orphanage. Away from all my cousins." says Jennifer.

"Couldn't you stay with one of us?" asks Natalie.

"Could I?" Jennifer asked excited.

"I could ask my mom." replies Natalie.

"Same." says Michelle. "She said to invite you guys over anyway."

"Same." says Tamara.

"Then I guess I'll stay at Michelle's since I already can." says Jennifer.

"Yeah, and Natalie and I can come visit." I say.

"We need to go to the orphanage first though. Need to get some things and ask permission but I doubt they would care if I disappeared." says Jennifer. "Oh wait...I can't abandon my brother. As annoying as he is I can't leave him there. I already left him there for most of the school year."

"I think he could come over too, as long as you make sure he doesn't set the house on fir, but that's unlikely right." says Michelle.

"Um..." says Jennifer.

"He set your house on fire?" asks Natalie.

"How did he do that?" I say.

"Long story...the orphanage wasn't very happy. Luckily it wasn't huge. Just a minor fire." says Jennifer.

"Well, I guess we could deal with that. Make sure he doesn't have any thing that can set things on fire." says Michelle.

"I will." says Jennifer. "Thanks for letting me stay at your house."

"That's what friends are for right?' says Michelle.

"Right." says Jennifer.

We play cards for the rest of the ride. Soon we arrive at Platform Nine and Three-quarters.

"Well I guess it time to go." says Natalie.

"Yeah." says Michelle.

"Remember to write or go on MSN." I say. We exchanged emails on the ride.

I go to my parents while Natalie and Michelle and Jennifer go off in different directions.

"How was school?" asks my dad .

"Good. Can't wait for the next school year." I say cheerfully before following my dad through the barrier. Hopefully next year will be as good as this one.

**THE END!** XD

* * *

><p>Woohoo the story is officially finished! XD We had a great time writing this story. But remember we have more up in our sleeves. Expect the second story anytime soon now ;) Please support us in the second story too! We would really appreciate that.<p>

Please comment and subscribe! 3

Cya guys in the next story in the series!

~AquamarineCloverx3, angel-knightx3, michi_pandax3, SweetCupcakex3


	9. Pranks, Letters and History

Hey everyone! For those of you who don't know, this is the first chapter of the newly edited Year 1. The new chapters will be put at the back for now because this chapter doesn't match up with chapter two of the original. We will leave all the original chapters till all the new chapters are posted. Then they will be deleted. Hope you understand. We have been trying hard to make Year 1 a lot better and longer. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY OF HARRY POTTER! IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING. WE ALSO DO NOT OWN TINY TOWER, iPODS, PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS AND POST-IT NOTES.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jennifer's POV<strong>

"No! Stephen don't do that!" I scream as my annoying five year old brother deposits a bucket of freshly made mud pies onto our 'orphanage matron', Joy. Her name doesn't suit her just saying.

"You little brat! No dessert for you today...again!" She shrieks as the mud drips down her white blouse. I can see a few worms and weeds on the newly mopped and waxed floor.

Stephen sticks out his tongue. "You meanie! I don't want it anyway. It tastes very very icky, just like you!"

"You get back here right now before I ground you for life!"

Stephen responds yet again by sticking out his tongue and running up the stairs with his shoes on, muddy footprints trailing behind him. I slowly begin to walk up after him.

"You're not going anywhere. You better clean up this mess right now!" the witch glares tugging my collar and holding me back. I almost choke in her heavily floral perfume. It really sickens me. I remember the first time I smelled it. That didn't end well. I head towards the supply closet but she continues to tug on my collar.

"Oh, you're not using those," she says with an evil smirk. "You'll be using this." She hands me a red slightly used toothbrush as she looks to the floor expectantly. I begin to scrub as she walks away. The other kids who walk past me with a look of pity.

She is crazy, mental and insane. I'm not even kidding. All the kids at the orphanage call her 'the witch', she's just like all the other stereotypical witches, without the green skin of course. I swear that once I saw a shadowy figure out my window during the night. It looked like someone on a broomstick. No one believes me though but then again I think a lot of people think I'm crazy too.

Weird things happen to me a lot. Once, Stephen broke one of the witch's prized possessions, some weird porcelain figurine or something. I was prepared to get grounded till I was thirty but it didn't come. She walked out of the room after giving me a dirty look. When I turned around I saw the figurine. It looked as if it was never broken, not even the slightest crack to show it had been fixed.

Then there was this other time when we went on this charity field trip that the witch was forced to take us to. She was quite reluctant to take us but I guess I can see why considering what happened. We were taken on a camping trip in The Forest of Dean. We played games, set up our own tents and even got to make our own fire's. I'm surprised they even trusted us but none of the charity workers were anything like Joy. I remember one night they told us that the person who created their fire the fastest would get extra smores. I rubbed the sticks so hard but I just couldn't get a spark. I had failed the nights before and was beginning to lose hope. I kept trying and trying and the sticks suddenly burst into flames. I didn't even have to do anything. I went to call one of the workers while Stephen watched the fire. Bad idea. When I came back the fire was taller than me and beginning to burn through Joy's tent. Luckily we put it out and we were all saved. Couldn't say the same thing about Joy's tent. I remember her screaming at me but I can't remember what she said. I usually just space out when she does that.

The last time I can remember is when we were having Thanksgiving dinner. That year we had a lot more food than usual. Of course Joy didn't provide it though. It was from another charity. I can't remember why but she began yelling and each of us and it made me so mad. Unfortunately, I was sitting beside her because she had to keep an 'eye' on me. I swear I was framed. All I remember was getting really mad and frustrated and before I knew it the pie in front of her blew up in the witches face. Everyone started laughing. It was the _best _Thanksgiving dinner we'd ever had but I got grounded...for something I didn't do... I didn't put anything in the pie... Now I wish I had thought of it.

I look back to the spot I had cleaned with the toothbrush to see that is was full of muddy footprints. I turn around to see old woman in this weird looking costume. It looks like she had a cape on or something. Well whoever she is, she ruined the floor. I just cleaned it! You know how long it takes to clean just a bit with a toothbrush?!

"Hello, you must be Jennifer. My name is Professor Moore. I'm pleased to meet you. There's no need to be afraid. I will not harm you. I'm here to explain everything," the old lady says with an amused smile.

Wow...Michael is really trying to get me this time. Ever since he got adopted, he's been pranking Stephen and I nonstop. His parent's give him the money to buy prank materials making them _much_ better pranks. And guess who has to clean it up? Me... Never thought he would go as far as hiring someone to come and try to trick me. I'm definitely not going to fall for it.

"Tell Michael that I'm not falling for one of his dirty tricks and to just give up. I'm not that gullible. There's no such thing as witches and wizards. That's insane. Tell him he's losing his touch."

"This is no joke Ms. Wu. Witches and wizards are real. There's a magical world hidden beneath your eyes." The old lady says with sympathy. Does she think I'm insane or just pitiful that I'm denying a fairytale like a witch is not real?

"Yeah, right. I doubt it. The only witch I know is Joy, she's the opposite of her name by the way."

"Magic is real. There's a school for people just like you. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You'll be taught all sorts of things relating magic."

Okay, she must be crazy to think I haven't already seen through her act. I mean seriously, what kind of name is Hogwarts? If I could name a school I wouldn't name it that. I decide to just follow along with her act.

"If there's such thing as magic. Prove it."

The old lady takes out a long brown stick from the pocket of her funny outfit and does this weird hand moving as she point to the floor. "_Scourgify_." I'm about to laugh at the word she just said when the floor begins to sud with soap and clean itself. The floor becomes so shiny I can see my face in it. My mouth drops open as I pinch myself multiple times. Still awake... Now that can't be special effects... Michael wasn't adopted by _that_ rich of a family. I must be going insane.

"As you can see Ms. Wu, this is no joke. You're not going insane my dear." She says as if reading my mind which based on her display could be very possible. "Magic is real and you are a witch. You're not a pure-blood, seeing that you're living in the muggle world. These days pure-bloods are rare. It is kind of sad really. It is one of the reasons why most pure-bloods really dislike half-bloods, Muggle-borns or Squibs. According to the magic quill, you're a Muggle-born, a witch or wizard that has muggle blood running fully through their veins."

Muggle-born? Pure-bloods? Half-bloods? Squibs? Magic Quill? Do people even use quills anymore? Aren't they like 200 years old? Okay, she must be from a mental institution. But then the floor... There's no way you can clean it that fast without... No it couldn't. It has to be a joke. I sigh, my head hurting from the thoughts that run through by head. The old lady chuckles. She once again has an amused look on her face.

"Maybe I should take you to Diagon Alley. On the way there, I will explain everything that you need to know," the old lady says with a smile that reminds me of a mom's smile. What's Diagon Alley? As if she read my mind, she says, "Diagon Alley is basically a shopping district for all witches and wizards. Now let's go shall we, Ms. Wu?"

"Ok, but first let me change out of my pajamas."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Michelle's POV<strong>_

I sigh as I put down my pumpkin juice on my desk in the manor library. Ever since we had had breakfast, my sisters have been going on nonstop about Hogwarts. At breakfast, my parents told my sisters and I, that today is around the time we would get our invitations to Hogwarts and my sisters have been TOO peppy and hyper about it. In fact, they still are. Of course I was interested as well but I don't really find the need to freak out or anything. I love learning more about our culture and etc. It has always interested me a lot.

There are a couple of things that I am totally not looking forward to though. One, my sisters will embarrass themselves in public and people will think I'm them seeing they look exactly like me. This is one of the disadvantages of being a identical triplet. There are some differences but any other people wouldn't really notice just by looking at us. The biggest giveaway is probably our personalities. The other thing I'm not looking forward to is all the homework we'll have to do. There's also bound to be more annoying people too.

"Oh yeah Melanie, what house do you want to be in?" the youngest of us, Milly asks.

"Oh Milly, you should know. I want to be in Gryffindor of course," Melanie answers happily as I take a sip of pumpkin juice. I spit it out immediately once she gets to the end of her sentence. My jaw drops. GRYFFINDOR!? They said they would come to Slytherin with me...those ditchers...I swear, I heard them say they wouldn't go to Gryffindor for the life of them. Sigh...

"I thought you guys wanted to go to Slytherin with me," I say with a disappointed look on my face.

Now don't think I want to be in Slytherin because I'm going to be evil and become a Death Eater or something; don't think I hate anyone under me based on blood status either. I'm not like that at all. Not everyone in Slytherin is like that and I don't think anyone is like that at all either anymore. I know there are some but I don't find it right to judge the whole house based on some of the people and it's past. People are different and just because someone thinks a certain way doesn't mean they'll act. That would probably be the smarter idea since most of Voldemort's followers are in Azkaban at the moment getting their souls sucked out. There are still a few out there but I don't think they would dare to act and try to avenge their leader.

Things have gotten a lot better after the Second Wizarding War. Most wizards even find Muggle technology to be better in some cases. You can tell since our house is full of it. My family is far from the clueless wizard's who yell into phone's because they think the other person can't hear them. We live in a normal house with running water and electricity. We actually live in a Muggle community; most people do nowadays. My siblings and I didn't, but some people even went to Muggle schools before they hit the age to go to Hogwarts. I think it's great that we're learning about each other's world. If we did in the beginning it might have even stopped the whole war.

Even being pure-bloods our family wasn't part of the war. We were considered blood traitors but my parents didn't care. Even if they were laughed at, teased and even beaten up, they knew it wasn't right to look down on Muggles and Muggle-born's just because they aren't "pure". They kept their ground and lasted through it. After the war, my parent's business became very successful and still is today. The struggle was worth it. If they gave in to the Death Eaters I wouldn't even be born and they'd be in jail. They only had Milly, Melanie and I after the war, when it was safe.

I want to be in Slytherin because I think doing whatever it takes to get what you want is not a bad thing. I admire this trait. As long as you don't go too far it's not a bad thing at all. It's a good thing. If you don't try hard you won't achieve things. Looks like my sisters don't have the same thoughts...

"Well...we've changed our minds," both of them say at the same time. I glare at them. Out of the three of us, I'm always the odd one out. I don't understand why they always stick together and leave me out of the loop most of the time but it just happens. I guess I'm not like them. Since my sisters like to be their girly selves together, I can't do anything to stop it. After a while I decided to stop bothering them so I've always played by myself or with the house elves as a kid.

"Miss, we have letters addressed to all of you," Nellie, one of our house elves say shaking me out of my thoughts. She's always been the nicest to me and is one of my best friends. My sisters jump out of their seats and basically charge for poor Nellie. They snatch the letters out of the elf's hands, ripping open the envelopes. I _walk_ over to get my invite.

"EEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" My sisters jump up and down with joy. I roll my eyes and begin to open my own letter. My parents come home and through the library door as I get to the bottom of my letter. Both of my sisters rush to them as I follow. They continue to ramble on about Hogwarts and how great it will be there. My parents look at them with amused looks on their faces.

My dad silences them with a look. He smiles along with my mom. "Let's go to Diagon Alley, shall we?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natalie's POV<strong>_

I just finish restocking my Tiny Tower on my iPod touch when a Long-eared Owl, one of my favourite owls, flies through the window and lands on the table in front of me. I know a lot about birds because my dad is a photographer. He takes pictures of birds all the time. I would say in almost any weather. I've went along with him many times before so I would know. I'm in charge of posting them online so I learn all the names. The scientific name is Asio otus. It reminds me of the spell accio I read in the Standard Book of Spells so I remember it. I notice there was a letter in its claws. I took the letter from its leg. It says that I have been accepted to Hogwarts so I run to my parents and tell them about it. They tell me they would take me to Diagon Alley later. Finally! I have been waiting for a while. I even have one of the books on the list already.

I decide to read while I wait. I pick up 'Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian' by Rick Riordan. He's a Muggle but he has such a good imagination. I sometimes wish I was in the book. It would be so cool to be a demigod. I could fight with a sword and I would have these amazing powers. But I guess there are some downsides to being a demigod. I'd have dyslexia and ADHD and I would be attacked all the time. I wouldn't even be able to live here anymore. I don't think I could do that. I'd miss my parents _way_ too much.

Sometimes I do wonder if it's real. There is magic after all. Why couldn't Greek Mythology be real? What about the other types of Mythology too? I continue reading till I finish it. I've always found so many similarities to the wizarding world in the book. There was this big war, there is a school /camp, even the descriptions match the two main heros. Messy black hair and green eyes. You can't tell who I could be describing even if you have heard of these people. Though maybe you could if I gave you more details than that.

I guess I'm lucky to be born after the war. From what I've learned and read, it was a terrible time. Especially nearing the final battle at Hogwarts. My parents were able to get through safely and avoided most of the chaos seeing they lived in a more quiet part of the United Kingdom at the time. There were times when they had to hide but it was okay for them in the end.

The aftermath of the war is over and everything is starting off new. Buildings were rebuilt and monuments to the heroes who died were made. Wizards are all getting more accustomed to the Muggle world and it's just a whole lot better. Since my dad is a Muggle I use a lot more Muggle things then wizard stuff anyway. I actually prefer a lot of it. Especially electronics considering I never leave the house without my iPod.

I absolutely can't wait till I go to Hogwarts. I can't wait till I can do magic like my mom can. I've seen her enchant things, make potions and do so much more. I just can't wait till I can try it myself. My mom has even enchanted my backpack with an undetectable extension charm so it can hold more stuff. Trust me, there's a lot of stuff in there. I can hardly remember what I have in there. Well at least I'll be prepared for any situation.

I hear a knock on the door, opening it myself thinking it was mom telling me it was time to go to Diagon Alley. Instead, I'm pulled into a hug by my cousin. Joey and I have known each other forever. He's my cousin but also my best friend; he's practically my brother. We've played together as kids and he was always over at my house seeing his parents were always busy traveling for their jobs. He's practically moved into our house. We've always watched out for each other and he's one of the closest people to me. I trust him with everything. I'm glad to see him again.

"Hey Joey. Long time no see." I say as he pulls away. "How was the U.S?"

"Great. I had so much fun but I'm a bit tired from all the traveling. I don't get how my parents do it all the time." He says as he sits down on the rolling chair near my desk.

"Well they're probably used to it by now. It is part of their job." I say.

"Yeah, wish they didn't have to so much. I'd actually get to see them more often." He sighs as he picks up the letter on my desk. "So you got your letter too?"

"Yeah, aren't you excited? It's going to be so cool to finally learn how to do magic." I say excitedly.

"Of course I am. I've had enough of reading and hearing about it. I want to actually try it." He replies just as excited as I am.

"You're coming with us to Diagon Alley right?" I ask.

"Yup. I can't wait to get a wand."

"Same. What kind of wand do you think you'll get?" I ask.

"I'm not sure but we don't really get to choose anyway, 'the wand chooses the wizard'." He quotes.

"Yeah, true. I'm still wonder what I would get. Some wands are better for certain things." I say as I hear a light knock on my door.

"Natalie, Joey?" I hear my mom say from the other side of the door. "Time to go."

"Okay Mom!" I reply loudly so she can hear it through the door.

I pick up my bag and begin walking out the door, Joey following behind me.

"Are you parents coming too?" I question not hearing any conversation as I reach the bottom of the stairs. Are they even here?

"No, they have something to do right now. They'll be back to pick me up later." He responds as we both put on our shoes.

"Come on guys." My dad says as he pushes open the front door. "You can talk in the car."

"Race you out there?" Joey grins.

I smile. "Of course!" At that he runs out.

"Hey!" I yell. "Cheater!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tamara's POV<strong>_

I sit there eating breakfast as I read the book my parent's had got me the other day so I could learn more about Hogwarts. It's called Hogwarts: A History but apparently it's a revised edition. I guess they should seeing there was this huge war around the time I was born. My parents have told me that it is a lot better after it was rebuild. I finally get to the chapter I was the most excited to read: 1998 - Now. I begin reading, ignoring the weird feeling that something was on my head.

"Ow!" I yell as I feel something drill into my head. I cover my head in pain as I try to pull whatever it is off my head. It jumps onto the table. I glare at the stupid owl but it just stares back at me with an innocent look, tilting its head cutely. Then I notice at the claws that there is a letter. My eyes widen in surprise. I take the letter gently from the owl and open it allowing the owl to have the rest of my cereal for doing it's job. It says that I've been accepted to Hogwarts. Yay! It's finally here! I've been waiting for this since I was first told that I was a witch. My mom is completely human, in other words, she's a Muggle. A Muggle is a person that has no magic whatsoever. But my dad is a pure-blood wizard. A pure-blood wizard or witch is someone who is completely a wizard/witch and their ancestors are pure-blood. The child of a Muggle-born witch/wizard and pure-blood witch/wizard are called half-bloods. That is exactly what I am. Half muggle and half witch/wizard.

I'm just so excited! The thought of finally doing magic is just so exciting. Eleven years and it's finally time! I eagerly continue reading through the book to see what's in store for me in the next few days. I read and I find out many new things I didn't know before. The ceiling of the Great Hall is enchanted to look like the sky and they even have moving staircases. I really hope I don't fall off or something... I finally find a section the interests me the most and leave a post-it tab on the page.

_**Notable Changes:**_

_Improvements to the school were made as it was rebuilt. The four common rooms remain in the same places but are divided into smaller rooms allowing four students per room. This is to solve the problem of the increasing number of students. The school has also brought in Muggle technology to educate the students about the Muggle world. The school currently has telephones, Wi-fi, electricity and many other useful Muggle inventions. Students are encouraged to learn about them and to use them in their free time. _

It looks like they're trying hard to get people to learn about the other world around us. Well I guess learning about it would stop another war from happening. We don't want The Third Wizarding War to happen. I can't even imagine what it was like through the first and second. I don't ever want to experience that in my lifetime. Actually, I don't want it to ever happen again at all.

I glance up at the clock on the wall as I finish the book. _10:00 AM. _It's been two hours already? Guess it's not that surprising. I always lose track of time as I read. I should really get going. My list of supplies is especially long since it's my first year. Just then, my dad walks into the room.

"Finished the book?" He asks as he notices the closed book on the table.

"Yeah, I also got this." I say, handing him the letter.

"Well, I guess it's time for a trip to Diagon Alley." my dad says.

* * *

><p>Ollivander puts out the fire I set with the wand in my hand. "Hmm, not for you huh. Let me go get some other wands."<p>

Sigh, I've been here for at least ten minutes and it looks like The Third Wizarding War happened in here. Why can't I find the wand for me? Ollivander told me the wand chooses the wizard. Do none of the wands want to choose me? I've already set the lamp on fire and knocked down shelves and shelves of wands. How much longer will this take? My dad puts a hand on my shoulder giving me a small smile. I smile back. I really hope I can find one soon...

Ollivander soon comes back with about five boxes. He opens the first one and hands me the wand announcing that it had a unicorn tail core, was made of oak and is 12 inches. I wave it lightly hoping to create as less damage as possible. The box in front of me disappears. Well at least nothing exploded...

"Still not for you," Ollivander says taking the wand back. "Here, try this one. Chestnut and phoenix tail feather, 11 inches."

I take the wand in my hand and for some reason it feels just right. I wave it and sparks fly out the end. Is that a good sign?

"Well, looks like this is the one. This is a great wand for Defense Against the Dark Arts." He says as takes the galleons I hand him.

"I'm sorry for the mess..." I say as I look to the ground.

"It's fine. It's not your fault. I've actually seen much worse. It's all an easy fix. Here you go. Have a nice term!" He replies as he begins climbing up a ladder to put stuff away.

"Thank you." I say as I leave the shop, my new wand in hand.

"We're finally done shopping. Do you want to get some ice cream to celebrate?" My mom asks.

"Sure. But we should eat lunch first. It's already twelve." I say.

"Okay let's go!" My dad says putting his arm around both my shoulder and my mom's.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Please leave a review! <strong>A<strong>**nyone** can review! I know this may be confusing but chapter 2 will be posted on **August, 9, 2013**. Next week chapter 7 of year will be posted. The date is **August, 2, 2013. **We are alternating are posting to give us more time. Thanks for you support and hope you continue.

Follow and Review! xD

See ya! (Remember, next week is Year 4)

~angel-knightx3, michi_pandax3, AquamarineCloverx3, SweetCupcakex3


	10. Letters, Shopping and New Friends

Hi everyone! Here's another newly edited chapter of Year 1. It's sad to see no one else has read the new chapter 1. If you are reading this thank you. It means a lot that you would go back and read this. It also helps you get a better understanding seeing we add a lot more information. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Warning! OCs

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY OF HARRY POTTER! IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING. ALSO iPODS.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jennifer's POV<strong>_

After I change, the old lady tells me to grasp her arm. I look over at her hesitantly and grip it tightly. Then I hear a snap. What I feel next is fun but nauseating. It feels like I'm on a messed up roller coaster that keeps on twisting and turning. Soon, we hit solid ground; I shake the dizziness out of my head. Man, what just happened? Oh god, I'm gonna hurl...right on the old lady's shiny stilettos. After I finish puking, I look at the old lady with an apologetic look. She has a look of pure disgust on her face.

Who wouldn't after someone puked on their shoes...with a wave of her wand, she cleans up her shoes. I wonder if it's the same spell as before. I nervously chuckle and say timidly, "Uhh...I'm sorry for puking on your shoes Ms...?"

"It's Professor Moore, my dear." She answers. I take the time to scan my surroundings; everyone around us are wearing the same funny looking outfits as Professor Moore. There are so many kids around. Guess they're all going back-to-school shopping if you can still call it that. It looks like we're in a bar. I look around and as I glance around I see the sign "_The Leaky Cauldron_". Professor Moore indicates for me to follow her. We weave through the crowd and sit on a empty table. She orders the barkeeper Tom for one pumpkin juice and one butterbeer. I daze off a little, thinking how great my life will be now that I've found out I'm a kind of person, I thought that didn't exist. Great, I've been calling Joy a witch all my life and I've been insulting myself the whole time.

"What would you like to know, Ms. Wu?" Professor Moore asks me. I think for a bit.

"How do you know that I'm a witch?"

"The reason is, that at Hogwarts, we have this tool called the Magical Quill. Each and every time a magical child is born, it will write down the name of the child in a large book of parchment. Then when you turn old enough to go to the school, it will tell us who we should send the letters to which reminds me." She says as she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small envelope. "This is for you." I quickly take the letter from her and open it up. I catch a glance of my name on the front of the envelope.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ABERFORTH DUMBLEDORE_

_Dear Ms. Wu,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress  
><em>

Owl? What do they mean by that?

"I'll handle that for you Ms. Wu. By owling they mean they expect you to reply through a letter by then. In the wizarding world, owls replace postman. We just attach a letter to their foot and they bring it where you tell them too. Of course this owl would have to be trained first." Professor Moore answers. Oops, did I say that out loud. I flip to the next page that was also enclosed in the letter. I wonder what school supplies you need for magic school.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS:_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

As I continue to skim through the letter I begin to ask all the questions that pop into my head. I ask her a few questions about Muggles, Squibs and all the other terms she had mentioned I didn't understand. She then tells me about the different blood statuses of wizards and some of the circumstances of the blood statuses. After I ask her how Hogwarts works. She was pretty patient considering I was pretty much killing her with my curiosity about the world I never knew I was part of.

"At Hogwarts, you're expected to attend the school for seven years. It's quite short compared to Muggle schools, if I am not mistaken. You'll take different courses and the way we mark are different from what you're probably used to at Muggle schools. Like Muggle schools, you have to take exams at the end of year. In fifth-year, every student is required to take O.W.L's-"

"Owl's?" I ask in confusion, completely cutting her off. "I thought they delivered mail."

"They do but I mean it as an acronym. O.W.L stands for Ordinary Wizarding Level. It's an exam that all students take in their fifth year. Around that year, students must also decide what courses to take for their desired career. For example if you want to be an Auror, a witch or a wizard that tracks down Dark witches and wizards, you'll need to take Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and etc. During seventh-year, you must also pass N.E. which stands for Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test, to be qualified to get your dream job. You can't get a mark lower than an E, which means Exceeds Expectations, in all subjects you require."

I nod. My head is starting to hurt again from all this information. "Is that all your questions, Ms. Wu? If you have more, you can either ask me, teachers or your fellow classmates." she asks as a waiter comes up to give us our orders. I look at my drink in curiosity as Professor Moore drinks her own drink. I wonder what pumpkin juice tasts like. I lift my cup to my lips and take a sip. It tastes so good! Why don't "Muggles" juice pumpkins anyway? It's genius! As I freak out at how good it tastes, Professor Moore finishes drinking her butterbeer. I should really try butterbeer sometime. It looks pretty good as well. I quickly finish my juice as well as she checks her watch, "About time we should head to Diagon Alley.".

* * *

><p>We arrive at a plain brick wall at the back of the bar. She pulls out her brown stick- I mean wand and taps a few bricks which seem to be in a certain order. She finishes and the bricks begin to magically, which is probably true, move away and reveal a place full of students and their parents. <em>This<em> is Diagonal Alley? This is bigger than all the malls I've seen combined, not that I've seen that many.

"It's DIAGON Alley. Not Diagonal Alley, Ms. Wu," Professor Moore corrects. Oops, I've said things out loud again... "Come on, Ms. Wu. You need to buy the things that you need for Hogwarts."

"But I don't have any money," I say worriedly. Joy, who I really need to come up with a new nickname for doesn't give me allowance or anything. She makes me work for nothing and she probably wouldn't even lend me a pound.

Professor Moore says, "Oh, it's ok, dear. You can pay for the supplies with funds from the school." I smile gratefully. It scared me there, because I'm certain the orphanage wouldn't lend me money for something like this. I'm not even sure if the shop owners would accept it either. Do wizards have a different currency? "Don't worry dear, if you have enough Muggle money, the shopkeepers accept it as well. Even if you don't, Hogwarts will pay for your things." She says as if she had read my mind. Then she puts her hand in her pocket and takes out a pouch, "Let's get started shall we?"

* * *

><p>Professor Moore and I walk to many different shops. Diagon Alley is no typical place to be in. Diagon Alley is a long road with tall buildings on both sides. It's what I would picture as an Old England shopping district but some parts look quite new. Almost like they've been destroyed and rebuilt. There were many statues around too; they seem to be war memorials. Do witches and wizards have wars too? Guess I'll find out soon enough seeing one of my books is for a subject called History of Magic. We buy robes, books, potion ingredients and almost everything else on the list. '<em>Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC<em>' I see a sign read. It looks like a wand is that last thing on our list. This is what I've been looking the most forward too. With this I'll be able to do magic like Professor Moore can. It looks so cool. I want to try it _so _badly.

A bell sounded as Professor Moore opened the door, the place is a complete wreck. The owner then comes from the back of the shop. The man looks to be very old with pale skin and flowy white hair. His eyes look filled with knowledge.

"Difficult one," Ollivander says shaking his head, apparently explaining the mess, which didn't clear anything up whatsoever. He then notices the two of us at the counter. "Welcome to Ollivanders. This is the best Wandmaker shop you can find here in the United Kingdom! I assume you're here to find a wand." He says, looking at me with his silver eyes. "First-year?" I just nod a bit intimidated by the colour of his eyes. Silver? I thought that was even possible. Is he wearing coloured contacts or something?

He quickly measures me with a measuring tape before he turns away from us, taking a couple of rectangular boxes from the shelves behind him. The shelves are at least five times taller than the shop looked at from the outside. For one wand he even had to get on a ladder to get.

"Chestnut and phoenix tail feather, 11 inches. Good for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Ollivander recites as he hands it to me. I wave it and the box it had been in catches on fire. Oops... He puts the fire out with his own wand and takes the wand back, putting it aside. "Hmm... How about this one?" He says handing me another, Maple and dragon heartstring, 13 inches, Best for Transfiguration." I wave it and I see nothing happens at all. Well at least I didn't blow the store up. "No, not this one. He opens up another box. For some reason I feel a bit different as I pick it up. It just feels right in my hand. I try a light waves and blue sparks shoot out the front. "Well this is the one for you. Pine and Unicorn Hair, 10.7 inches. Another wand good for transfiguration."

The wand chose me, Professor Moore tells me as we leave the shop. Apparently there's some connection between the wand and the wizard, or witch in my case, that causes the sparks. I stop questioning her after a while as it begins to get confusing. We walk back to the Leaky Cauldron and get drinks again. The same orders as last time though I'm not really complaining. Pumpkin juice is just so good!

"Well, now you're all set for Hogwarts." She says as we finish our drinks. "Remember, don't use your wand outside of school. "Better get you back now, it's getting late."

She indicates for me to follow her but is then swallowed up in the crowd of people. I spot a woman with a black robe and hat. Oh that must be her! I follow, ending up in a dark alley. Dang, where the heck is she taking me. After a few minutes, Professor Moore turns, just enough for me to see her face. Except, it isn't Professor Moore. I freeze. Oh shoot, I'm lost. In a place I've never been in my entire life until now! I start walking, hoping to find where I had come from. I see a sign as I enter an even darker alley. The air just has the feel of evil in it. _Knockturn Alley_. I continue walking, when I suddenly crash into someone, literally.

The man turns around. He has a stern look glued on his face, jet black hair that matches his equally dark eyes. He studies me from head to toe, with a look of disgust. I hear him mutter "Mudblood" under his breath, mudblood? "Excuse me? Mudblood?" I say a bit enraged. Is that supposed to be an insult?

"What do you expect me, a pure-blood, to call someone who's born from two muggles," he said in disdain. I glare at him. How could he insult my parents like that!? He never knew them! "At least I don't look like a git wearing a coat with frills," I shoot back at him. Ok, bad idea...I can see him pulling out his wand from his inside pocket. A boy around my age stands next to him, I'm guessing he's his son. I can tell by the family resemblance, black hair and eyes. Guess it runs in the family.Unlike his father, he eyes me with amusement. Oh god, help.

"Patrick!" Someone cries, all of us turn in the direction of the new voice. There stood a family of five. They all have brown hair. The father starts walking toward Patrick and they share a long hug. Awkward... His three daughters stand there, triplets I confirm in front of their mother watching the events in front of them. One of them gives me a small smile and resumes fidgeting with her wand. They all look to be around my age. The dads continue to have their arms around each other, deep in conversation. I stay glued to my spot, not moving and unsure what to do. Maybe I should just sneak away...he might not notice...

Suddenly, a light flashes from the girl's wand, right into Patrick's hair. He immediately brings both hands onto his head of hair, which started to turn pink. Within seconds, his hair turns neon pink. Everyone bursts into laughter. Patrick remains confused until his wife gives him her compact mirror. His eyes grow wide.

I take this time of chaos to escape, just hearing a scream as I leave the alley. I release a breath I didn't seem to know I held. I skim the crowd, eventually finding Professor Moore, or more rather her finding me. She gives me this entire rant I half listened to, something about staying in her sight at all times and blah blah. After bringing me back, she hands me a ticket for tomorrow.

"Everything you need to know for tomorrow will be on that ticket" She explains. I sigh, wondering where tomorrow will bring me.

* * *

><p>I look down at my ticket: <em>Platform Nine and Three-Quarters<em>. Where would that be? All I see is an ordinary train platform in London. All around me, I see people rushing to get on their train. The platform signs are quite clear but I don't see a platform labeled nine and three-quarters. Did they make a mistake or something...? It has to be. How can there be a platform and three-quarters. It's not even logical...but then this is a magic train... I look around to see if I can ask someone. Then I see a girl pushing a big cart with a snowy owl on it, running straight into a brick wall column. I scoff, is that girl stupid or something? Trying to run into a wall. I mean like seriously, who does that? Right when I think she is going to have a collision with the wall, she just goes right through it. I blink. What just happened!? Am I imagining things? She just disappeared! AHHH I'm getting crazy! Or am I hallucinating? If that happens to her when she does that... Without thinking, I charge towards the wall, holding my breath the entire time.

Within a second, I'm on solid ground, unharmed, and not in the state of a concussion. I realize that around me were people just like me, wearing their Hogwarts robes. There were kids rolling carts like that girl with animals on it and adults rushing kids to go on a big red express train. I came to the conclusion that I made it, and most importantly, I know I'm not going psycho. At least, I don't think so. I scan the crowd, spotting the same girl. I run towards her. It was starting to feel like she was my new GPS system or something. Shaking the thought out of my head, I board the train.

The aisles were crowded with parents and children of all ages. By the time I had my luggage put away, most of the, I guess what you would call cubicles were taken. I spot the girl again, in her cubicle (great it sounds like she's in a restroom) sitting with a girl around our age. I walk as casually as I can towards her. Trying to hide how nervous and lost I am. The train starts to move forward as I take a mighty stumble into the cubicle(not restrooms), landing in a face plant. Great, what a way to give a good first impression. I quickly pick myself back up and look up to see two girls with concerned looks on their faces. As I stand there I get a close look at their faces. The first girl, the one I had been following, has long black and straight hair, very pale skin and brown eyes. The second girl has long flowy black hair with highlights of brown, matching her brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" the girl with the highlights says as she notices I had been staring at them with a glazed look on my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I do that all the time. I'm Jennifer by the way." Hoping to make some friends. I know no one here at all. Hopefully they have more experience with magic than I do.

"My name is Tamara and that's Natalie." The other girl says "Would you like to sit here?"

"Sure." I reply, glad to have somewhere to sit.

I sit down next to them and the three of us sit down and get to know each other. Tamara and Natalie had just met as well. I learn that both Natalie and Tamara are both half-bloods. Natalie's mom is a witch and Tamara's dad is a wizard. Soon another girl walks in. I recognize her as one of the triplet's from Knockturn Alley, the one that smiled at me I think.

"Can I sit here?" She asks politely. "Everywhere else is full."

I nod. I learn that her name is Michelle and that she's a pure-blood. After another round of introductions another person walks in. We just seem to get interupted today. Well, it has only been ten minutes anyway. Guess not everyone has found their seats yet. This time it's a boy. Michelle seems to recognize him.

Michelle says, "Hey Keith" Is it just me or are her cheeks turning red? Hmm, I wonder what's going on between those two. I then notice he was also with us in the Alley. The rude guy's son.

He says, "Hi Michelle, can I sit here?"

"Of course you can." She answers without even pausing for a breath.

I decide to move to the opposite seat from me so Keith can have my spot. Now me, Jennifer and Natalie are sitting on one side and Michelle and Keith are on the other.

"What house do you want to be in?" He asks, trying to make conversation.

House? What does he mean by that? I rack my brain to see if I could remember Professor Moore telling me about them. Oh yeah. The four houses. I can't remember their names but people with different attributes are usually in each. What were they again. I just shrug seeing I couldn't even remember what each of them were.

I learn that both Keith and Michelle want to be in Slytherin, Tamara wants to be in Gryffindor and Natalie wasn't sure either. It looked like she knew what they were talking about though unlike me.

Soon the sweets trolley rolls in and we all buy a bit of food. After that, we all start doing separate things. Keith and Michelle seem to be having a great time judging by how much they're smiling and laughing, Natalie took out a book and began to read. By the looks of it, it's one of the books on our shopping list. She's reading it already? I've hardly even looked at it. I read a bit yesterday but it didn't make too much sense to me. I got a headache after a while and stopped. Guess she knows more about the wizarding world then me. Tamara appears to be reading on her iPod touch as she listens to music. I decide to take out mine as well. I go through a few apps when I notice the time. Looks like we're almost there. I excuse myself to go change into my new uniform. I almost fall over in the small stall as the train comes to a stop. I meet up with my new friends as we get off the train.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" I hear someone with a strange accent announce. We follow the sound and stand in front of a person? Whatever he is, I've never seen anyone so tall or big. Is he a wizard too? "I'm Hagrid. Keeper of Keys and Care fer Magical Creatures Professor. Now follow me!" I see other students my age follow as well. We arrive at a lake. The water is dark and as flat as glass. I can see my reflection in it. I look up to see my first sight of Hogwarts. It's taller than any building I've ever seen! It looks old yet new at the same time. It has the same feeling as Diagon Alley. It's like it's been rebuilt recently. I can still see that the building has had a lot of history and been through a lot. I wonder how old the school is. We're told to get on the boats that lined the shore and we soon set off.

Soon after the long journey across the lake, we arrive at the other side. An old woman stands there waiting for us. She has grey hair tied up on her head and has a feel of authority. She has a bright look as she looks at all of us and begins to lead us into the massive castle. She leaves us in this waiting area and tells us to wait. She tells us she will come get us when the sorting begins. How do we get sorted? I really wonder how. Oh no...what if it's a test? I don't know anything about magic. What will I do if I can't answer any questions? I left my books on the train. Well guess I can't do what I usually do. Last-minute studying isn't an option. I just stand there along with everyone else looking around. Everyone was probably thinking about what house they would be in. I'm starting to get nervous. It looks like everyone is. I hope I get into a good house...

I look to Michelle to see she was staring at Keith. "What are you looking at?" I ask with a small smirk on my face. She blushes in embarrassment when she notices she had been staring.

"O-oh nothing." She stutters trying to hide how red her cheeks were getting. "Just looking around." Looks like she really likes him.

"Then why are your cheeks red? Are you feeling sick?" Natalie asks, joining in on our conversation. The old woman from earlier returns, saving her. I hear a small sigh escape from her lips. I act as if I don't notice. I'll figure out later. Curiosity always gets the better of me. We walk into this huge hall. Students sit at four long tables and the ceiling was deep blue like the night sky with many twinkling stars. This place looks amazing. I can't wait to see the rest of the castle.

Professor McGonagall takes out a stool and places an old looking hat on it. It looks old and tattered. I can see a few burn marks on the edges. To my surprise, the folds of the hat form a face and it begin to sing. Sing?! I have not seen enough of this world. Singing hats? What else could there be?

_I am a old hat_

_I've lived a long life_

_You may think that I cannot sort_

_but you are wrong about that_

_I will place you _

_and then you'll see that I'm not _

_just an old hat_

_Gryffindors, they're brave and strong_

_They're daring and have nerve_

_They're chivalry is what will always_

_Save the day_

_Ravenclaws, they're wise and smart_

_They have wit and intelligence _

_They'll solve all our problems_

_And provide all the solutions _

_Slytherins, they're the cunning kind_

_When they've set their mind _

_They'll do whatever it takes _

_to achieve their plans_

_Hufflepuff, they're a friendly bunch_

_They're true, patient and loyal _

_They're the best of friends _

_And will save you from all your troubles_

_A enemy will rise_

_One like and not like before_

_So don't let down your guard _

_or you'll be in a big amount of trouble_

_Put me on _

_I'll sort you_

_Don't be afraid of me_

_After all_

_I'm just a hat_

_But a smart one indeed_

An enemy like and not like before? Does the hat usually do that? Okay...now I'm a bit worried. What is it talking about?

Professor McGonagall takes out a large piece of paper. Parchment I think. Why do wizards use such old paper anyway? She begins to read the parchment as I finish my last thought.

"Chang, Michelle." Michelle walks up slowly and the professor gently places the hat on her head.

"_Slytherin!_" The tables clap as she goes to sit at the table decorated in green and silver. This is how you're sorted? A hat decides for you? I just learn more and more each minute I'm here.

Both of her sisters get sorted into Gryffindor. I see a betrayed look on her face. Well if I had sisters I guess I would be too. Though, I really wouldn't want Stephen in my house though. I'm done picking up after his messes.

"Lynn, Tamara."

"_Gryffindor!_" They've both got what they wanted so far. What will happen with me?

"Tan, Keith."

"_Slytherin!_" I see Michelle with a huge grin on her face as she gestures for him to sit next to her.

"Wu, Jennifer." Wait..that's me. Butterflies begin to fly around in my stomach. Well this is it... I sit down as the hat is carefully placed on my head.

"Hmm...Where to put you, where to put you?" I almost scream as I hear the voice. The hat's talking to me! I thought it was just programed or something. "Surprised huh, well I guess that's to expect with a Muggle-born. But you're parents, I remember sorting them. Why so clueless? Ah oh well. I think you're best suited for..._Hufflepuff!_" I take my seat at my table. The people with me have friendly and welcoming smiles. Guess what the hat said was true but... it sorted my parents? They were wizards?! I can't believe it! My parent's were wizards!

"Xiang, Natalie." I hear, stopping my thoughts.

"_Ravenclaw!_" Hmmm...all the friends I've made so far are in different houses. I hope that isn't a problem. Guess I'm going to have to make some other friends in my house.

Someone then gets up from what I assume is the staff table and walks up to a podium. He has a grey beard and stands quite tall. "Welcome to Hogwarts. For those of you who don't know, I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. I hope you've all had a great summer and are ready for a new school year. A reminder to first-years to not enter The Forbidden Forest unless you wish to be seriously injured. Also Mr. Filch has retired and there will be a new caretaker, Arnold Baker. Everything remains the same as last year. Now dig in!"

* * *

><p>We will post a chapter for Year 4 next week (<strong>August, 16, 2013<strong>). The next chapter for Year 1 will be posted on: **August, 23, 2013**. Sorry if this is confusing but we really find it necessary that we fix it. We just go back and cringe at the lack of details and how short it is and want to fix it. Also, almost all of us have serious writer's block so the back and forth thing helps. Another reminder, I(whoever's posting it), will be going on vacation so I'm posting Year 4 from some hotel room. I've checked that they have wifi but sometimes things happen and it doesn't work so please understand if I don't post. I will post as soon as possible if it doesn't happen. It also might not be at the usual time I post it. It should be earlier though if I do. Sorry for going on and on and please review what you think of the story. Anyone can review.

Follow and Review x3

See ya!

~angel-knightx3, michi_pandax3, AquamarineCloverx3, SweetCupcakex3


	11. Author's Note Sorry!

Hello everyone. We haven't posted for two weeks and we're sorry about that. I(Person who posts) didn't have wifi to post on my vacation and we all weren't really able to write. The chapters we need to post aren't written and we really feel we need a break to write without the stress of an update date. School starts soon as well so we don't have as much time to write. We should've written during the summer but we just couldn't write enough. We're sorry but we'll be going on hiatus until further notice. We want to write enough pre-written chapters before we start posting again. We apologize for any inconvenience. We'll try our best to get more chapters up as soon as possible.

Hope you understand!

Bye!

~angel-knightx3, michi_pandax3, AquamarineCloverx3, SweetCupcakex3

(Same note posted on Year 4)


End file.
